Shadows of the Past
by animegal24
Summary: After the events of 'Not Just Guardians' the stakes become higher as something else wants Jack this time, something more sinister. And Jack begins to have dreams of his life before he was Jack Frost. What secrets will Jack uncover? And will the guardians be able to fight this new foe or will they lose Jack to it? SEQUEL
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own ROTG**

**Hey people. This is the sequel to 'Not Just Guardians' so if you haven't read that story, please read it.**

**I wanted to get this ready as soon as possible, so tah-da. **

* * *

Far in the South Pole, Pitch was still frozen.

Dark figures crawled in the shadows of the cavern. Voices filled the silence,

_"We've found him."_

_"Our search is over."_

The owners of the voices remained hidden.

_"Wait. He will have no use to use now. We on our own must be stronger."_

_"Yes stronger."_

_"We will return, but first to get stronger."_

The voices sounded like they were getting more excited,

_"Forget him for now."_

_"Yes, we will lure the boy ourselves."_

_"Yes the boy."_

_"He is becoming more open."_

_"Jack Frost"_ The voices stopped dead after the name was said.

* * *

"Jack. Hello?" Jamie waved his hand infront of Jack's face. Jack shook his head. Jack had a lot on his mind.

It was March. Spring time in Burgess, but there was still snow lying around. And Jamie was outside his house with Jack.

"Sorry Jamie. I'm just spacing out again." He smiled at the younger boy. Jamie almost drowning just seemed like a far off memory for Jamie, much to Jack's relief.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jamie thought Jack was thinking about what happened with Pitch. He visited Jamie a few hours after the crushing group hug from the guardians. Jamie was told how a mysterious tornado caused no damage and got rid of most of the snow in the town.

He wasn't really surprised when he found out it who the source of it was. It was already three months since that day.

"Yep", he quickly threw a snowball in Jamie's face to avoid making Jamie worry.

"I'm so going to get you back." Jamie laughed as he scooped snow off the ground. Jack ran playfully avoiding Jamie's throws.

* * *

It wasn't too much longer until Jamie's mother called him back in for lunch. Jack went back to the workshop to check up on North. He left the workshop before dawn that morning.

The yetis were still at work for the next Christmas. The last Christmas went pretty well considering what had happened. Jack let a happy memory fill his head.

_"It is almost midnight prepare sleigh." North bellowed as the yetis were running around getting the gifts in the sleigh and the elves were quickly tending to the reindeer._

_North was closely followed by Jack in the middle of the bustling. North hopped in the sleigh._

_"Good luck." Jack called out as his voice was slightly muffled by the noises around them. Regardless North heard and said back,_

_"What are you talking about? You are coming with."_

_Jack thought he heard wrong, "What!? Seriously?"_

_"Yes." North grabbed Jack by the hood and placed him next to him in the sleigh. North gave a thumbs up and Jack gave one in return._

_"Ready?" North asked, but the sleigh already started to move before Jack could answer._

Jack smiled at the memory. That night was one of the best he ever had. Again he was snapped out of thoughts by something. It sounded like a groan. He turned around and saw Phil.

"Hey Phil. Where's North?"

Phil replied and Jack understood what he said. "An errand huh? Well when he gets back tell him I'll be back later."

Jack flew out the window before Phil could reply.

* * *

"I'm back." North called out to no one in particular. He was out getting new ideas for new toys. With technology advancing, it was getting more difficult to keep up but North always liked a challenge.

He was on his way to his workshop room when Phil approached him. Phil told North that Jack said he would be back later. North replied,

"Hopefully he'll be back before the others get here." The guardians even got closer after what happened with Pitch and they would visit when they could. But they visited less often because since Christmas was out of the way for another year, Easter was coming up so Bunnymund was getting busy but he would come regardless.

North let Phil go back to what he was doing and he sat down in his workshop room. He thought it would be a while for Jack to be himself again after what Pitch did to him, but he was back to his fun loving self in minutes after he was back at the workshop. Jack was a truly remarkable boy and guardian.

* * *

An hour later Sandy and Tooth came.

"It's good to see you." Tooth greeted as she flew down. Her wing healed in a matter of days and it was as good as new. Sandy gave a short greeting nod.

"It's been a few weeks." North acknowledged. The three started a chatter until a familiar bunny popped up from the ground.

"Hey Bunny!" Tooth happily greeted. Bunnymund smiled back and he looked around,

"I'll say this. I have a reason to be late but frostbite does not."

Tooth gave a short but sweet chuckle, ""Jack's out again. He's just late, he'll be coming soon."

Like on cue Jack flew from the window with his hood up. He pulled it off and said, "Sorry, I was at the Himalayas."

"Why were you at the Himalayas?" Bunny was the first to ask.

"To put a fresh coat of snow over it. Why do you think the snow always looks so nice?"

Bunny rolled his eyes at Jack. Bunnymund and Jack would still have a little banter and friendly rivalry.

After that Bunny told them his progress for the next Easter. This time it wouldn't end in such of a disaster like last time.

"Are you sure that Pitch won't be coming back anytime soon?" Bunny asked in worry of Easter again.

"I already told you. If he gets out I'll know." This had to be the fourth time Bunnymund had asked Jack.

"How will you know?" That question on the other hand was a first time. Jack was caught off guard but replied,

"I know this sounds weird but I'll know. Just trust me."

* * *

The guardians were beginning to notice that Jack was staring off into space as they were talking. They all knew that he wasn't thinking about what happened with Pitch, that much they could tell. He also looked kinda tired.

"Is something wrong Jack?" Tooth was straight forward and asked.

Bunnymund added, "You look tired. Have you been pullin' all nighters?"

North shook his head at Bunnymund's guess, "Not possible. I put security through the workshop. When it is night I turn it on. If anyone got out or in, a loud beeping would go off."

North decided to take extra precautions after Jack was taken from under him. He decided not to tell Jack so he could test it.

"I thought that's what it was, North I hacked that ages ago. Speaking of that I went out last night to hang with Sandy for a bit when you were busy with your sculpture. Ask Sandy if you don't believe me."

North was surprised that Jack managed to get through seventy-four layers of passwords by hacking. But on the other hand it was Jack.

They all looked at Sandy. He looked to Jack then back to them and he nodded at them confirming what Jack had said.

When the others weren't looking, Sandy and Jack were having a silent conversation with their eyes.

It was short but it was understood by the two.

_'Please don't Sandy. They'll just worry.'_

_'Are you sure, Jack?' _

_'Yes. I'll tell them...Eventually.' _

Sandy hid a nod and decided to keep the secret between the two.

* * *

Soon after the guardians left, Jack helped North with a new sculpture project, without using his abilities. The two had grown so much more closer then before.

Jack thought about telling North what was on his mind, but he chose not to.

"I'm gonna hit the hay." Jack yawned.

"Good night Jack." North said as he watched him walk out. It was unusually early for Jack to go to bed. He had been doing it the last few nights.

Hours later North was still up and around, trying to enhance his security so Jack couldn't hack it again.

While he was doing it, he stopped to quickly check on the winter spirit. He silently looked through the crack of the door to Jack's room and he saw Jack peacefully sleeping on his bed.

North smiled and shut the door quietly. He had made a habit on checking on Jack as he slept. He thanked Manny every night that he never saw Jack having a nightmare once. The number of times he would check on Jack would depend on how late he and Jack would go to bed. It was usually the minimum of three.

* * *

_"Found you."_

_The young girl laughed as her older brother pulled her out of her hiding place and started tickling._

_"J-Jack s-stop." She said through her laughter. _

_"Never!" Jack joked as he continued to tickle her. They were playing in a small space in the small wooden house near the fire place. _

_Their time was cut short as their mother walked in, "Time for bed." _

_"Can't I stay up for a little longer. Please." Jack's younger sister pleaded._

_"Not until your older sweetie. Come on. I want you in bed before your father comes home." _

_She frowned until Jack ruffled up her hair. He then said, "We have a big day tomorrow. We have to get our rest."_

_"Okay." She mumbled. Their mother smiled at the connection between the two. Their mother was tucking in her daughter and Jack was watching from his bed across the room._

_"Mother can you sing your lullaby please?" She asked lying in her bed._

_"Of course dear." Jack silently sat back on his bed and began to listen as his mother sang, stroking his sisters hair._

**_"I see the moon  
The moon sees me  
God bless the moon  
and God bless me"_**

_Before his mother could continue with the next verse, darkness clouded Jack's vision._

* * *

Jack silently gasped and woke up. He let it sink in for a moment. He sat up and held his head. He stood up and opened his window. He felt the cold window around him. It was comforting.

He noticed that it was still dark. It wouldn't be a few more hours until sunrise.

"Again with the memories?" He asked himself.

_"The boy is here." _

Jack turned around quickly hearing the voice. It was like a whisper, but he heard it. Jack began to eye his room.

Suddenly he heard a crashing from outside his bedroom and a yell.

"North!" Jack yelled grabbing his staff racing out of the room, completely forgetting about the voice he heard. Jack didn't notice as he ran out two golden orbs watching him from the shadows.

* * *

**The lullaby is one that I found from a verse from an unknown author. It was about the moon soooo I chose it. And since Jack sister doesn't have a confirmed name, I'll do my best to avoid saying her name. Because it isn't Pippa. The voice actress just voiced both of them.**

**Sorry if it was boring the next chapter will be more exciting.**

**Like it? Want me to continue? Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own ROTG**

**15 Reviews, 34 Favs and 46 follows. On the first chapter! Wow! You guys are awesome! :D**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

Jack ran out without a second thought.

He flew open the door and started yelling. "What's happening? What's wrong?" He raised his staff ready to fight. But he only saw a yeti helping North up and everything was calm. He walked over to North,

"What happened?" Jack asked lowering his staff realizing that they weren't being attacked. Jack saw North's beard was sticking out. Jack managed to keep a straight face at the sight.

"Sorry if I woke you. I was trying to change security but it blew up in my face and I got blown back. And a elf has blown through window." North pointed to the nearest window. It had a large hole in it, most likely due to the elf.

North asked the yeti that helped him up to get the elf outside. Jack sighed in relief. "North, you freaked me out, I thought you were being attacked."

"By what?" North asked trying to flatten down his beard, only for it to be put back in place and poof up again.

"I don't know. Something." Jack replied, unsure himself. At this moment Jack had forgotten about the voice in his room. Jack saw North yawn.

"You should go get some sleep North." Jack said seeing how tired he looked. He gave a short nod to Jack and he retreated to his room.

* * *

North fell asleep in his room that wasn't far from Jack's. But Jack wasn't in his room. He got out through his window to go outside the workshop.

He sat on the roof of the workshop with his hood over his head in the cold air.

The dream he had that night wasn't the first. It was about the third. Jack doubted that they were coming naturally. Little did he know was that at the moment they were just natural. Jack pulled his knees to his chest dwelling on what had happened the past couple of days.

The first time he experienced a memory, it was of him and his family having a picnic by the lake. At first he thought it was just a dream, so he shook it off. But he stayed awake the whole night confused about it.

The day after that he had another dream. He was making shadow puppets from a fire and showing his sister how to do them. Jack didn't know how to deal with it.

He chose not to tell anyone because for Jack this was personal and if he told them they would want to ask about his past. But Jack knew that somehow through that it would always lead back to his death.

It's not that he didn't trust them to know, they were his family. But he vowed to himself that he would never tell them because he didn't want to ruin the way things were. They would look at him differently if they found out. Jack didn't want that, so he always avoided the subject.

* * *

While sitting on the roof thinking of this new memory. Jack then remembered the voice he heard in his room, he didn't catch what it said but he heard it. He jumped down from the roof and climbed through his bedroom window back into the room. He began to inspect his room after he turned on the light.

Nothing was in his room, but Jack couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched. A gust of wind blew around him from his window. It blew around him.

Jack quickly looked out of his window, nothing was there.

"Maybe..." Jack mumbled in thought. He jumped out his window and flew off.

* * *

It took a while for Jack to get to his destination, it was still dark when he did.

The South Pole.

Jack went down into the cavern. Jack eyed Pitch. He was still in the same position frozen from when he last checked.

"_Hmph_." Jack breathed out. What ever he could sense wasn't Pitch. Now he was double sure.

"Maybe Bunny's anxiety has got to me." Jack muttered to himself. It was what he hoped.

Just to be sure Jack decided to make some precautions.

* * *

When Jack went back to the North Pole the sun had barely risen. He found North awake staring at the globe as some lights flickered.

"What's with the lights?" Jack asked making North notice he was back.

"Some believers are going on and off in believing in us. All from Burgess. Could it be Pitch?" North asked, he was using a semi serious tone.

Jack shook his head, "No. That's where I was before. I checked on Pitch, he's still there. I froze all the entrances and exits on my way out. It's not Pitch."

Suddenly a thought struck Jack. Burgess and children's belief being wavered. Jamie.

"North, I'll investigate in Burgess." Jack was about to take off again but North stopped him.

"Jack we don't know what this is about. Be careful. Be back by midday. I'll signal the others to meet us then."

He nodded, "Midday. Got it." Jack flew at a high speed back to Burgess.

* * *

Jack spotted Jamie sitting near a tree at the lake, it looked like he was waiting. Why was Jamie at the lake?

Jack flew down and walked towards Jamie.

Jamie immediately saw Jack and called out running towards him, "Jack!" he sounded relieved.

Jack was surprised as Jamie wrapped his arms around his waist. As he pressed himself against Jack he began saying things that Jack couldn't hear because it was muffled by his jumper.

Jack crouched down to Jamie's level and said, "Hey easy. Slow down. Tell me from the beginning. What's wrong?"

Jamie looked Jack in the eyes and began, "I had this really bad dream of these dark figures telling me to stop believing in you and the guardians, they said if I didn't they would hurt all of you and me. I was so worried, so I came here to wait for you."

Jack rubbed the sides of Jamie's arms somewhat comforting him, "It's okay. It was just a dream. I'm right here."

Jamie looked like he had more to say. Jack saw and asked,

"Jamie what else happened?"

Jamie let it flow out, "Other kids I saw this morning were saying that they had the same nightmare. Jack is something going on?"

Jack let a breath out, "Don't worry Jamie. We're on the case." Jack tried his best just to keep Jamie calm. Jamie was scared and they were having nightmares. Fear. It was starting to sound more and more like Pitch. But it wasn't possible for it to be Pitch. Who was causing this?

"What did the nightmare feel like?" Jack asked, Pitch's nightmares had a pacific feeling.

Jamie took a moment to think, "Intense. Most of all dark."

"Dark?"

"Darker than anything I've felt before. It felt more powerful than Pitch's nightmare."

More powerful than Pitch. Jack was stumped. What else had the power to make kids experience nightmares?

One thing he did know was that he wasn't going to leave Jamie vulnerable again. He wasn't going to take that risk.

Jack put his hands together and blew into them. Jamie looked at him puzzled. Jack's hands glowed for a moment and then it disappeared. He opened up his hands and a small perfect ice sphere was in it.

Jack placed it in Jamie's hand. Jamie expected it to be cold, but it was warm and it wasn't melting.

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"This ice won't melt. It's special. Keep with you all the time and if you're in trouble, smash it and I'll come running. And Jamie can you do me one favour?"

Jamie put the ice ball in his pocket and answered, "Yep. What is it?"

"Try and convince your friends to ignore the nightmares if they can. I'll make sure Sandy knows."

Jamie nodded.

"You should probably go back into town before your parents begin to worry." Jack added.

Jamie nodded again and said as he looked back, "Jack, be careful."

Jack did a small 'don't worry' smile at Jamie and gave him a short nod to go back. Jack breathed out heavily. Dreams were Sandy's department. And something was causing the nightmares.

_"Jack, I'm scared." _

He looked up. His younger sisters words repeated in his head. Jack looked to his left at the woods. Something was off about them, he had looked at them millions of times before but this time he felt something dark in there.

He lifted up his staff and went to investigate.

* * *

Jack went deeper into the woods with his staff up defensively. As he went deeper in, things were becoming harder to see. His vision was shifting.

A light throbbing began Jack raised his free hand to his head. The throbbing became harsh.

"Not now." Jack growled. He knew what would happen next. Suddenly he was dropped into a memory.

Jack didn't feel his body hit the ground, his eyes looked forward unseeing, they looked dull and lifeless. Jack was dragged into a memory while he was awake. He was in Burgess, a key point to his past.

From the dark in the shadows golden glowing eyes were revealed to be watching Jack. It began to crawl closer while Jack was stuck in a memory.

Right now he was vulnerable. So easy to take.

* * *

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own ROTG**

**Sorry this chapter would have been out earlier but it didn't save the first time I wrote it. Grrrrr!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

_It was night in the small village like town of Burgess. They weren't too far from the lake. Around a large bonfire children were gathered, listening to Jack as he danced around the flame emphasizing the story._

_"The boy held his candle as he slowly went to check the mysterious hole. When suddenly!" The children gasped as Jack paused dramatically. _

_"Something dragged him in!" The children gasped again._

_"But the boy wasn't scared because he knew it would be the next great adventure." _

_"Please continue, Jack!"_  
_"Yes please!"_

_The children started to plea, they loved to hear his stories._

_Jack chuckled, "You know the rules. One story a night."_

_The children let out a disappointed sigh and left for their homes with their parents who were also listening from a far. Jack's younger sister was part of the group listening and their mother was with the other parents._

_"We should get home now you two. Come on." She held a torch beckoning her children._

_Jack's little sister asked her brother, "How do you come up with a new story every night?"_

_He smiled back a reply, "There is nothing I can't do."_

_She giggled at the statement. Jack poured water over the fire.__ As it sizzled Jack could sense something. He turned his head to the woods. __  
_

_"Is something wrong?" His sister asked._

_He shook his head, "No, I just thought...Never mind let's go home."_

* * *

North called the others using the aurora. He hoped that Jack would see it and return. It was only a few minutes until they all arrived, except Jack.

"What's wrong North?" Tooth asked with concern.

North showed and told them about the lights. All of them had a growing concern.

"And Jack went to investigate. Alone?" Tooth asked.

North answered, "Yes." He sounded slightly hesitant to answer.

"When it could be Pitch?" Bunny asked. North knew what he was implying.

"Jack is convinced it is not him. He went to check on Pitch before I told him. And we don't know what it is so it may be not a big threat."

That fact gave no comfort to Bunnymund.

Sandy had a concerned look, but it wasn't about what was happening. It was for Jack. He knew something the other guardians didn't. And Jack made him promise not to tell.

He just hoped Jack would return back soon.

"Jack would have seen the aurora wouldn't he? Why isn't he back?" Tooth asked.

North then realized something. They had never told Jack the aurora was a signal to the other guardians.

"I never told Jack about the signal." North admitted.

"Great." Bunnymund rolled his eyes. Before anyone could protest Bunnymund left in his tunnel to get Jack.

* * *

The dark figure was watching Jack for some time, as if examining him. It touched Jack's face in his comatose like state, it stroked past his cheek. Nothing happened. It then retreated back into the shadows.

As it hid Jack blinked rapidly. His vision returned to reality. He pulled himself up using his staff for support. He held his head with his free hand. He had a massive headache that was slowly fading.

Jack shook his head, how long was he out?

He felt his cheek, it felt like something touched him.

Suddenly he could feel a presence behind him. Jack could see something running behind him. He turned back around trying to chase it regardless of the headache.

Jack ran and found himself back near the lake. Jack could hear something behind him. He quickly turned and pointed his staff like a blade. He then realized who it was.

"Bunny?"

The pooka put his hands up in defense and leaned back from the staff. "Yeah, the one and only. I came lookin' for you. And by the way, the aurora that was in the air a while ago. That's the guardian signal."

Jack sighed and lowered his staff. "I must have been in the woods when it was out. I didn't see it."

It was half of the truth. Jack just left out that he was most likely in the memory when it appeared

"What were you doin'?" Bunny asked.

Jack looked back into the woods, "I thought I saw something."

Bunnymund looked at the woods with Jack, "Well right now we should get back."

He was about to tap his foot when he saw as Jack grimaced. He felt a massive wave of throbbing at that moment.

Bunny let his concern slip, "Are you okay mate?"

Jack did his best to push it back and hide it, "Yeah, I'll fly back to workshop to tell all of you at once whats going on. I'll meet you there, kangaroo."

Bunnymund shook it off, "It'll be quicker through my tunnels."

"Aww does somebody want some company?" Jack remarked.

"No!" Bunnymund responded. "I'll just meet you there then frostbite and no delays."

Jack knew exactly how to push Bunny's buttons. Jack smirked, "When have I ever been late?"

Bunnymund left in a tunnel at that moment, in the back of his mind he was suspicious.

* * *

Bunnymund returned and told them that Jack was on his way. The guardians were slightly relieved that Jack was okay, to their knowledge at least.

A large thud was heard from the closed window next to the open one. All eyes were on the window to see Jack recovering from the hit.

Jack hoped that flying in some fresh air would help clear his head, but it didn't help or make it worse.

Jack's vision doubled when he was flying and he rammed into the wrong window because of his headache. Jack ignored his headache. It was getting better, but the window just made it worse. Jack called down as he flew down from the open window,"I'm fine."

"It didn't look like it." Bunnymund stated with a huff of laughter.

Jack winced at his headache and he held his head with one hand.

"Are you okay?" Tooth asked. Bunny noticed it was like before.

"Not now. Not now." The answer made them more concerned. Jack had to focus. The headache was making it hard to think after hitting the window.

He took a deep breath, "Children in Burgess have been having nightmares of a dark figure telling them not to believe in us or they'll get hurt and we'll get hurt."

Jack saw Bunny was about to say something but continued before he had a chance,

"Jamie had the nightmare and told me it felt darker and more powerful than Pitch. So it is not Pitch, but it's something else."

"That's terrible." Tooth said in worry for the children.

"Who else has power over dreams?" North asked. Sandy shrugged. Besides Pitch they didn't know.

Jack was about to hold his head again, but just as he touched it he tried to pass it off by brushing hair out of his face.

Sandy was the only one that really noticed and at that moment he knew why, the window was only part of the reason.

Jack saw Sandy looking at him and Sandy was telling him through eye contact to tell them. Jack slightly shook his head, it barely looked like he shook it. Sandy was the only one that saw.

"There's something else as well." Jack began. All eyes were on him again. Sandy did a hand motion as if to say,_ 'Go on. Do it.'_

Jack completely ignored Sandy, "Okay I don't know if it was just me or if it was real, but when I was in the woods in Burgess. Something was there."

"What was it?" Bunnymund asked. He didn't see anything when he arrived. Then again when he popped out of his hole Jack automatically pointed his staff at him, so he didn't really have a look around.

"Familiar." Was all Jack could say. For him it was a familiar presence. Could have it been from his memory?

"Familiar?" Tooth asked. "Where have you felt this before?"

Jack replied, "To be honest I don't know."

Bunnymund let out a frustrated sigh, "Great. Just great."

Suddenly they all noticed Sandy hovering multiple images above his head.

North translated upon seeing them, "Jack you must tell them or I will...Tell us what?"

Jack looked at Sandy annoyed and ignored North, "Sandy it's fine."

Sandy hovered images of a clock, woods and a question mark to say, 'What happened in the woods then?'

"I handled it."

The other guardians watched the two in confusion. Sandy had another montage of images that North translated, "I warned you it would happen. It could get dangerous for you when we hunt this new enemy...Jack what does he mean?"

Jack sighed. There would be no escaping it now.

"I...have been...sorta...kinda."

"Spit it out." Bunnymund groaned.

"I have just been experiencing memories of my past. It's really no big deal."

First there was silence.

"Why didn't you tell us?" North asked in a half happy yell.

"Jack that's great news." Tooth chimed.

"That's not the end of it. I sorta passed out in the woods."

"Wait what?" North asked realizing what Jack had said.

"Well my eyes were open, so I guess I didn't really pass out." Jack thought aloud, acting oblivious to North's worry.

"And that just happened to slip your mind when I came?" Bunnymund asked sarcastically.

"The reason I didn't tell any of you was because of what you're doing now." Jack responded.

"And what would that be?" Tooth asked.

"Worrying."

That made them silent.

"You guys have nothing to worry about. You worry too much. Especially after what happened a few months ago, this is so minor compared to that and sometimes you tend to over react. If you want me to explain I will."

Jack's rant made everyone go silent. Even Bunnymund was silent. He just thought to himself,_ 'I knew somethin' was up with him.'_

"Okay. A few nights ago I had a dream. It felt familiar and it was extremely vivid. I shook it off. The night after that I had another dream. Same feeling and same concept. I got confused, so that's why I went to Sandy."

Sandy gave a short nod.

"I wanted to make sure they weren't nightmares so that's why I went to see him the other night."

"That explains that." North muttered.

Jack continued, "He confirmed that they weren't dreams or nightmares and they were actually memories. He also warned me that the way my memories were going that I might begin having flashbacks while I'm awake. But he said the first time is meant to be the most intense and I was in Burgess,so that must have triggered it. So I guess that's out of the way. Another note would be that I have no idea why I've been remembering."

"Why didn't _you_ tell us?" Bunnymund asked Sandy.

Sandy conjured a golden thread and tried to break it, but failed to. This was his way of saying he made a promise he couldn't break.

"Jack you could have come to me. I know a thing or two about these things. I am the guardian of memories. Plus you could have given us a heads up."

Jack smiled, "I know, but if I told you guys. You wouldn't have let me leave your sight."

He was right. Even though they would hate to admit it.

"I get it. You were worried. You guys are my family, but there are somethings that I need to handle by myself still."

Silence.

Jack began to walk off.

"And where do you think your going?" Bunny asked.

"I'm not leaving the workshop." Jack reassured. "I'll be in my room lying down because I still have a killer headache. Just come and get me when you need me."

They let him leave, they thought that Jack was trying to retreat away from them after all that information.

There was silence after Jack had left the room.

"He called us family." Tooth happily sang, regardless of the situation.

"He did." North confirmed with slight shock.

That was the first time he had called them a family since the group hug after Pitch. It caught them all off guard.

* * *

_Voices in the darkness of Pitch's old lair began to speak again. _

_"He is perfect."_

_"Yes. But we must test his powers."_

_"A test?"_

_"Yes we must test him."_

_"When will we test him?"_

_Again there was nothing but silence for a moment._

_"Now."_

* * *

**The guardians need to know early on. But don't worry Jack will have darker secrets to carry around. (shifty eyes) ****Sorry if it wasn't actiony enough, but the next chapter I'm going all out.**

**Want more? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

"Back to business." Bunnymund tried to change the subject.

North wasn't paying attention, he was pouting. Bunny sighed at the sight and asked,

"What's up with you?"

Tooth giggled, "I think he's just upset that Jack told Sandy and not him about it."

North stopped pouting and defended, "I'm not." They could all tell otherwise though.

"So what do we think it could be?" Bunny said trying to change the subject. It wasn't that he didn't care. It was just that he thought they shouldn't get worried about it when it was minor

Maybe it could be...you know." They knew what Bunny meant and it wasn't about Pitch.

North shook his head and replied, "We haven't seen them since the Golden Age."

"It does make sense though, but how?" Tooth thought aloud.

The discussion continued, but they didn't notice a presence watching ready to attack at any moment.

* * *

Jack was lying on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought the worst was over. The silence helped with his headache and after a few minutes it completely disappeared.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew open his window. The wind blew around Jack. He felt like it was trying to warn him,

"About what?" He asked aloud.

Without warning he heard a crashing and yelling coming from outside of his room. He shot up and grabbed his staff running out of his room. When he got to the globe room he saw the windows were shattered and broken glass was scattered across the ground.

Jack mainly saw that dark figures were around leaping in the shadows attacking the guardians and the yetis.

They looked like nightmares, but they were solid. They weren't made out of nightmare sand and had glowing yellow eyes. The yetis looked like they were blindly attacking the air. The guardians defended themselves as they would leap from the shadows. They were jumping around very fast that they were slightly blurred.

Jack ducked as one flew at him. He quickly shot at it after he ducked, freezing it. When he looked back he saw that Tooth was about to be hit from behind. Sandy managed to pull it away from her with his golden whip just in time.

North defended himself with his twin swords and Bunny threw his boomerang saving North from the shadow.

Jack saw that they were everywhere. There were too many. Jack froze when he saw the eyes. He couldn't move or speak. He could feel something familiar but he didn't know what.

Jack used all his strength and shook his head, there was no time for that. Even though the feeling didn't disappear Jack got a hold of himself. He had to try and minimize the numbers. No one seemed to notice him yet, which gave Jack the perfect advantage.

Jack slammed his staff on the ground yelling, "Hey!"

Frost covered the ground and cold wind blew around as blue bolts shot out everywhere, hitting some of the strange creatures.

It summoned the attention of everyone and thing. Suddenly they all formed together and surrounded Jack.

"Jack look out!" North shouted. Jack flew up and they started chasing him.

Bunny threw a couple of egg bombs at it, but it was unaffected.

Sandy tried to cage it in dreamsand. It broke out of it effortlessly.

They tried to help Jack but suddenly a wall appeared and the dark texture turned into spikes forcing the guardians to get back. Jack was away from the others and was at the moment a target.

They eventually caught up to Jack and the dark created a vortex around him..

"Jack!" North called out as Sandy got rid of the spikes allowing them to break through the wall.

The darkness surrounding Jack began to try and condense him in. The oxygen around him got thinner and thinner. He had to do something and fast. He slammed down his staff.

The guardians just broke through the wall to see the vortex when they saw a blue light shine through the enemy and the blue light exploded sending the enemy all over the place. It also began snowing in the workshop.

They saw Jack was unharmed, his eyes were searching for the creatures that looked like nightmares. But they disappeared in the shadows. The guardians noticed as well.

The guardians went over to Jack as he began to smirk at them, "I leave you guys alone for five minutes and you get attacked."

"Jack you...You could see them?" Tooth asked.

Jack was confused but slowly replied, "Uhhh...yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

None of them replied. North looked around at the scattered glass and the yetis were looking around wondering if the enemy had left.

"They are now gone. Get this place cleaned." North ordered. Jack wasn't given an answer yet.

"Everyone, my office." North announced.

The silence put Jack a bit on edge. "This can't be good." Jack muttered under his breath.

* * *

The darkness that attacked the guardians returned to the shadows from where they came from.

_"The guardians are the same as always."_ A voice hissed.

_"Yes they always get in the way." _

_"But the boy. He can see us." _

_"And his power it must be tested again. When he is completely alone."_

_"We haven't even began to scratch the surface of the boy's power."_

* * *

As soon as they got into North's workshop room chatter began almost immediately.

"Since when did they come back?" Tooth frantically asked.

"I can't believe I was right. I didn't want to be." Bunny muttered.

Sandy had constant images popping over his head.

"Maybe it is because Pitch is gone." North suggested.

"Guys."

"Then wouldn't they have come back after we defeated Pitch the first time?" Bunny asked.

"Hello!"

They looked down at Sandy who was waving them down. North translated out loud for him, "Sandy says that his dreamsand doesn't effect them like it used too."

"That's not good at all. Are they adapting or something?" Tooth asked.

"Hey guys!"

"Well they've been gone for a long time. It's possible, I just hope it's not true."

Jack had no idea what they were on about and didn't seem to hear him. He was frowning as well.

Suddenly he hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Only then the guardians payed attention.

Tooth called out to him, "Jack!"

Jack immediately jumped back up, "So I practically yell in your ear and you don't notice, but when I pass out that's a different story."

"That's not funny Jack." Tooth said.

"It wasn't meant to be. Now will someone please tell me what's going on?"

All eyes were on Jack when Bunnymund said, "Well we got a little mystery here."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Jack you could see those things, no?" North asked.

"Yes. Why?"

The guardians all looked at each other.

"Jack those things. They are the original fearlings. The ones we fought before Pitch existed." Tooth began.

"We managed to capture and lock them up, it was a time of peace. That was known as the Golden Age. But Pitch freed them and they fused with him. Then the Dark Ages came. "

Bunnymund continued from that, "Pitch managed to command the originals. We managed to defeat him, if you ask me it was sheer luck. When he finally came back the fearlings were made out of nightmare sand. But now it seems the original fearlings are back."

"Nice story, but what has that got to do with me seeing them?" Jack asked.

"Jack these fearlings are just like the ones you've faced before but they have special abilities. One is becoming invisible. But if you've gazed directly into the eyes of a visible one you will be able to see them regardless. We can see them because we have fought them before." North stated.

Bunnymund added, "But our question is, how can you?"

Jack despite the seriousness just casually shrugged and replied, "Well what makes you think that they were invisible today? Maybe they were just visible."

Sandy used dreamsand to make a yeti swinging around blindly. In other words he said that they were invisible to the yetis.

"Well I have no idea when that could have hap..." Jack thought about it. His eyes would have been open when he was in the woods in Burgess seeing the memory, but he knew deep down that he saw them before and it wasn't in the woods.

"Those eyes I've seen them before." Jack mumbled. He scanned all the memories he had and nothing popped up. They were different from the eyes Pitch's fearlings. The originals when he looked at them, he felt a feeling build up in him. Jack knew what the feeling was.

"Jack?" Tooth asked.

"I've seen it before." Jack said aloud on accident.

"You saw it and didn't tell us?" Bunny grumbled.

"It's more of a hunch."

"A hunch?" Bunny asked.

"Okay we should just get over that now. Isn't seeing them a good thing? It means I won't be vulnerable."

They let Jack have this one, but still it concerned them.

"We must find where they are hiding before night."

"That's not a lot of time." Tooth muttered.

"Let me guess. Their powers double when it's dark." Jack guessed.

"Triple, actually." Bunny replied.

"Where do we start?" Jack asked.

"Maybe you should stay here for now Jack." North suggested.

Jack sighed knowing where they wanted to look first, "North I'll be fine in Burgess. I'll meet you there."

Before anyone could stop him. Jack walked out of the door and flew out of a window.

"I'll fly with him. I'll meet you guys there." Tooth said before zooming after Jack.

"He's stubborn." Bunny muttered. Sandy smiled and nodded.

His face turned serious in a matter of seconds, "North he can see them. He sure is full of surprises. If he doesn't know where he's seen them before then he would have seen it before he was chosen."

"That's what worries me."

* * *

**The originals what are they capable of? Don't worry you'll find out.**

**There's definitely going to have more action in the next chapter. Next stop Burgess. And what I have in store for Jack...hehe.**

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

Bunny, Sandy and North went threw Bunny's tunnel. They arrived soon at the lake to see Tooth hovering around and Jack was sitting high up in a tree.

"You guys sure took your time." Jack said as he leaped down with ease with the help of the wind.

"Where to first? Pitch's old lair?" He asked. Jack noticed that they were studying him. He completely ignored their eyes. He felt fine. No headaches. No feelings. No nothing.

"Yes. Quickly though, we don't have much time." North nodded beginning to lead the way followed by Sandy. All of them went one by one into the hole. Jack was one of the first ones down.

Pitch's lair was untouched from the last time they were there. It was still as eerie as ever. They spread out and had a look around. They began to check everywhere.

Sandy threw his dreamsand up in the air for light in attempt of drawing out anything that lurked in the shadows. It helped with the lighting but nothing jumped out.

Jack managed to sneak away from the guardians and tried to search for the portal that Pitch used to teleport him back to the other guardians.

He found where it was, but failed to activate or do anything. It reminded him that he almost considered Pitch's offer in the South Pole. And the regret he felt for taking the teeth.

That was almost a year ago. For Jack so much had changed in the last year. His life was completely different. To Jack it was a good thing.

* * *

Tooth looked up high near the cages where her mini fairies were once kept. She couldn't find anything from above them and she asked, "Find anything yet?"

Sandy pulled his head from a space and shook his head. North and Bunny also had nothing. It was only then they noticed Jack wasn't in sight.

"Where's Jack?" Tooth asked.

At first there was silence.

"Here." Like some sort of ghost, Jack appeared behind Bunny making him jump. Bunnymund angrily grunted as he turned to Jack,

"Don't do that."

Jack smirked, "Awww did I scare the little bunny?"

Bunnymund's anger began bubbling but began to calm as North asked Jack, "How long have you been standing there?"

Jack replied, "Not long. Anyway they are obviously not here shouldn't we go?"

They stared at him for a moment until they agreed and left the empty lair.

* * *

"The cave?" Tooth suggested.

"Might as well use my tunnels to get there, it'll be quicker." Bunny replied. North gave a nod and Bunny tapped his foot on the ground jumping in first. Followed by Tooth and North.

Sandy was about to jump in until he noticed Jack staring at the bed frame. Jack had seen this bed frame before and it always seemed eerie, but now it was familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it though.

Sandy waved dreamsand in Jack's face snapping him out of the stare. He turned to Sandy and he was pointing to the hole.

Bunnymund's voice was heard from in the hole, "Come on! I can't hold it all day."

"Hold your horses cottontail." Jack yelled from a far. He jumped down the hole followed by Sandy. They arrived in seconds and looked to the cave where Pitch once hid.

"This place still gives me the creeps." Tooth mumbled. It was in daylight and it still looked creepy. An ominous wind blew out of the cave and around Tooth making her more anxious.

"Well when we get in there I take it we're going to have to take the way Pitch wanted us to go." Bunny said.

"Yes and we can't split up. If they are in there we are going to have to be more..."

The chatter continued but Jack wasn't listening. Jack was looking at the cave and his vision suddenly looked like he was looking through a moving magnifying glass. The motion was back and forward, back and forward.

Before he could warn anyone he saw a memory take place.

* * *

_"Jack where are you?"_

_His younger sister searched around the woods. She looked at the near by cave. _

_She slowly went towards it and called out, "Jack are you in there?" __She took a few steps in and suddenly she saw a larger shadow casting over her. She turned and the shadow yelled, "BOO!"_

_She screamed with surprise but was put to ease when she heard laughter. It was just Jack._

_"Don't trick me like that. I thought you were a monster." She whined._

_Jack stopped laughing and smiled, "I was just having a little fun with my little sister." He started tickling her making her frown into a smile._

_She gently whacked his hands away and was smiling. Jack always loved to see her smile. He loved his sister as much as a brother could._

_"We should get back to the village. Didn't you say we should play with the other kids today." _

_"That's right. Come on." She started running ahead. Jack turned back to the cave. It was the same feeling he felt at the bonfire. He was being watched._

_"Jack." His sister's call make him break his gaze and turn away from the cave. Before running to catch up he took another glance at the cave. _

_**"Jack. Jaaaaack?"** _Jack knew that wasn't part of the memory.

* * *

"Hm? What?" Jack replied to his name being called. His vision was normal after blinking a few times, he noticed that North was waving a hand in his face but stopped as he started to blink more.

"You were just staring into space. It was starting to creep us out." Bunny replied.

"Oh." Was all Jack could say. _"I'm getting better at this."_ Jack thought to himself. He didn't pass out. That's when he knew that what Sandy said was right. The first time really was the worse. This time it was with ease. Jack knew that memory was a connection to the other memory.

"Was it a memory?" Tooth asked sounding almost excited.

"No. I was just thinking about the last time we were here." Jack lied. If he did say it was a memory then they wouldn't let him go further in. The others eyed him not sure to believe him, but North did believe him. He thought that Jack thought about it a lot. He did, but not as much as North thought.

Jack took the first step towards the cave. Then another step.

"Let's go." North announced seeing Jack was creeping towards to cave. They still couldn't tell if what Jack said was true, but they let it go.

* * *

They walked with Sandy's dreamsand as light. It wasn't long until they got up to the two paths. Rocks were still there from their previous visit. They all turned to the right first.

They traveled down the cave, going deeper and deeper in. It was extremely dark. That's when they noticed Jack's staff glowing blue giving extra light.

"How are you doing that?" Tooth asked pointing to his now glowing staff.

"My staff? It's always been able to do that, I've just never really used this feature." Jack explained feeling somewhat proud of his staff.

They came to a left or right pathway again, but the left one was a dead end so they only had the other opinion.

A few steps into the path on the right and Jack's vision flashed a golden yellow for a moment and he also felt a presence. He let his instincts tale over and shot out blue bolts as he quickly turned.

He saw something leap from the shadows. The guardians didn't have enough time to react. In the corner of Bunny's eye he saw something in the shadows preparing to leap at Jack.

As it jumped the dreamsand was obliterated by a fearling making it dark. With only the blue light from Jack's staff glowing weaker because he shot out winter magic. By memory of where he was standing, Bunny pushed Jack away before it could hit him.

The fearling hit Bunny making him fly across to the wall. The wall had a hole and Bunny fell through.

"I can't see." North spoke trying to maneuver around.

"Well we know they're here at least." Tooth spoke.

Sandy threw dreamsand in the air creating light again. Tooth first saw Jack just getting up and noticed something, "Jack you're bleeding."

"Huh?"

"Your nose." North pointed.

He checked himself and then completely whipped it off with his hand. And immediately noticed.

"Where's Bunny?"

* * *

**The next chapter is probably going to be better. I have so much in store.**

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own ROTG**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

They looked around to notice the same thing. Sandy put more dreamsand in the air to provide more light just in case he was just somewhere else

"Bunny?" North called around. There was no reply.

Jack figured out what happened, "He pushed me out of the way of something when it was dark. They must of took him then."

"We have to save him!" Tooth fretted.

"Easy Tooth we'll find him. He shouldn't be too far." North reassured trying to calm Tooth.

She calmed herself down. They had to keep a clear head especially if the fearlings had Bunnymund. Jack grabbed his staff and they began to hurry down the path. They came to another cross.

"Left or right?" Tooth asked the others, but as the others went to a halt Jack didn't stop running. He automatically turned to the left.

"Jack!" Tooth called looking to Sandy and North. Jack's voice echoed through the cave tunnel,

"How deep does this cave go?"

The others caught up to him. Jack was staring at the darkness that seemed never ending infront of him going on and on. They went a few steps in when Sandy looked back noticing a large boulder blocked there path from whence they came.

Sandy waved them down and pointed back. They all saw that they were boxing them in.

"They are close." North mumbled.

* * *

He fought as hard as he could. There was light but it wasn't enough. Bunnymund didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

They kept venturing further in until they heard the familiar sounds of fighting ahead. They all ran ahead with Sandy's dreamsand barely catching up. They all arrived in a large clearing that had a few cracks above them letting sunlight in, but just barely.

Some fearlings backed away and stared at them while others continued to thrash Bunnymund around. He was being thrown around like a common rag doll. Tooth was the first to spring into action and quickly catch Bunny before he was flung into another wall.

He was still conscious, but he was hurt badly. There had to be at least over fifty original fearlings in this clearing.

As she lowered him down Sandy and North distracted the fearlings. North was trying to chase them down while Sandy tried to cage them in dreamsand.

Sandy tried everything with his dreamsand but it couldn't contain them. North was slammed repeatedly by the fearlings until Sandy quickly intervened.

Bunny clutched his side as Tooth set him down. He was in no more shape to fight.

"They are so much more powerful now." Bunny breathed out through the pain.

"We have to get you out of here." Tooth muttered. As she prepared to help Bunny stand a fearling came at the pair in a harsh speed. Bunny quickly pushed Tooth away like Jack and took the blow, hitting the wall. Tooth managed to quickly get up and knock the fearling away from them with her wings.

"Bunny!" She worriedly yelled. This time he was out cold. During the heat of the battle the guardians didn't realize they were missing someone to join in the fighting.

* * *

Jack was about to join, but saw the eyes of one of the fearlings again. The fearling was looking right at him, time seemed to slow around him. He froze. The eyes. He felt what he felt before. He couldn't move at all. His mind yelled at himself to move but his body would not respond.

This had never happened to him with anything else. He could only move his eyes. He watched as the fearlings attacked North and Sandy. He also saw Bunny push Tooth out the way. He wanted to zoom in and stop the fearling but even then he still could not move. Suddenly a fearling appeared infront of Jack.

_"There is no escaping us. __We are too powerful for you. Jack Frost. Do you really think this is all of us?"_

Jack could speak again, "What?" Was all he managed to say.

The fearling stared at him with its golden eyes. Did it just speak to him? It leaped away from him, Jack didn't understand why it didn't attack him and thought if he really heard it talk. His thoughts were interrupted when he saw that North was about to get hit by a large fearling.

"North!" Jack yelled. North only at Jack's call noticed the fearling, but even then it was too late. North was blown back into a wall head first, it knocked him out ironically near where Bunny and Tooth was. Now they were down two guardians.

Jack and Sandy ran over to North to see a gash on his head beginning to bleed. Jack could feel fearlings behind him ready to attack again. Jack had enough and as he turned shot out a large blast at the fearlings. It was like the blast he used when he first fought Pitch in Burgess.

It shot out everywhere at everything. The fearlings got hit and froze. As Jack finished he caught his breath and noticed that they were about to break free.

"No way." Jack breathed out. That was a powerful ice and they were thawing out so quickly. Sandy thought quickly and threw dreamsand everywhere as a barrier protecting them just as they broke free.

"We have to get out of here. We're already down by two." Tooth spoke. Sandy was struggling to keep the originals out with his dreamsand.

Jack quickly nodded and went into North's pocket in his coat. He pulled out North's snow globe.

"North Pole workshop." He said to the globe.

Tooth quickly added to Jack's sentence, "Infirmary."

"Infirmary?" Jack asked.

Tooth nodded as the portal opened, "Yes infirmary." She quickly helped hold Bunny up and flew through the portal with him. Sandy kept one eye on the barrier and one eye on Jack as soon as Tooth left.

Jack sighed quietly, "Sorry North." As he rolled the larger man through the portal. As soon as North was through Jack called out, "Sandy now or never."

Sandy pulled away and the dreamsand was quickly being eaten away at. Jack and Sandy jumped in together. Jack jumped in backwards.

_"NOOO!"_ Jack heard the fearlings screech at him as the portal quickly closed after they jumped in. Hearing it was no mistake. That confirmed what Jack heard before.

* * *

After they made their escape the fearlings began to whine,

_"We wanted the boy. Not the rabbit."_

_"We wanted him today!"_

_"Quiet. Quiet. All has not failed. __He can hear us that much is certain._ "

_"Indeed. It is time to execute our plan then."_

_"It is time to release **him**."_

* * *

**Him. Yep. I think you know of whom I speak. **

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own ROTG**

**Happy Valentines Day. My gift to you is: A VIRTUAL HUG and this new chapter! :D**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

Jack was in a room that he had never been before, but from the walls and roof he could tell he was in the workshop. Jack looked around. There was five beds in the infirmary all perfectly spaced away from each other. Between the spaces between the beds was a small side table. A large cupboard was on the other side with a large sign on it saying _'tools and medicine.'_

The entrance was the only exit and it was a large double door. Sandy saw Jack's face and smirked. Tooth was already flying around ordering a yeti that was previously cleaning the room to place North on a bed next to Bunnymund.

She told the yeti to make sure to prepare the other yetis and elves just in case. Jack placed his staff against the wall.

"How can I help?" Jack asked as Tooth was mumbling to herself. She snapped out of it and replied,

"Jack can you clean up North while Sandy and I check Bunny?"

He nodded as Tooth pointed to a cloth in a water bowl on the side desk nearest to North's bed. Jack pulled up his sleeves and pulled out cloth giving it a quick wring before he began gently cleaning the blood from North's head.

Tooth and Sandy began examining Bunny, he had lots of bruises and some minor cuts, but he had a medium sized gash on the back of his right shoulder. Most likely due when he pushed Tooth out the way.

Once Jack cleaned the blood he noticed the gash wasn't too deep and it stopped bleeding. North's head wasn't too bad. Tooth finished cleaning Bunny's cuts and gash on the back of his shoulder. She bandaged up his shoulder with a bandage to stop the bleeding.

"How's North?" Tooth asked as she looked to Bunny to Jack.

"He might have a concussion, but we can't be sure until he wakes up." Jack replied.

"Okay Sandy can you?" He knew what she meant and left the room. Jack didn't ask what it was about, he knew he would find out.

Tooth stared at Bunny and sighed. Jack saw and shook his head at her,

"Tooth no. Don't go there. It wasn't your fault." Jack's voice had slight guilt that Tooth caught. She realized something at that moment,

"Jack what were you doing when we began to fight them? You weren't fighting."

He looked away slightly ashamed. "I froze." He replied after a while. He grabbed his staff as he said it.

Tooth asked, "Froze? What happened?"

Jack began to look frustrated, "Those originals I've seen them before and I can't remember where. When I saw their eyes I froze because I get filled with..."

He stopped. Tooth thought she knew what he meant, "Jack it's okay to be scared."

Jack shook his head, "It's not fear I felt. It felt like being extremely upset like being angry. I've never felt like that before, not even about Pitch. Somehow it made me freeze."

Tooth flew over to Jack and said, "You shouldn't beat yourself up about it Jack. Sometimes seeing something can be like a triggers for memories, even if it's just a feeling."

Jack took a step away from Tooth, "That just makes more curious." At that moment Sandy walked in with a large bottle. Jack saw the label,

"Vodka?" Jack asked.

Tooth somewhat smiled, "Yeah it's to test North if he has a concussion when he wakes. It's strange but every time he has a concussion he always wants vodka."

Sandy nodded at Jack confirming it. "Okay." Jack mumbled. That was a bit strange even for North.

Jack glanced at Bunny and North and said, "I'm going for a walk around the workshop."

He didn't like to be cooped up when he could walk around by himself.

"Don't be too long." Tooth called as Jack left. She decided not to tell anyone what she and Jack discussed. It was rare for Jack to tell anyone, anything if he was troubled or bothered by something.

As Jack left he couldn't help but wonder if he should of told her about the fearlings. But Jack assumed that it was normal since they had special abilities.

* * *

Jack managed to find his way to the North's workshop room from the infirmary. He couldn't believe that he never knew it was there before. The doors when he walked out looked like part of the wall. It was a smart idea.

Jack sat down on a chair and sighed. The fearlings spoke to him. What did that mean?

The window in the room blew open from the wind. Jack quickly shut the window. When he turned back around he saw a photo album on the ground. It was knocked down by the wind.

He picked it up and read the front aloud, "**Good times**."

Jack sat down with the photo album and began to flick through. There was pictures of the guardians together and happy. There was writing under one picture that he read aloud, "_**As long as the children believe, we'll be strong**_."

Suddenly his vision blurred. "Here we go." Jack muttered as his vision completely shifted.

* * *

_"Come on Jack. We have to try tomorrow."_

_Jack laughed, "You know father Christmas won't come out if you're looking for him." It was the day before Christmas Eve._

_She pouted, "Then how do we know he's there?"_

_"He's always there. Just like the tooth fairy, the Easter bunny and the sandman."_

_"Now get some sleep so the sandman can give you good dreams." He patted her on the head._

_"Okay." His sister smiled as Jack pulled a blanket over her. Jack's mother was at the door way. Jack and his mother shut the bedroom door._

_"Do you honestly still believe in them?" His mother made sure it was a whisper so they didn't wake her._

_"Yes. Why?" Jack looked like he had this conversation with his mother before._

_She sighed, "Jack you know you shouldn't believe in such childish things now. You're seventeen years old, an adult. Dear, I want you to be able to be young, but don't you think this is nonsense?"_

_"Mother you might not see things the way I do. I believe in them and that's my choice. I know I'm meant to be an adult now, but it doesn't mean I still can't believe."_

_"I'm just concerned. Most boys your age already have a wife."_

_"I vowed I'll always be there for her. I'm keeping that promise mother. Even if it means not ever marrying or having children. Father even said he's okay with that fact."_

_His mother gave in, he was stubborn just like his father._

_Jack thought his mother was disappointed, "Does this make you think less of me?"_

_His mother looked him in the eyes, "Jackson Overland. I would never think less of you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said,_

_"You should get some rest." The way she said it was sweet and kind._

_"Goodnight mother."_

* * *

Jack snapped himself out of the memory and accidently dropped the album. He believed in the guardians even to that age?

He also wondered why this was a trigger. This time the memory wasn't mysterious or strange, it was actually pleasant. At least to Jack anyway. He also felt slight joy, his real original name was 'Jackson Overland.'

At least his first name didn't really change. For a minute he forgot what happened and about everything. When he remembered again there was no forgetting.

He essentially felt fine. Jack found his way back to the infirmary. Tooth was patting a cool cloth on Bunny's head as Sandy got fresh water.

"What happened?" Jack asked. He must have been out of it for a while.

"Bunny has a bit of a fever and it won't go down."

"Okay Tooth stand back." He placed his hand over Bunny's forehead. "If I stand here for a while it'll definitely go away."

Tooth nodded. That's when Jack had a good look at her. Tooth's feathers were sticking in different directions as if saying she was stressed.

Jack looked to Sandy and he said, "Tooth you should take a break for a while."

Sandy hit her with dreamsand knowing she would protest and continue to nurse the others. Sandy used his dreamsand to lift Tooth unto the empty bed beside Bunny's.

Jack took a look at the three guardians and said, "Well Sandy it looks like it's you and-" He was cut off when he saw Sandy asleep while standing.

"Well just me then." Jack finished. He stood in silence with his ice cold hand on Bunny's head. Leaving him alone in his thoughts.

No one even noticed that they were being watched and for once Jack didn't seem to have a sixth sense.

* * *

A lot of the original fearlings found their way to the ice cavern. Where **_he_** was.

They this time examined the ice carefully.

_"This is powerful."_

_"And we don't want to warn the boy as we do it."_

_"We must store power."_

_"Yes the night is almost among us."_

_"Not long now. Not long."_

* * *

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

It wasn't long until Bunny's fever vanished. Frost even started to cover his fur because Jack was paying attention.

Jack could swore he heard something move but he shrugged it off as he decided this would be the perfect opportunity to do something he would classify as fun.

But what was watching him left to report back to the others. The fearling that was watching Jack found the others at the cavern.

_"The boy isn't ready yet, but he soon will be."_

_"Yes for now we must get him out so the plan is completed."_

* * *

Jack had a black marker drawing on Bunnymund's face. He drew to giant circles around his eyes and drew a moustache under his nose. Jack grinned, Bunnymund would be so mad when he found out.

When he was done he managed to move Sandy to bed without waking him up. Jack took a few steps back and looked. The guardians all had a bed and yet one was empty.

Jack couldn't help but wonder if North had placed that there for him just in case, but Jack doubted it. He sighed wondering if the fearlings would attack them when it was night. That thought made Jack determined to help get North and Bunny better.

Tooth woke up after an hour. When she woke up she wanted to be mad at Sandy and Jack for knocking her out, but all thoughts of that vanished as she saw Jack placing a wet cloth over North's head. Then turning around checking Bunny if he was grimacing.

Jack noticed she woke and whispered, "How was your rest?"

She went over to him and said, "Good, but why are we whispering?"

Jack pointed to Sandy who had golden dreamsand z's hovering above him. Tooth was surprised that Sandy fell asleep. It was a rare sight due to his job.

"North's cut on his head was beginning to swell so I've been putting a cool cloth on his head. Bunny seems fine though."

She looked to Bunnymund and couldn't help but smile. She looked to Jack who was trying to look innocent,

"I wonder how that black marker got on his fur." Of course she was being sarcastic.

Jack just grinned as he defended himself, "I rarely get this opportunity. Every moment counts." Despite the situation Jack was pretty happy and up to his trickster ways.

* * *

North's head was ached. A headache was coming. He forced his eyes to open. The light stung his eyes for a few moments. He could feel he was on something soft. When his vision cleared he immediately recognized where he was. The infirmary. North let out a groan making Tooth turn from Bunny to North.

"North! You're awake!" She happily stated aloud.

He sat up in the bed. Sandy was up and was waving a bottle of vodka in his face.

"No thank you Sandy." North responded. Tooth sighed,

"Well you passed your concussion test. How many fingers is Sandy holding up?"

Sandy held up four fingers. North replied with ease, "Four."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tooth asked.

North thought for a minute and replied, "I remember turning around after Jack calling my name then getting hit by fearling."

"That sounds about right. You should be fine North." Tooth was relieved that at least one of them was awake.

"How long was I out cold?"

"About 4-5 hours."

As Tooth replied, North looked around and saw Bunny in a bed, he also noticed a familiar staff was next to his bed but not the owner.

"Where is Jack?"

Sandy and Tooth smiled.

North grew worried at their faces, "What happened?"

_Flashback..._

_Jack was bustling around getting a fresh bandage out, replacing Bunny's old one around his shoulder. He carefully wrapped it back around him without causing him any pain. Tooth and Sandy just watched Jack with interest. Sandy had woken up just minutes after Tooth did. Jack had been doing this for about 3 hours._

_Most of the time Jack was sitting on a stool between the two beds, watching over North and Bunnymund. __Tooth and Sandy didn't need to say anything. _Tooth assumed this is what she looked from the outside, but not as much.

_"Jack maybe you should take a break. Don't make me ask Sandy to knock you out." Sandy smirked at what Tooth said. Jack__ lightly chuckled at the statement._

_"Okay fine just get me when one of them wakes up."_

Tooth explained to North what happened, reassuring him about Jack. North was surprised and somewhat pleased.

"Where is he now?" North asked.

"The globe room. That's where he said he was going at least." Tooth replied.

North was preparing to get up quickly until Sandy halted him as Tooth said, "Take it nice and slow North."

He felt fine. Not perfect, but fine.

As North sat on the side of the bed he got a better look at Bunnymund's face and laughed aloud. The laugh made Bunny's ears twitch and he shot up. He immediately grabbed his shoulder which was in pain at the sudden movement.

"Bunny!" Tooth hugged him gently around the neck. She quickly retreated back and asked, "How do you feel?"

Bunnymund was reminded of the fearlings. "So we escaped?"

Tooth nodded, "We were no match, we had to get you and North out of there."

Bunny looked to his side about to ask about North, but he saw for his own eyes and understood what happened. This is when Bunny noticed all three of them were avoiding eye contact with him.

"What's wrong with my face?" Bunny asked. Sandy passed him a mirror silently laughing.

He took on look and growled, "FROST! Where is he? I'm gonna kill 'im!"

Tooth got a wet cloth and giggled, "It's not that bad Bunny. He just wanted to have a little fun." As she said this she began whipping his face fur down with the cloth getting the marker off.

"There. No more drawings." Tooth smiled as she finished cleaning Bunny's face. Bunny still frowned.

"Where is he anyway?" Bunny asked noticing just like North that Jack's staff was in the room and not him.

"Globe room." North replied. "I'll go get him." He was on his feet and half way to the door.

"Sandy can you go with North please." He nodded and followed the larger man out.

"So he's been lazin' around, has he?" Bunny asked.

Tooth shook her head, "Complete opposite. He took care of you and North, I barely did anything. I had to convince him to take a break." She said basically shortening down what she told North.

Unlike North, Bunny was caught completely off guard by that. He never expected Jack to do that. Ever.

* * *

North and Sandy went down the hall and saw Jack in the globe room. He was standing in the middle of the room with a blind fold on. North was about to tap on Jack's shoulder asking, "Ja-AHH!"

Jack grabbed North's hand just as it touched his shoulder and flipped the larger man over his shoulder.

Sandy's jaw dropped at the sight, while North was in a state of surprise on his back. That's when Jack noticed who's voice it was,

"North?" He pulled off the blind fold off and looked down. "North! You're awake." He helped North up. Jack then called out, "Okay guys, we'll get back to this later." Suddenly yetis hiding popped up and were grunting at each other as they went back to work.

"What were you doing?" North asked as he watched the yetis walk away.

"Training. I had nothing else to do so I asked the yetis to help me out."

Sandy had not gotten over the fact that Jack flipped over with ease a man over three times his size. It impressed him as well as North. Jack looked at Sandy and saw his face. He understood and replied, "I know a lot of martial arts. I could of swore I told you guys that. I guess not."

"How you feeling?" Jack asked North.

"Good. Bunnymund's awake. He found your...surprise."

Jack smirked, "I thought I heard him yell. Let's go see him."

* * *

Tooth was helping Bunny stand, "I'm okay Tooth."

"Are you sure?" She asked obviously concerned with his well being. He nodded as he stood without her support. His shoulder wound was the main problem, the rest were all minor and he was generally fine.

"Good to see you up and hopping kangaroo." Jack said as he walked in the room with North and Sandy.

Bunny gave him a minor glare and said, "Drawing on faces. Really?"

Jack grinned, "Yep."

Bunnymund just rolled his eyes, he was in no condition to chase him down for payback now. They formed a mini circle for discussion.

"What do we do now? The fearlings are stronger at night. We couldn't beat them before when it was day." Tooth was getting straight to business.

"We have to think this through, carefully." North stated. As they spoke the last of the sunlight vanished. Night was among them.

The darkness changed the atmosphere around the fearlings in the cavern. They whispered to each other. The ice was too powerful to break without Jack knowing, but right now that's exactly what they wanted.

* * *

Jack could feel something was off, but he always felt like that for the past few days. He was still tuning into the discussion of the others though.

"We should ask Manny." North suggested. Sandy was nodding in agreement.

"Wouldn't they attack us when it's dark though?" Bunny asked. They were unaware of the time.

"They would attack us regardless." Tooth replied.

The originals formed together as a sharp object about to strike to ice. They struck the ice for the first time.

The talking continued until a grunt of pain came from Jack.

"Jack what's wrong?" Tooth asked as they all stared at him. Jack looked up about to respond, but the fearlings struck again at the ice making Jack yell once more.

The ice was beginning to crack. Jack clutched his head groaning, "I-don't-know-how-much-longer-I-can-hold-it."

"Hold what?" North asked putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. They struck again and again. Jack had a connection with the ice, so it felt like was like he was about to shatter.

Jack focused and tried his hardest but his effort proved worthless as it shattered. Jack stopped clutching his head and gasped.

"What happened?" Bunny asked and Sandy hovered a golden question mark infront of him. It was a few seconds before Jack said anything.

"Pitch's free." Jack said aloud, before they could react Jack collapsed.

* * *

**I actually looked it up and it turns out Jack does know martial arts. Oh and Pitch is now free. DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Want More? Please Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

Pitch brushed off the remaining ice and looked to see the fearlings. The originals. He thought they had vanished when he had vanished, but now they had returned just like he did.

"You have returned?" Pitch asked the fearlings.

_"Yes."_ Most of them purred. Pitch smiled, with them he would so much more powerful.

"Excellent." Pitch evilly grinned. He thought he was the one in control. The original fearlings let him think that as well. They would serve him, but for their own gain.

The fearlings started whispering to him. Speaking a new plot to Pitch. He liked this new idea or to what they were telling him.

* * *

"Jack!" Tooth called out. They all surrounded him in seconds. After a few heart clenching seconds Jack groaned, "Well that was fun."

At least he was conscious. They took a step back to give him space as he got back up. North helped support him and made him sit on the nearest bed.

"Are you alright?" North asked.

"Yeah that just caught me off guard." Jack replied as energy began to return to him.

"Okay I think I heard you wrong. What happened?" Bunny wanted to believe he heard wrong.

Jack looked up and said, "I told you I would know if Pitch broke free, Bunny." Jack thought to himself how intense it was, he actually did pass out for a minute.

The others finally could let it sink in. Pitch had returned. Again. The fact it was again after only a few months bothered them greatly. It also made a great tension grow.

Tooth was the first to break the ice, "What are we going to do?" That was the million dollar question. What were they going to do?

"Shouldn't we go look for him?" Jack asked.

"We should not risk it." North muttered. Pitch would be so much stronger with the original fearlings.

"So we just gonna to wait until he attacks?" Bunny asked.

"No. We go ask Manny if he knows anything." North replied.

"Okay let's go to the globe room then." When Jack stood up from the bed all of them watched to see if he would collapse again. He grabbed his staff and he seemed fine.

"Come on." Jack snapped them out of it as he ran out the door like an eager child.

"Do you need any help Bunny?" Tooth asked.

"I'll be fine." Bunny reassured.

* * *

It wasn't long until they all got to the globe room. North looked up to see the moon was full. That meant he could contact Manny without complications.

"Manny we need your help." North said aloud. The moonlight glimmered. Manny actually spoke in his own way to the guardians,

_Pitch has left something for you in the cavern from where he was kept. I do not know what though. He and the fearlings don't plan to harm you or the children yet, I regret to inform you that is all that I know of his plans so far, but this gives you until tomorrow night to find him. I advise to wait till morning to go to the cavern._

The moonlight retreated as Manny finished talking. Jack wanted to glare at the moon.

"Pitch choosing not to attack us. I'm surprised." Tooth stated.

"This gives us time to prepare. This also gives us a chance to rest." North suggested.

"Don't you think that's a bad idea? Shouldn't we go now?" Bunny asked.

"I'm with North on this one. This gives you a chance to rest and Manny said that Pitch isn't planning on attacking so I say take it or leave it." Jack replied.

Tooth and Bunny were unsure. "At dawn we will go to South Pole." North stated.

"Okay." Tooth agreed, she wanted Bunny to rest, she still felt responsible for his shoulder wound. She lead Bunny back to the infirmary.

"Aren't you going to go too Sandy?" Jack asked.

Sandy shook his head, he hovered a few images over his head, basically insisting he had enough rest.

* * *

Sandy was sitting in North's workshop room when he fell asleep. North saw Jack was thinking of something else, "Jack what did it feel like when Pitch broke out?"

Jack looked at North and answered, "If you want me to be honest it was kinda painful."

"How painful?"

Jack thought about it for a minute, "It was like a minor surge that caught me off guard and I collapsed for a moment. Why?"

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about and I know now it wasn't finding out about Pitch. What is it?"

Jack sighed and admitted, "Well I just find it funny how Manny responds to you asking for help, when I've asked him about this memory stuff countless times already."

Jack had asked Manny many times during the nights he began to have memories, but he wouldn't answer.

"Maybe it is because he doesn't know either." North suggested.

"Or maybe he's too embarrassed to tell me why."

"Why is that?" North asked.

"I don't know, but that's the sort message I'm getting from him."

"It could also mean that maybe he does know but feels it wouldn't help you."

Jack groaned, Manny was definitely frustrating. Still it made Jack wonder why Manny didn't say anything. Maybe North was right. Or maybe it was a completely different reason.

* * *

Jack pushed his face up from North's work desk. He didn't remember falling asleep, it was the first sleep he had in a few days without a memory. Jack figured it was because he was having them while he was awake.

He looked out the window to see the sun was coming up. He looked around to see no one was in the room.

Jack grabbed his staff and went to the globe room, he saw everyone up and ready to go.

"I was about to come and get you. We're ready to leave." Said Tooth.

"We're goin' through my tunnels." Bunny stated.

"Are you sure Bunny?" North asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He knew that the shoulder wound would be a disadvantage, but he had to push through. "Ready?" Bunnymund asked.

Sandy gave a thumbs up and Bunny opened up his tunnel. They all jumped back out the tunnel. The sudden cold put them all on edge, except Jack.

"What is that?" Bunny asked.

Jack's face fell as he saw where Bunny had re-opened his tunnel to. Anywhere in the whole South Pole and it had to be that exact spot.

Ice and nightmare sand. The creation he and Pitch had made. Something he never wanted to think or mention again and the guardians did nothing but stare at it.

* * *

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own ROTG.**

**One Hundred reviews! Wow! I love you guys! :D **

**Guardians1398: I used to have that problem too. I just thought of a main plot of key parts that happen and slightly alter the story when I want to add a new idea, but don't drive away from the key plot line. It helps if you write down what you want to do for a story and then sequencing it when in the storyline. The way you could connect those ideas together are endless. The power of creativity is a great thing. :)**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

They continued to stare at it. Jack looked away as he remembered what had happened and what he did. Words began to echo in his mind,

_"We should have never trusted you."_

_"Oh, Jack, what have you done?"_

_"That is why you weren't here? You were with Pitch instead?"_

He never wanted to hear those words repeated again. Jack remembered when he took Pitch to the cavern to make sure they went the long way so Sandy didn't see. But with everything on his mind he completely forgot.

"That's nightmare sand." Tooth finally said, stating the obvious. Jack slowly began to back away to the direction of the cavern.

They fitted the puzzle pieces. Nightmare sand in ice. Pitch and Jack.

Jack's regret he felt was beginning to make it snow very lightly.

"Okay you got some explaining to do." Bunny stated as he quickly spotted Jack already a few feet away from them. They all stared him down. He never told them about this.

"When did this happen?" Bunnymund added to his statement.

"No." Jack's response confused them causing Sandy to hover a golden question above him. Jack explained, "I'm not going to talk about it."

"Why not?" Bunny shot back.

"Because it's none of your business." He quickly added, "And we don't have enough time for this now."

"We have about twelve hours, Jack. We can spare a few minutes just to know what this is about." Tooth referenced to the ice sculptor with nightmare sand.

"I already said no." Jack replied. They could see it in his eyes that he wasn't kidding.

"It can not be that bad." North tried to reassure.

Jack thought to himself at that moment, _'It wasn't bad. It was worse.'_ Jack made sure his facial expression didn't express what he was thinking.

He actually considered Pitch's offer. To Jack it was one of the worst things he had ever done as well as taking the teeth then the guardians thinking that he betrayed them, to him he might as well have after he let Pitch distract him.

Tooth tried something she had never said before, "We're not leaving until you tell us."

Jack turned beginning to walk away. "Where are you going?" North asked.

"You guys said that _your'e_ not going to leave until I tell you what happened. You didn't say anything about me going."

"Jack." North started. It made Jack pause. He turned around obviously frustrated.

"You have to-" Bunnymund began.

"NO! I don't!" As Jack said this a large gust of wind blew around, emphasizing his words and frustration. There was silence for a minute.

Jack sighed letting the wind calm and he finally decided to tell them knowing that they wouldn't let go of it,

"After what happened with the Easter disaster I came here." The Easter disaster stirred memories for all of them. Sandy on the other hand was only told about the events after he supposedly 'died.'

They now understood part of the reason why Jack was so reluctant. They thought that Jack betrayed them then, but eventually understood where his heart truly was when he was found with the last child that believed.

It caused them to think if Jack felt guilty.

"Pitch found me, of course I wasn't in the mood for talking with him. We fought and made this. Shortly after he broke my staff." Jack tightened his grip on his staff.

That is when the guardians were reminded when Jack once said Pitch broke his staff. They were also surprised that they managed to squeeze the truth out of him for once.

"How did he get hold of your staff?" North asked. They all knew that Jack didn't go anywhere without his staff, let alone give it to the enemy.

Jack looked away from their gaze and replied, "He had Baby Tooth."

Tooth was the most surprised. Baby Tooth had never told her anything about that event ever happening.

"Can we go now?" Jack asked, they were wasting precious time.

They all knew that wasn't it. Jack wouldn't have gotten so touchy about if it was. He was hiding something. They all gave each other a look. They knew that they wouldn't get anymore out of him without a fight and they didn't have time for that.

When they did have time, they would get it out of him. That was a fact for sure.

"Let's go." North said aloud. Jack had the look of surprise, they were going to stop asking questions?

He quickly shook it off and lead the way to the cavern.

* * *

"Something definitely got out." Tooth muttered as they stared at the entrance. It was a large hole in ice. Jack sighed, he created the ice there not even twenty four hours ago.

"Or in." Bunny added.

They went in. Light was shining through ice. The ice remains of what Pitch was in were everywhere. It was like it exploded.

Sandy pointed with a dreamsand arrow towards one of the ice walls. Writing was seared into the ice.

_Want to find me? I'm at my lair in England. You know exactly what I'm talking about. The one you found a long time ago was a fake. _

_See you soon._

**_Pitch._**

All the guardians seemed to tense, except Jack who was absolutely clueless. All Jack knew that it wasn't the one in Burgess.

"Impossible." North stated.

"That can't be. We were sure weren't we?" Tooth fretted. Sandy shrugged.

"He's never made it easy. It's possible." Bunnymund muttered.

"And you guys complain when I don't tell you things. What's this about?" Jack said aloud.

They looked to Jack. Tooth began to explain, "It was the Dark Ages. Pitch had a homestead in England, we were never able to find it. But after we defeated him we found it and destroyed it. Though it turns out to be a fake lair by the looks of it now."

"Lair, huh?" Jack muttered. "Why do all bad guys have lairs?" Jack asked to no one in particular as they all began to walk out.

Once they were out Bunny grumbled, "Okay. I'm freezin' my tail off. Let's go England." Bunnymund tapped his foot down and they leaped down the hole being transported to England.

* * *

When they got there Jack said, "It would be faster if we split up."

"We would have no way to contact each other if we did Jack." Tooth replied, not exactly going against the idea. But it was still an opinion.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait...Idea!" North happily announced. "Bunny quickly take me back to workshop."

"Okay..." Bunny muttered obviously curious. The two went down a hole. Sandy pretended he had a watch on and looked down as he, Tooth and Jack waited for their return.

It wasn't long until they popped back up and North had a small bag with him. Before anyone could ask what was in the bag, North emptied it.

There was four walkie talkies.

"They are new. No matter where you are, you can catch signal." North explained. Jack was the first to check if it worked, he held down the button as he said,

"Testing." The words echoed out of the other walkie talkies. Jack smiled, he had never used one before.

"Sandy you can come with me since you don't talk." North said. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Bunny you go check London. Tooth, Liverpool. Jack, Nottingham. Sandy and I will check Sheffield. Once you're done tell us on walkie talkie where you are going next."

They all gave a short nod and went. They were slightly concerned about leaving each other, but time was of the essences.

* * *

Jack kept the walkie talkie in his jumper pocket as he flew around, scanning every nook and cranny.

_"I have nothing in Liverpool. Anyone else?" _ Tooth's voice came out of the walkie talkie.

Jack pulled out the walkie talkie and held it with his free hand, "I think I saw Robin Hood, besides that nothing has been out of the ordinary." He landed on a large green hill in the middle of nowhere.

_"Cute."_ Bunny said sarcastically through the walkie talkie. _"I'm still lookin' around. I have a feeling it's underground. It's nothin' but darkness without any light."_

North joined in the conversation, _"Bunny might be right. Sandy and I will take another look around." _

"Okay, I'll take another look around then." Jack replied. He put the walkie talkie back his jumper. They really needed to find Pitch and the fearlings. He was about to fly once again until suddenly something stopped him.

His vision flashed a golden yellow and it completely shifted to different images from a first person perspective.

_It showed a sign saying 'Brighton'. Then like a being put on fast forward, he was travelling very quickly. It stopped for a moment at stared at an abandoned wind mill. It was just outside Brighton. Suddenly the image of Pitch laughing echoed around him._

Jack was sucked out of the change of vision and fell down on a sitting position as his vision returned to normal. He breathed heavily, it was intense.

"What was that?" Jack whispered to himself. He felt something beginning to drip. He whipped under his nose and saw blood.

* * *

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. **

* * *

Blood. It was like before. He wanted to assume that it was because Bunny pushed him down, but now he knew otherwise.

He wiped it away with his hand. He also felt a bit light headed. After a few deep breaths the haze in his mind began to clear. Wind blew around him as if asking if he was okay. He gave a short nod to the wind.

A wind mill in Brighton.

Jack was about to reach for the walkie talkie in his pocket but stopped midway. What would he tell them? He had some freaky vision that may or may not been true?

Jack gripped his staff hard. He knew that if he did keep the vision a secret that he shouldn't hide it forever. He decided that he would tell them after they finish up their business. Saying anything about it now would serve no use, besides making them worried and off their game.

He needed to check himself before he told them to go to the wind mill. He leaped into the wind as it carried him away to the direction of Brighton. He took the long way so Bunny couldn't see from London.

* * *

He saw the sign of Brighton as he paused for a moment. He flew unto a tall building. He looked out into the distance, he could see something in the distance.

"Please don't be." Jack muttered as he flew over. He landed as he saw it and stared. The wind mill was real. He honestly had no idea how to react. He didn't know if it was a good thing it was real or a bad thing.

Jack just stared for a few minutes getting his thoughts in order. The sun was still high in the Spring sky. If this wasn't it they would still have time to look. Jack pulled out the walkie talkie.

"Hey guys, I think you should take a look at this."

_"Where are you, Jack?"_ North's voice came from the walkie talkie.

"I'm near Brighton."

_"I thought you were in Nottingham."_ Tooth joined in the conversation.

"I was, but then I came here." He didn't know what to say to them, but he already made up his mind even if it was a bad idea.

_"That's around my area mate."_ Bunny replied.

"Just come here quickly."

He tucked his walkie talkie away after that.

* * *

Bunny was the first to pop up from his tunnel.

"This was never here before." Bunny stated as he looked at it. Jack just gripped his staff harder as he continued to look at it. That wasn't a good sign.

North and Sandy arrived on a golden cloud that Sandy was controlling and Tooth flew in soon after.

"Creepy." Tooth muttered.

"How did you find this place?" Bunny asked.

Jack didn't know what to answer, he opened his mouth to say something but suddenly the doors flew open. It looked completely dark.

"That wasn't the wind." Jack said aloud informing the others.

"Shall we take look?" North asked as they slowly moved towards it.

Sandy put a hand infront of them before they went in and he threw dreamsand in there for a source of light. The inside looked like it started the wooden floor boards started to decay years ago.

They all walked in. They couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. It was just old.

"Alright sure this place is creepy, but it can't be-" Before Bunny could finish North fell through the floor boards underneath him falling in the darkness below.

"North!" Tooth exclaimed as she tried to look down the hole.

"Underground. You were right about that kangaroo." Jack as he quickly looked at the hole. "North?" Jack called down. "Noooorrrrrtttttthhhhhh?" He tried calling down once again.

Sandy threw dreamsand below to see it wasn't deep and it was a giant tunnel down.

"We've gotta find him." Bunny said as he prepared to leap down.

"We have to be careful, I don't like how this is going." Tooth said before Bunny jumped down.

* * *

The situation could have been worse, but it was still bad. They had to find North. They followed down the tunnel and there was no sign of him. They all kept calm though. North was their leader, he could take care of himself.

As they went a short way down the tunnel, torches of fire were against stone walls. Someone had definitely taken time to make this place.

Sandy let his dreamsand disappear since they had light. Bunny pulled out his walkie talkie and said, "North?"

Nothing came out of the others walkie talkie besides static.

Something was interfering with the signal. Tooth said aloud, "They never make it easy Bunny."

"It was worth a try." Bunny muttered as he put it back near his strap.

"That's what the good old fashioned ways for, right?" Jack smirked. "North." He called down the tunnel like hall. Jack figured that he might as well attract attention to themselves so that way they could find the fearlings.

Fearlings meant Pitch and Pitch would mean North.

Why he wanted to see them was a completely different reason though. It's not that he didn't want to find North, but with the freaky vision and freezing up when he saw the fearlings got him wanting to know. Jack was also doing the best job he could at trying to act normal, pretending he didn't see what he saw.

* * *

North woke up to see he was constricted by shadows around him. The only light in the room was a torch of fire attached to the wall.

"Longtime no see. Well it hasn't been that long now, has it?"

"Pitch." North angrily grumbled as he tried to break through the binds.

Pitch just laughed as North struggled, "You won't be able to break through them so easily. My originals made those binds."

"What are you planning?" North asked.

"You'll find out in due time." Pitch smiled at the thought of his plan. "What about I just show you a little sneak peek?"

Pitch beckoned something from the shadows. North gasped completely off guard at what he saw.

It was a version of himself with golden glowing eyes.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter was so short. The next will be longer. **

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own ROTG.**

_**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter. I'll fix any up tomorrow. But for now I'm gonna get Sandy to knock me out with some dreamsand.**_

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all!**

* * *

"Wonderful likeness, doesn't it? The fearling looks just like you."

It's eyes stopped glowing a golden yellow and it's eyes looked like his blue eyes. North kept staring. It looked exactly like him.

"How-"

Pitch interrupted,"How did I do it?" The other North went up to the real one and took his twin swords.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Pitch smirked. He then looked to the distance. "Showtime." Pitch sunk back into the shadows.

* * *

They kept going down the hall until Bunnymund paused the group as his ears twitched, "Wait I hear somethin'."

Bunny heard something making his ears twitch more. He bolted down the hall.

"Bunny!" Tooth called down as they chased after him. When they caught up to him they were at a somewhat clearing and they heard a voice yell, "Come out and fight."

"North." Bunnymund called out to him. North turned around with his two swords. His face instantly relaxed when he saw them.

"Good to see you." North happily greeted.

"What happened to you? Are you okay?" Tooth asked. Her eyes searched him and he looked fine besides the gash on his head from their previous fight.

"I'm fine. The fearlings tried to pull me further into lair, but I managed to fight back before they could drag me further down. I was fighting them until they jumped back into the shadows and you came." It was believable.

Bunny and Tooth looked like they were buying it slightly but still knew something was off. Sandy and Jack only pretended to. The two exchanged looks. Sandy could tell something was majorly wrong, while Jack could just tell, or as North would say 'feel it in his belly'.

"Now that we are back together, let us go." North announced as he lead the way into the only opening in the clearing.

Jack and Sandy walked side by side at the back of the group. That is when Sandy noticed something. He quickly tugged at Jack's jumper and hovered a golden image above his head of a walkie talkie.

Jack immediately knew what Sandy was implying. There was usually an outline of the walkie talkie in his coat pocket if it was there, it was nowhere to be seen through the coat. Jack knew what he had to do. They saw from a distance a left and right passage.

"I say we go left." North suggested as they almost got to the fork in the path. Jack knew that this was his last opening. He sped up his pace and walked along side North who was in the front.

"Hey North, just a quick question. At night, I know what do you do? Care to explain?"

Bunny overheard and looked at Jack puzzled at the question. It was a strange question to ask at that very moment.

"Strange question, but if you must know I make sure yetis are working well during night shift, I do it every night."

Jack's reaction on the other hand was quite neutral,"Oh. Okay." Jack quickly turned with his staff and shot at North. The only thing that wasn't frozen was North's head.

"Jack, what are you-" Tooth was cut off.

"Where's North?" Jack pointed his staff at North's head. It sounded more like a demand to tell rather than a question.

"I am Nor-"

Jack shook his head, "No you're not. Your first mistake was not having the walkie talkie. North wouldn't lose it. If he did he would have told us since it was a prototype."

Tooth and Bunny only realized as Jack said it.

"Where is he?" Jack repeated his question. The 'not' North glared at him.

"Answer the question." Bunny threatened.

"You'll never find him."

"Fine. Another question. What are you?" Tooth asked.

The fake North's eyes began to glow a gold and his whole body became black. It was going to make it's escape in the shadows. Sandy tried to stop it, but it got away.

North's twin swords were trapped in the ice. It was the only thing that remained.

"Damn fearlings! They can shape shift now!?" Bunny asked loudly.

"It would appear so." Tooth said not wanting it to be true.

"On that subject, what was the question all about?" Tooth asked. They were all curious.

"When you live with someone, you tend to pick up on these things."

"Meaning?" Bunny questioned.

Jack answered, "I've known for a while now that North's been checking on me while I'm asleep. Sometimes I'm still awake and pretend to when he does. It's creepy, but nice at the same time. If I asked the real North that question, he would know what I was talking about. So the answer just confirmed that it wasn't North."

Jack hit the ice with his staff causing it to shatter and release North's swords.

Bunny saw and picked them up and assured, "Don't worry frostbite. We'll find him."

"Well I take it that the way 'North' was going to take us was a trap so let's go right." Tooth suggested.

They all gave a nod and walked to the right, avoiding the left passage.

* * *

North kept struggling against the binds. Pitch had left a while ago. He needed to stop his 'evil clone.'

It was a long time and the binds still wouldn't budge, but North wasn't prepared to give up. North took a deep breath storing his strength for a moment and tried to pull them apart with all his might.

The binds broke and he was free. North didn't spend another second before getting up and running through the path where Pitch most likely dragged him in.

* * *

They came to a second larger clearing type room. There were many more torches in the room they were in than the last one.

From one of the three passages a large man ran out of it. They walked to meet each other.

"Thank goodness I found you. There is evil clone of me running around."

"Been there, done that." Jack replied. They were studying him. They could see the walkie talkie outline this time and he didn't have his swords. But the fearling's might have been listening.

"The question is are you the _real_ North?" Tooth said. Sandy had his arms crossed as he nodded in agreement.

"How do I prove it?" North asked.

"You have to tell us something only you would know." Bunny said slightly glaring at North with suspicion.

North saw the glare and found this a perfect opportunity to say a secret aloud, "Valentines Day this year, you were going to give flowers to To-"

Bunny pounced at North, covering his mouth so he couldn't say anymore. "It's North." Bunnymund stated, "No need to say anymore." Bunny glanced at Tooth for a moment but looked away like he was getting embarrassed.

"Tu-tu? Isn't that what ballerina's wear?" Tooth asked, not hearing the rest. She was completely oblivious. Jack on the other hand was holding back his laugh, trying to condense it.

Bunnymund pretended that moment never happened and gave North back his swords. "Good to see you mate."

"Likewise." North replied as he put his swords away.

"So what really happen to you?" Tooth asked.

North was about to answer, but sensing movement Jack looked to his right.

There was no time to react, all he saw was a black blur and it hit passed his head knocking him out cold.

* * *

**Bunny has a soft side. ;)**

**Is it weird that I kinda like BunnyXTooth? Don't worry if you don't like it. I won't really bring it up again during the story. Unless you want me to? **

**Want More? Please Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had an assignment to do for History that I was stressing about, but I finished it! Yay!**

**17 Reviews in one chapter update. Wow! And 99 Follows. You guys are awesome! :D**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all!**

* * *

Jack was standing alone in a room that was pitch black. Jack could see as if the room was lit, but some parts were in the shadows.

A familiar voice spoke from the shadows as he began to step out, "Hello Jack. Fancy seeing you her-" Pitch was interrupted by a snowball in the face.

Jack didn't look too happy at him as he had another snowball ready, "I really don't want to listen to you, especially right now. You knocked me out for this? You're getting sloppy Pitch."

He threw the second snowball, Pitch quickly dodged and laughed, "Sloppy? It's the complete opposite really."

Jack rolled his eyes and decided to let him talk his nonsense.

"This is just a minor warning." Pitch stated.

"Warning?" Jack asked wanting to laugh.

Pitch's face became slightly more serious, "Yes. The originals make me more powerful than you can even imagine."

"I have a ton of imagination, the originals wouldn't really measure up to that in my book."

Pitch replied, "Aren't we cocky?"

Jack shot back, "I could say the same to you."

Pitch ignored Jack's remark,

"This is just the final warning if you come after me. You'll all perish."

Pitch noticed that Jack wasn't intimidated or really paying attention.

"You should listen to me when I'm talking to you."

Jack still was only half listening, "What was that?"

"If you go further. You're are going to regret it."

Pitch began to slowly back away as he grinned. Jack tried to stop Pitch before he disappeared in the shadows, but failed as everything around him vanished being sucked back into reality.

* * *

Jack blinked a couple of times to find he was sitting up with Tooth asking questions, "Jack? Are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?"

His vision was clear again and he replied, "Yeah I'm fine and you're holding up..." He looked at her fingers for a second, "Four fingers."

She sighed in relief. Jack used the help of his staff to get back on his feet.

"What happened?" Jack asked remembering a black blur coming at him.

"A fearling flew at you, knockin' you out. We took care of the fearling though." Bunny replied.

"How long?" Jack asked.

"About a minute." North replied. That actually caught him off guard. It didn't feel like just a minute, but it was.

"Anything happen?" Tooth asked. Jack knew what she meant.

"He said he was more powerful with the originals. He's just being cocky."

"He is very cocky." North agreed. "But the originals are what I am worried about."

"We should go find him before time runs out." Tooth said aloud.

* * *

Things calmed down as they were together again and they went down one of the hall ways. They came to another clearing type room with only one pathway.

From their dirt path it became stone. Lines were engraved in the stone. It went unnoticed, but Sandy did and grew suspicious. Tooth was about to fly over the stone part but Sandy quickly pulled her back with a dreamsand rope.

Before she could question Sandy, spikes came up from the ground from where she hovered for a split second. The spikes went to the top of the ceiling. After a few seconds they returned back down.

"I was not expecting that." Bunny stated aloud.

"Motion sensors in the stone. Smart move." said North. They sensed motion from the ground up.

Sandy waved them down and pointed an arrow at the stone that was engraved.

Jack saw and had an idea, "Sandy pour your dreamsand in the parts that are engraved in the stone."

Sandy threw dreamsand in the air and went in the cracks. It looked like a series of squares near each other that were glowing gold.

"I don't get it." North mumbled. The others were puzzled as well, but not Jack. He recognized what it looked like.

_"You want to play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday." _His own words repeated in his head. Why would Pitch have something like this in his lair.

"Hopscotch." Jack said aloud.

"What?" Bunnymund asked.

"It's hopscotch." He stared at it, "It's as easy as one, two, three." He repeated his words from the past.

"It actually does." Tooth finally had a good look at the hopscotch like pattern.

"Only one way to find out." Jack jumped on the first stone. All the guardians felt panic expecting Jack to be impaled by stone spikes but he was fine.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Bunny shouted.

Jack smirked at Bunnymund, "Well I'm not."

Bunnymund just shook his head at the reckless winter spirit. Jack carelessly jumped over to the next stone square almost waving his staff over the outside of the square outlined in gold, he saw the others grow visibly tense as he did.

Again nothing happened. Jack just let something take over in him and he easily jumped square to square. He only noticed after a few moments that he was on the other side already.

"Well I think it's safe to say that I'm right. Who's coming next?" Jack called over.

Sandy made little dreamsand trampolines on the squares and bounced from square to square with ease. Bunnymund and Tooth got over fine, but when it came to North they all grew worried.

He was a very large man and the squares weren't that big.

"Okay mate. Just take it nice and slow." Bunny tried to assure North as he prepared to jump on the third square. There were in total nine squares and it already felt like forever since he jumped on the first one.

Jack was impatient. Sandy and Jack looked to each other. Jack whispered something is Sandy's ear. He looked unsure but nodded trusting Jack, hoping it would end in complete disaster.

"North get ready to run." Jack called out. North, Tooth and Bunny said, "Huh?" in unison.

Sandy flooded the ground with dreamsand and Jack zapped ice over it. Sandy and Jack both struggled to keep the spikes down with their powers.

They caught on quickly and Bunny yelled, "Go! Go! Go!"

North quickly ran across the dreamsand and ice quickly getting to the other side. North slipped at the last part of the ice making him bulldoze everyone over. It knocked Jack and Sandy's concentration and the spikes all rose up covering the clearing.

Luckily they were all out the way. Jack managed to squeeze out first and got back up. He inspected his staff and saw it was okay as the others were slowly getting back up. Bunny needed some extra help in getting up because most of North's weight was crushing Bunnymund out of all of them.

"You gotta lay off the cookies, mate." Bunny managed to breathe out. North just laughed thinking it was a joke and helped Bunnymund up.

Tooth just shook her head at the two's banter.

That is when she realized, "Where did Sandy and Jack go?"

* * *

**More action is going to be in the next chapter. So don't worry. Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. It's late and Sandy's about to K.O me.**

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own ROTG**

**Important: Sorry guys that the chapters so short but I wanted to tell you guys that I'm going to be gone for about to 3-4 days. So I can't update for a while. :(**

**And future chapters aren't going to be this short.**

**OVER 100! FOLLOWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

_"Where am I?"_

Jack's head immediately shot to look where that voice had come from. It came down the hall.

The voice was heard again, _"Hello? is anyone here?"_

"No way." Jack mumbled as he started walking down the hall following the voice.

Sandy saw Jack beginning to walk away. He frantically tried to wave someone down but Tooth and North were too busy pulling the Bunnymund pancake off the floor.

He quickly caught up to Jack and tried to wave him down, but Jack was walking too fast for him to stop him. Jack came to a halt and Sandy caught up still trying to wave him down.

Sandy walked around Jack to find another clearing type room with two tunnels. One on the left the other on the right.

_"Well this is weird." _

It came from the left tunnel. Jack was about to take a step forward to the left tunnel, but that's when he realized that Sandy was infront of him with a large dreamsand stop sign.

Jack had almost forgotten the others and the fact they were in Pitch's lair.

"Sorry Sandy. I thought I heard something."

Sandy silently sighed.

"There you are! We thought the fearling's got you." Tooth fretted. They ran down the hall catching on that Sandy and Jack might have already gone down that hall.

"We have to stay together." Bunnymund reminded.

Jack nodded, "Okay I just thought I heard something. It's out of habit that I would go to investigate."

"Just tell us next time." North said.

"Okay."

"What did you hear?" Tooth asked.

Jack pointed to the left tunnel, "It came from there." He knew what it sounded like, but he wondered how that was even possible.

They all got their guard up as they slowly approached the left tunnel. They all went in as a group.

They walked further in to find nothing but a stone brick wall.

"Dead end. I guess it was just your imagination or the fearling's tryin' to mess with you." Bunny stated expecting Jack to reply with a wise remark or agree. He said nothing though.

Tooth noticed Jack was transfixed on the brick wall.

"Jack?" She asked.

They didn't know what Jack was seeing as soon as he laid eyes on the brick wall he began seeing something. He was watching in first person through someones eyes.

He saw a hand push in specific bricks. One was high on the left, one in the dead middle and the last was low on the right. The brick wall reacted to it and it slowly went down revealing another path.

"Jack?" North asked this time.

His vision returned to normal and Jack had heard North but was ignoring him as he was still transfixed on the brick wall. He walked towards the brick wall and began to mimic what he saw.

Everyone grew surprised as they watched the brick wall move out of their way and saw another path.

"How did you do that?" Tooth asked.

Jack turned around to look at them and replied, "I have no idea."

That just made them more curious. Jack now was positive that what he saw was a memory. He was able to recognize that the hands he saw were his own, but it was when he was human.

Jack was shocked, but didn't express it. This was a new mystery that he wished he had never discovered.

* * *

**I'll be back in about 3-4 days guys. **

**Want More? Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Sorry I was gone so long. I thought I would be back earlier but some stuff happened. But anyway I'm back now and here's the new chapter. ;)**

**And I always get my writing mojo at 10 oclock or midnight. 0_0 So any grammar or spelling I'll hopefully fix up later.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all!**

* * *

They started going down the new hall. They were all still in slight awe how Jack knew. He admitted that he didn't know himself.

No one said anything until they realized Jack was somewhat leading the way. The strange thing to them was that it actually looked like where he was going.

"Jack do you know where we're going?" Tooth asked actually curious if he did.

"Not really, but if you guys want to take the lead be my guest." He was really just following his gut. He was just following the way that felt most familiar. Which he knew was a bad idea but did it anyway.

No one really objected to him leading, but to be safe North and Bunny took over the lead.

Somehow while walking Jack fell to the back with Sandy. They all paused for a moment at a row of large stones in the ground leading to another path.

"Why is this place so big?" Jack asked getting annoyed that their progress seemed to bring them nowhere, but the stones looked oddly familiar.

Bunny was the first to test the ground by tapping his foot on the ground to check if it was solid. They all expected something to happen but nothing did.

"It seems okay." Bunnymund announced as he properly walked across it. Tooth easily flew over and North crossed it without any trouble.

Jack and Sandy were crossing at the same time over the stones. Suddenly the stones collapsed and the ground from under them. As soon as Sandy and Jack fell through the ground closed back up. It looked like the ground ate them whole.

"Sandy! Jack!" Tooth yelled buzzing around the ground trying to call them.

Bunnymund and North tried examining the ground to try and make the ground crumble like it did before.

"Jack! Sandy!" Tooth tried calling their names once more through the stone.

Nothing was heard from below them.

* * *

They were going down some sort of slide until they hit a solid surface, as soon as they hit the solid ground they heard a sound of something closing up.

That was another thing that felt oddly familiar to Jack, but that fact seemed to slip his mind as he realized he had accidently dropped his staff upon entry.

Jack looked around at his surroundings as Sandy lit up the dark with his dreamsand. It was like a second floor underground cavern type of place with one tunnel going further down in the darkness. Jack spotted his staff and quickly picked it up as it continued to glow blue in the dark.

"Sandy are you okay?" Jack asked. As a response Sandy put two thumbs up.

"There's only one way out?"

Jack looked to Sandy who nodded seeing no other way in or out.

Sandy nodded as he pointed to the tunnel. The two made their way through the tunnel. Sandy used his dreamsand to light the way. The tunnel was bringing the two further underground.

They came to a room completely made out of stone with fire torches around it making light. Sandy still kept his dreamsand hovering above them for light just in case. There was two tunnels on opposite ends of each other.

The place was very familiar. Jack looked at the two tunnels. He had been here before.

* * *

Tooth, Bunny and North decided that they had to continue forward after many attempts trying and failing to open up the ground Sandy and Jack fell through. They knew that the two could take care of themselves, but they also knew that the fearlings could now shape shift. Which caused them to be more on edge.

What if they did find Jack and Sandy but they weren't the real ones? They didn't let those thoughts really cloud their thoughts unless it was going to happen at that instant. All they cared about was finding them.

They followed the tunnel down to find a dead end. It was a large boulder.

"Stand back." Bunnymund ordered as he threw three egg bombs at the boulder. It blasted it into nothing clearing the path.

They then all followed down the new path. At the end of this new path they saw a way out of the tunnel with light coming out of it. They all ran down to the light and looked up from the curve.

"No way." Bunny muttered. He poked his head from the hole that lead out. It was the wind mill building. "We're back at the start."

Tooth turned around to see if they could go back but the path they just came from was gone.

"It's gone." She stated aloud catching North's and Bunny's attention.

"What is going on!?" Bunnymund yelled in confusion.

* * *

Jack's vision shifted.

_He heard a voices coming from the closest hall._

_"This way."_

_"Down here."_

_"Yes come."_

_Jack slowly went to the tunnel with voices coming out of it. That is when he felt himself say something that he wouldn't forget,_

_"This is one weird dream." _

He was pulled out of the memory. Jack wished it could have gone for longer just so he could have known what happened to him. He was here before when he was mortal, but in a dream. Or was it reality? The question that still stood out was 'why'.

Sandy hovered a question mark over his head noticing Jack's face had shock written all over it.

Jack knew that he had no time to freak out about that. They needed to find the others and Pitch. He decided he would freak about it later.

"I think it's this way." Jack only then realized he was pointing to the tunnel he heard voices from in the memory, he knew it was the right way. Even though how insane it would have sounded saying he was following the mysterious voices.

Jack was walking slightly ahead of Sandy which became a very big mistake.

As Jack entered the tunnel first, the entrance vanished behind Jack. He quickly turned around and tried to break through it. Sandy on the other side was trying the same but it seemed like it was all in vain.

What ever was doing it wanted Jack alone.

Jack held his staff tighter making the blue glow intensify in the darkness. He turned and looked down the tunnel. He took a deep breath and he started to walk down it knowing what was on the other end couldn't be good.

* * *

On pure memory, the three guardians managed to get back to where they had lost Sandy and Jack to the ground. Getting back there was easier than they expected.

Tooth was actually on two feet as the all prepared to try again with the stones.

"Ready?" North asked. Tooth and Bunny gave a short nod. They began to try it out by casually walking across it to find that it finally worked.

They all fell in, devoured by the ground like Sandy and Jack.

* * *

Sandy had a dreamsand helmet on as he quickly got behind a dreamsand barrier. He pulled down a golden lever from behind the barrier. The dreamsand explosives connected to the panel blew up.

Sandy popped his head up from the barrier to see that the black substance from the tunnel entrance was undamaged.

He frowned as his barrier and helmet vanished. That was another failure. Jack truly was on his own, until Sandy could find a successful to break through the substance.

* * *

Jack made his way to the end of the tunnel coming to a large kind of room. Jack couldn't see much in the dark but he saw as much as he needed. He saw many golden eyes staring at him.

He had found the fearlings, that much he could tell. The familiar feeling that caused him to freeze up was beckoning Jack, but he pushed it back, willing it to vanish.

He lifted up his staff defensively at them.

Jack didn't know that it was their plan all along. They wanted to get him eventually alone so they could properly test his power. They were in the dark so that gave them the advantage.

They broke off their stare as they prepared to attack Jack.

* * *

**It'll get better, so don't worry. **

**Want More? Please Review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own ROTG.**

**21 Reviews Away from 200! Wow. You guys are just too awesome. I love you all. I hope my new chapter! ;)**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

Sandy conjured a dreamsand chainsaw and tried once again to break through to get to Jack. Like his other attempts it failed. Sandy silently sighed, his dreamsand wasn't breaking through it and Jack was all alone. It's not that he didn't believe Jack could take care of himself, it was the true dangers of the fearlings and how powerful they were.

Sandy managed to very faintly hear a commotion down the tunnel him and Jack first went through. He looked to the tunnel curious and quickly decided to investigate.

The three landed harshly on their backsides. The area was completely dark and they couldn't see a thing.

"I can't see anything. Bunny? North?" Tooth asked around trying to find the others.

"I'm here." North confirmed. "Bunnymund?"

"Yeah." Bunny's voice called through the dark.

"Wait I think I see a light." Tooth informed as a golden glow was coming from a tunnel.

They all watched to see a stream of golden dreamsand leak into the room spreading around for a light source. The three could then see that they weren't as spaced out as they thought.

Sandy walked in sight and Tooth immediately zoomed at him, "Sandy!"

She was quite ecstatic in finding Sandy. Sandy was relieved as well, now they could all help in getting Jack out.

Before they could ask about Jack's whereabouts he quickly beckoned all of them to follow him as he ran back down the tunnel. Dread filled them as they all closely followed. Sandy pointed and showed them the black wall and used a barrage of images to try and explain it.

"Jack is in there? Alone!" Tooth fretted as her protective side was taking over. "We have to get him out of there!"

She had basically repeated what Sandy had explained. North recognized the black substance. It was like the fearling's rope that bind him when Pitch managed to capture him for a short time.

They had to think quickly of a way to break it before the fearlings could get a large chance to harm Jack, or worse.

* * *

The only light he had to work with was the mystical glow his staff was emitting and that itself wasn't very much. He had a large disadvantage. At first he tried dodging, but he eventually hit the stone wall on the other side.

Jack wanted to find them, but he wished he could at least see better. The only advantage he had was the fearlings eyes. They had an ominous golden glow and they were very easy to spot in the darkness.

Jack used his staff and just shot his powers all over the place. The fearlings easily moved out of the way before it hit them.

"Stay still!" Jack yelled at them growing annoyed at them, he didn't expect them to listen to him but yelled it anyway.

They all zoomed at him making Jack lift from the ground and accidently dropping his staff. They hit him making him fly a couple of feet back, he would definitely have a few bruises after this. All he could hear was the faint hisses and whispers, Jack knew it was coming from the fearlings.

Jack stood back up and saw that fearlings were surrounding him. He looked directly at them and asked with a stern look,

"What are you after? What is it that you want?"

Jack heard disoriented echoes of the same laughter around him. It lasted a few seconds before it suddenly stopped and many voices in mostly a lower pitch voices answered,

"We only want what is ours!" It sounded almost demonic as it boomed around the room.

Jack was then hit across the clearing area again. He wasn't hurt too bad, but the landing that time was harsher than the last. He quickly got up from the ground and tried to retrieve his staff. It took a couple of dodge rolls before he got to it. He was surprised they didn't try and take his staff while it was away from him.

Of course though that fact didn't really bother Jack. Even though he tried burying the feeling down within him, it was itching more than ever to burst out. Jack chose to keep it on a leash though.

Jack shot around the air actually hitting a few this time, but after a few seconds he could hear the sound of ice shattering which displeased him.

This was one of the times when Jack wished he would go on 'power mode', as he would call it. Unfortunately he wasn't having much luck in the matter.

They were so powerful, but he was too. His powers just weren't working as good though. That's what Jack hoped at least.

Jack's lack of vision made him unknowingly back up into one of the stone walls.

Jack just gripped his staff tight with his right hand. The fearlings were closing in on him. He needed some sort of quick plan to get out of this.

As Jack struggled with thinking of his plan he just saw the fearlings staring at him with their golden eyes. To Jack it seemed that they were all taunting him. The short distance between him and one of the fearlings made them have perfect eye contact with each other.

Jack couldn't hold back the slightly unknown emotion that was building within him as soon as he laid eyes on them. Suddenly he saw a blue glowing. His first thought was that it was his staff, but he then noticed that his whole body was beginning to glow brighter and brighter.

Both his hands even started glowing, this was like his 'power mode', but he knew that it wasn't. This was the feeling he was trying to bury down. Not being able to hold it anymore he instead of being paralyzed, he exploded letting it out.

He literally exploded. Jack shut his eyes as his own body light became too much for his eyes. His body reacted on it's own and his staff as a massive blue explosion of light and winter magic.

* * *

It was a massive blue and white blur to Jack besides the first few seconds. When Jack opened his eyes again, he could no longer see golden eyes staring at him. The feeling within just took over him for those few seconds, but it calmed down.

It surprised him, but he wasn't really sure what to think. He remembered that the feeling reminded him of anger and letting that out just made him explode in winter magic. In a way it was like a second defense mechanism. Jack then remembered something making it his third and not second.

The only light was his staff again which he realized he was clutching very tightly. Little did he know that the fearlings were satisfied for that moment and sunk back in the shadows.

Other original fearlings weren't the only ones spectating this fight. Another was as well, it was something that lurked in the shadows as well. Jack could tell the fearlings were gone, but he felt the other presence still watching him.

_"Very nice work Jack."_

Jack jumped at torches on the walls suddenly lighting up in flames, lighting up the room. The reason why Jack was so surprised was because they weren't previously there. He quickly shook that off as a familiar face was a few feet away from him.

Jack smirked as he conjured a snowball in his hand practically waving in front of Pitch.

Pitch replied to the motion, "Put it away and I won't summon back the fearlings. We both know how excited they can get." Pitch didn't want to get hit in the face with a snowball again.

Jack sighed and complied. What did he want this time? He looked like he wanted to talk again. Jack chose to at least pretend to listen before attacking Pitch himself.

"I warned you didn't I? But you've gotten stronger, in just, what? Two...Three months?" Pitch asked with a hint of contentment in his voice.

Jack let a sentence just slip out, "Yeah Pitch it's something you wouldn't have, they're called believers."

"I did a year ago." Pitch shot back feeling like he should defend himself.

"Yeah, a YEAR ago." Jack said with emphasis on the 'year' part. "It may have been something you had, but it isn't something you deserve. You gotta earn that right."

Pitch darkly chuckled, "Well played. Spoken like a true guardian." Jack kept his serious look as Pitch said that. Maybe it was spoken like a true guardian because he was one.

Pitch's expression changed quickly and he asked, "What gives you the right and not me?"

Jack was about to answer how using fear to make people believe and comparing Pitch to him using happiness and fun was a no contest. But what Pitch said next would change everything.

"So a dimwitted colonial teenager gets the right and not someone that was born from the beginning to do this? Life isn't fair I guess."

Jack froze at that sentence. Did Pitch just say what he thought he did?

"What did you say?" Jack asked almost instantly.

Pitch grinned at Jack, "Yes I called you dimwitted. Wonderful word isn't it?" He was purposely teasing what he knew in Jack's face.

Jack glared at him. Pitch glanced at Jack for a moment and his grin grew larger,

"Oh you mean when I said colonial? Oh I know, Jackson Overland."

Jack completely froze over at that. Pitch knew his name. His real name when he was mortal.

"How do you know that?" Jack gritted through his teeth lifting up his staff at Pitch not caring if a sudden swarm of fearlings would appeared, which luckily didn't happen.

Pitch chuckled, "The fearlings know many things and so do I." The answer itself was vague and Jack looked like he was ready to shoot. That is when Pitch laughed at Jack and said,

"Shoot at me all you like Jackson. I'm not really here. I'm just projecting myself through a fearling, it's a new trick I picked up. Right now I'm well away from my lair."

"Not brave enough to fight me?" Jack growled. "How do you know about me?" Jack needed to know. His worst enemy knew who he was. Jack never told anyone, not even the guardians and how much Pitch knew spiked his need to know even more.

"We'll see each other soon, don't you fret about that. I just have a larger plan in store. And you better be careful Jack or history may repeat itself." If Pitch was talking about a specific event or his death Jack didn't know.

Suddenly Pitch's eyes were glowing gold and his whole figure became black and grew smaller. It actually was a fearling. It quickly retreated away into the shadows.

Jack fell to his knees after it left. Pitch knew. How was that possible? It was another piece to Jack's mystery puzzle. Pitch didn't know about him before.

It was then he realized two pieces that seemed to fit despite Pitch not knowing about him before. He had been to the lair before when he was mortal, Jack's memory confirmed that. It all happened in Pitch's lair.

Did he meet Pitch as a mortal?

The guardians did say that Pitch wasn't seen in centuries before they versed him for the first time. Jack shook his head, that wasn't possible. Was it? Jack didn't know, but he knew that the answer would have nothing good come from it.

* * *

**I had so much fun writing this chapter despite I started writing a midnight. I'll fix any errors later...I hope. **

**Want More? Please Review! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Wow! Now it's only 4 Reviews Away from 200. I love you all. :D**

**Also on a side note I'm aiming to get at least 30 chapters overall on this story, so the end isn't even near...I hope so at least.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

North informed the others about how the black substance was like the fearling made ropes. They asked how North got out of them.

"I used all my strength to rip it apart." North answered.

"Well in that case." Bunnymund mumbled as he pulled out a few egg bombs and threw it. As the coloured smoke cleared Bunny's face dropped as he saw it had no effect.

Sandy shook his head and hovered dreamsand images of himself doing the exact same thing and failing. North tried to stab it with one of his swords but it sunk in it and spat it back out. North picked it back up and looked to Sandy with a questioned look. Sandy shrugged, that didn't happen to him.

Tooth was trying to think it through and said, "North maybe they purposely let you break through the binds. Like your clone was some sort of test."

This was making them think. Tooth continued, "So right now they probably want to be alone with Jack." As she finished saying that through the black substance a small amount of blue light shone and a big _BOOM_.

That seemed to put Bunnymund at ease, "If that's what I think it is, he's fine."

"If they're gone, wouldn't that mean...?" Tooth trailed off, they knew what she meant.

Sandy gave a short nod and summoned a giant dreamsand hammer. It was about three times his own size and started hammering away at it. This time the black substance started to slowly crack.

* * *

Jack's head was still spinning, but he had to focus on other things. Jack knew that Pitch knowing about his past might cause problems, but he had bigger problems. Jack had time to scan what he knew in the silence.

Pitch had set that up from the beginning. Did he plan what Jack saw when he found the wind mill? If so, how did he do it?

_"We only want what is ours!_" He remembered the fearlings words. What did they mean? Jack came up with the theory that it was the children. Jack knew he needed to know some of the fearlings background so he got a better picture of what they were capable of.

All the thinking and guessing was beginning to hurt his head.

Suddenly he heard a large thud followed by a familiar voice calling his name in the tunnel, "Jack."

It was Tooth, the others must have found a way down to find him and Sandy. Jack had to snap out of his thoughts as he mentally snapped himself out of it. He got to his feet with his staff in the nick of time as the guardians ran in from the tunnel he came from.

Then a sudden thought hit Bunny. He halted the group before they got closer to Jack, "Wait. How do we know that you're the real Jack?" They all grew suspicious after Bunnymund asked that, just remembering what happened with North.

Jack sighed aloud asking, "Seriously?" They were just being cautious.

"Okay...umm..." Jack didn't know how he could prove it was him. An idea came to mind. A smile was beginning to grow on his face. It set the guardians a bit on edge until Jack quickly conjured and threw a snowball, it hit Bunnymund right in the face.

Jack remarked, "Right on target."

"That's definitely him." Bunnymund grumbled wiping the remaining snow on his fur. To their knowledge a fearling could copy appearance, but not powers. If they did they would have copied their powers long ago.

Tooth then asked the main question as soon as she knew it was Jack, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Jack began, "It turns out that this place was really to distract us. Pitch isn't even here." Jack didn't answer if he was okay. He didn't know himself, but he carried on as if nothing were wrong.

North shook his head, "He was the one that captured me and made clone though."

Jack explained, "It turns out that making fearling clones isn't all he can do. He was just projecting himself through a fearling."

"You know all this how?" Bunny asked.

"He told me and I saw it for myself. Pitch came out after the fearlings retreated. He..." Jack stopped in mid sentence. Should he tell them that Pitch knew about his past?

"He?..." Tooth asked trying to get Jack to continue.

Jack made up his mind, "He then said that he was nowhere near this place."

Jack decided that he wouldn't tell them. What good would it do? Pitch knowing about his past couldn't do any harm, well no harm that he could think of. Unless it got really bad somehow he said to himself that he would tell them. He convinced himself it was nothing to get really worked up about.

It bothered him of course and it wasn't good, but he wasn't going to let it interfere with his job as a guardian. So like a lot of things Jack chose to bury it down within him. It was what he was used to for three hundred years.

"We should probably get out of here. This isn't really the place to talk." They really had no reason to be in the lair still.

Bunny nodded, "Agreed. Let's see if my tunnels can be accessed from here." He tapped his foot on the ground a hole appeared in the ground.

"This makes things a little easier." Tooth murmured.

Jack then thought of something before they jumped in, "Wait. When Sandy and I fell why didn't you just use your tunnels to find us?"

Bunnymund explained, "I need to know where I'm openin' up my tunnel, mate. Otherwise I'll probably end up in a whole different area every time if I'm goin' in blind."

"That makes sense." Jack mumbled as they all jumped in one by one. As it closed it left a small red flower behind in the eerie lair.

* * *

"Well that was a waste of time. Pitch wasn't even there." Bunny muttered. They arrived back in the globe room of North's work shop.

"At least we know that the fearlings can shape shift." Tooth said trying to find a positive in going there.

"What now? Pitch could be anywhere." Jack stated. "We can't just go blind and splitting up trying to look for him. The fearlings are too dangerous to do that. they'll just pick us off one by one."

"I thought you said when you fought them they retreated." Bunny remembered.

"I was struggling against them. They only retreated after I exploded." Jack replied. Sandy stared at Jack for a minute just realizing what he said.

"You exploded?" North asked with slight concern for all of them.

"My powers did. Not me." Jack reassured, but that just reminded him that he didn't really know where it came from. The other guardians found that no surprise due to how powerful Jack could be, but it didn't play out like they thought.

Jack was thinking hard, "Pitch also said something about having a larger plan. For a bad guy he sure does talk a lot."

Tooth had an idea, "What about we put some of my fairies on patrol around the globe?"

Everyone looked at her. North shook his head, "It'll be too dangerous for them."

Tooth tried to persuade them, "To the fearlings we are a threat. The fearlings wouldn't see them as a threat. They can fight as well and this way we can watch the world without leaving each other."

"That's a big risk Tooth. And not just for you but your fairies as well." North stated unsure about the risky idea.

"It wouldn't be all my fairies and besides, what else can we really do? Like Jack said if we split up they'll pick us off. But they wouldn't be threatened by my fairies." Tooth was willing to risk her beloved fairies. That fact alone managed to convince Bunnymund.

"In that case, I'll send a couple of my egg statues out too. They can protect your fairies if the event calls for it." Bunny stated.

"I'll also send some yetis." North added as they all agreed.

"I'll have to go back to my palace to prepare my fairies." Tooth announced.

North then added, "I need to get my yetis ready here."

"Okay I'll be quick." Tooth said, almost as if to say she was going alone.

"I'll go with you, my tunnels might actually be a more hidden root rather than you flyin' off." Bunny suggested.

"Jack, Sandy stay here with me." North said as Bunny opened up a tunnel.

"We'll be back in about half an hour. If not check Tooth's palace or my warren."

The remaining three nodded as Tooth and Bunnymund left. North announced, "I'll be preparing yetis."

"What do Sandy and I do while you're doing that?" Jack asked before North was about to walk off.

North paused for a second and then replied after a few moments of thinking.

"Watch globe." He began walking off to find the most qualified yetis to go. Jack sighed. In other words him and Sandy couldn't do anything until Tooth and Bunny got back.

Jack at that moment remembered what the fearlings said. It then suddenly hit him that it didn't seem right that he did hear what they could say and that no one else seemed to mention anything about them talking.

He turned to Sandy as he asked, "Hey Sandy, can the original fearlings talk?"

* * *

**Sorry that if it wasn't suspenseful enough.**

**Side note again. I only get my writing mojo on when it's either 10 o'clock or +. Anyone else get that? So sorry for any mistakes. I'll fix them up...eventually.**

**Want More? Please Review! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Over 200 Reviews! You guys are the greatest! I love you all! :D**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

Sandy thought it was a strange question, but he thought about it. He shook his head and then hovered a golden question of dreamsand asking 'why.'

"Of course." Jack quietly whispered. Everything had to happen to him, didn't it? So why would he catch a break now?

"Are you sure?" Jack asked. Sandy nodded and the question mark was still hovering above him.

Jack saw and said, "I just thought that we could get info on Pitch if they could, but obviously not." If the others found out he could hear them they would freak out. Jack decided to ask the same question when the others came back just to be sure to tell them or not.

This was something he was for once going to tell them. He just hoped it would go well.

Sandy noticed that Jack looked a bit stressed so he decided to do something that would pass some time. He smiled as he explained to Jack what they should do.

* * *

North took a long time as he sent the yetis with snow globe's around the world to go on patrol. He told them to stay hidden and watch in silence.

He was on his way back to the globe room, when he got there he saw Jack and Sandy rolling around having a laughing fit, Sandy's was silent while Jack's was semi loud. Their heads were turned away from North and they didn't notice North walk in.

"Sandy? Jack?" North managed to get their attention. Jack jumped up and turned to North,

"Hi North."

He was speechless for a second as he saw Jack had a dreamsand beard on his face. North also saw Sandy had an ice beard on his face.

North smiled, "What were you doing?"

Jack and Sandy looked at each other and tried not to laugh. Jack eventually replied, "It was Sandy's idea. We were doing impressions. You should have seen my Bunny impression." Jack trailed off with a short laugh. North thought they were on some sugar high, but he smiled anyway.

Sandy and Jack exchanged looks and they had began to have a conversation. Sandy had a large montage of dreamsand images that even North couldn't catch. Surprisingly Jack knew what he meant, Jack snickered and replied, "You're joking?"

Sandy smiled and shook his head. Jack laughed, "Well I guess we can't do an impression of him unless we shave them off." Jack laughed harder and Sandy silently laughed as well.

North stood in confusion, but joined in the laughter since Jack's laugh made it so contagious.

In the middle of the laughter Bunny and Tooth returned. North, Jack and Sandy turned their heads at the same time while Jack said, "Hey guys."

Bunny blinked a few times seeing that all three of them had beards. North always had one while Jack had one out of dreamsand and Sandy had one of ice.

"Do I even want to know?"

Jack and Sandy both shook their heads while smiling. They decided to take them off each other so Jack let the ice crumble away while Sandy got rid of the dreamsand.

Jack picked up his staff laying on the ground and they then got to business.

"How did it go?" North asked Tooth.

"They were all willing to do it. They're so brave. I got them in certain sections of the globe on patrol with Bunny's statues around to help."

Bunny nodded, "I just hope it's enough to find Pitch."

"Maybe while we're at it we can also find his eyebrows." Jack snickered as Sandy silently laughed.

It then hit North that it was about Pitch's eyebrows that Sandy and Jack were laughing about beforehand. Bunny and Tooth only realized then that Pitch actually had no eyebrows. It made them lightly snort, but no more.

* * *

"Okay. Okay. I'm done." Jack said as he calmed his laughter. "So what do we do now?"

"All we can do is wait." Tooth replied honestly.

A little voice was yelling at Jack saying that this moment was the opportune moment to tell them about the fearlings. Jack pushed himself to ask aloud,

"Alright while we have time I need to ask you guys, do the original fearlings talk?"

Sandy recognized the question, he figured it out that instant himself why Jack asked. He remained silent about it to see it would go.

"They don't, do they North?" Bunny asked.

North replied, "They're not meant to. Tooth?"

"I have heard nothing from them besides from when they cloned you North."

Before they could ask why Jack asked he stated, "Well they can talk."

Everyone stared at him, even though Sandy expected this he was surprised as well. "What?" North asked Jack.

Jack couldn't believe himself that he actually convinced himself to tell them, he continued,

"I've been hearing them speak for a while now. At first I thought I was going crazy so I didn't really think much of it. But now I'm convinced , when I fought the fearlings in the lair I asked them what they wanted. They replied that they wanted what was their's."

This was a serious bomb shell considering that Jack was laughing two minutes ago. It caught them completely off guard.

"When did this start?" Tooth asked.

"A bit after we found out some of the believers lights were flickering."

"You're only telling us this now?" Bunnymund asked.

Jack sighed, "Like I said before I thought I was going crazy, I was out of the loop with all this memory business so I really didn't know what was going on. But now I'm sure, so I told you guys."

A silence lingered for a while as they processed what Jack had just told them. Sandy let out a silent breath as he thought about it. "You are one big mystery, did you know that?" Bunny mumbled as he scanned through the new information.

"It's not a bad thing, but I don't think it's a good thing either." Jack muttered.

He was right. They never knew that they could speak and it turns out they could and Jack could hear them.

"How do you think this happened?" North asked as he finally managed to say something.

Jack shrugged, "That's what I would like to find out."

At that moment Jack was determined to find out why and remembered another thing that he wanted to know, "Since we have time I want you guys to tell me about the original fearlings."

"What exactly do you want to know?" North asked.

"Everything."

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTES: You'll get some Golden Age background next chapter. I have never read any of the books, but I have read the wiki, so it's not really going to follow the books. The Golden Age is going to be original-ish...Hopefully. I also got the idea of Sandy and Jack with beards from this: **

** art/Rise-Of-The-Guardians-Sandy-and-Jack-345073122 (It was drawn by ispan0w0 on deviant art.)**

**Plus I read from another ROTG fanfic how someone brings up the fact that Pitch doesn't have eyebrows. So I thought it would be fun to add that fact in my fanfic.**

**Wow that was long...Anyway...Want More? Please Review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Okay in this chapter is some background info on the Golden Age. And just repeating from what I said last chapter, I haven't read the books. But I have read bits and pieces of the wiki. So this isn't really following the book. It's more based on it.**

**And sorry for being so late. **

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

North began, "We'll start from the very beginning. Like we said before they are like the nightmare sand fearlings but stronger. They seem stronger now, but weaker at same time."

Jack looked at North puzzled.

Tooth continued from North to properly explain, "Back in the Golden Age they were capable of many more things, but now they don't seem strong enough to do it yet. In that way they are weaker, but they are getting stronger and it looks like they will continue to grow even more than before."

"What could they do?" Jack asked.

"One would be illusions that would mess with your head more ways than one." Bunnymund continued, "Also the power to create other fearlings."

The guardians exchanged an almost sad glance at each other. Before Jack could ask, Sandy used his dreamsand and made a horse representing a fearling and a child. The fearling surrounded the child and the fearling engulfed the child, when the fearling was finished there was two fearlings.

After that Jack understood, "Fearlings are transformed kids?"

"Most are just created from darkness and fear alone, but the fearlings do have the power to change people into fearlings. But it also depends on how much negative emotion they felt the moment before they were transformed. Thankfully they've shown no signs of having that power this time." Tooth answered.

Bunnymund continued from that, "It is most likely because they have been forgotten and no one fears them. Yet."

"So I take it that there's nothing on them talking?"

"Nothing we know of.

"How did you managed to fight them in the Golden Age?"

"We fought back against them, but the best we could do is capture and lock them up in a special cell. There was light everywhere so they couldn't hide and there was no escape." North replied.

Bunny continued, "It was generally peaceful when they were locked up. There was still a few rogue fearlings, but they were easily taken care of. Back then the army mostly took care of it."

"What?" Jack couldn't help but say aloud.

North replied, "During the Golden Age we weren't chosen yet."

"I thought you said you fought them?" Now he was getting really confused.

"We did, everyone did their part. We fought and helped when we could, everyone did. The army did most of the big battles against them though. All the people of the world were updated on what the army was doing and what was happening. They did what they could to help."

Jack nodded as it made slightly more sense. In other words they weren't in the front lines but still fought and helped when they could.

Tooth continued, "We were only chosen as guardians when the Dark Ages came. The Golden Age was a large part of history, but it was forgotten. When Pitch came into the picture he destroyed any documentation of the Golden Age."

That was somewhat surprising to Jack, "Why?"

"We never really found out. We just guessed it was because it somewhat represented willpower and hope." Bunny replied.

North grinned at that moment with a slight amount of pride, "Luckily Manny managed to save some documents that I have safely hidden here at the pole."

"What happened to the army?"

The guardians looked grim as Jack asked. He instantly knew what had happened to them as he saw their faces without them answering. Pitch transformed the army into fearlings. That would explain why there was so many. Jack deeply exhaled. They were very powerful.

Jack also realized another point, "Wait back up for a second, if they were locked up how did they get back out?"

The guardians looked to each other again and Bunnymund replied, "We don't know exactly what happened, but we do know that it was Pitch that freed them and he became apart of them."

"Did you ask the Man in the Moon?"

North nodded, "He doesn't know either, he is still looking for answers to this day."

Jack scanned what he just learned. It helped, but it didn't answer his question on how he could hear them speak. Even if they were human, why was it he was the only one that could hear them?

It still remained a puzzle. It didn't just worry Jack, it worried the others as well. But there was nothing they could really do and they didn't really know if it was a good or bad thing.

"I think that's all I need to know." Jack ended the discussion for good.

* * *

After that all they really could do was wait. They had a minor discussion about the search parties before parting away from each other in the workshop.

North retreated to his workshop room with Bunny and Sandy to discuss new strategies, but Sandy quickly dozed off in North's large red arm chair. Tooth was keeping herself busy by helping the remaining yetis reorganize their work schedule to be more organized, most of them didn't object.

Jack on the other hand was sitting on a rafter in the globe room watching the globe of belief. He couldn't stop thinking about what the fearlings said.

_"We only want what is ours!" _

Jack was stumped. Jack guessed it was the children, but he couldn't help but feel that it was something else. On the other hand he could have been paranoid, but he knew that it could have been anything but good.

He also remembered how Pitch's lair was familiar. It bothered him a lot.

"I never lived in England." Jack muttered to himself. How could he have been there before? His own memories frustrated him.

Jack angrily sighed to himself, "Why can't I remember!?"

As luck would have it right after he said that his vision began to quickly blur.

"Well here we go again." Jack mumbled as his vision completely shifted. Jack didn't noticed that his entire body slumped as his vision shifted. It made it look like he was asleep with his eyes shut.

* * *

_He opened his eyes and he was in an unknown surrounding. "Where am I?" Jack asked himself. He ventured further down a tunnel that only had fire torches for light. At the end of the tunnel he poked his head out of the exit, "Hello? Is anyone here?"_

_He found himself in a large area type room with another path. His brown eyes searched around to see it was to only other path. When he turned to look back where he came from it disappeared, as if it were never there._

_Jack stumbled back shocked. He looked to the other tunnel and said aloud, "Well this is weird."_

"The voice I heard in the lair. It was me." Jack said in his mind as he couldn't speak because he was watching his memory, unable to do nothing else but watch.

_He continued down the tunnel and found a large stone brick wall in his way. He shook his head and prepared to turn back until he saw for a few seconds, three specific bricks turn black then return to normal._

_Jack stared for a minute until he deeply exhaled and went closer to the wall. He remembered the bricks that turned back and reached out to the nearest one. He tapped and poked it, but nothing happened. Until he pushed it. It was startled as it was pushed in._

_Jack felt like a genius. He quickly pushed in the other bricks and slightly smiled as the brick wall move out the way. Jack cautiously went down the new hall. He kept walking wondering where exactly he was._

_It wasn't long until Jack saw a row of stones along the ground. He thought nothing of it and continued to walk, but as he walked over it the ground opened and as he fell down it closed._

_Jack landed flat on his back, but quickly got up. Unlike Jack's visit recently this time the room had fire torches for lighting. _

_"This place just gets weirder and weirder by the second." Jack felt calm about the situation, he surprised himself due to that fact. A normal person would probably panic being in a random place with no memory of getting there. But not Jack._

_Jack's heard shot up to the only tunnel in the room. He heard noises coming from the tunnel. He couldn't catch what exactly what it was, but it was like something was jumping around and some sort of scratching noise like an animal._

_Either if the decision was stupid, brave or both was when Jack instantly began walking towards the tunnel._

* * *

**Want More? Please Review! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

_Jack came out of the end of the tunnel. He came to another large clearing with two paths to choose from. At the corner of his eye he saw something move into one of the tunnels. _

_"This way."_

_"Down here."_

_"Yes come."_

_Jack slowly went to the tunnel with voices coming out of it and where he saw something._

_"This is one weird dream." Jack muttered to himself. It had to be a dream, right?_

_He slowly walked toward the tunnel and entered. He followed down the tunnel to another area. It only had one lit torch, it was barely enough light to see. _

_"Hello?" Jack called out as he took a few steps forward. He quickly turned a feeling a presence behind him. _

_"Again?" He asked aloud as the way he just came from was blocked off once again. _

_Jack turned back around and walked into the center of the room. He showed no fear as he asked aloud seriously, "What ever you are stop fooling around. Stop hiding and come and face me."_

_All that was heard was silence. Jack stood his ground in patience. It payed off as he saw something moving around in the shadows. Whispers filled the darkness. Jack was off guard as a voice began speaking directly at him, _

_"You drive the fear away. How can you do that?"'_

_Jack didn't really understand the question. Another eerie voice continued, "The children listen to you and they gain laughter in the place where screams are meant to be."_

_"Our power weakens because of it."_

_"It would have been easier to turn you, but your belief stops us."_

_"What are you talking about?" Jack was getting very confused. They just ignored him and continued to speak._

_"Why is it that you still believe, in THEM?"_

_"Them?" Jack asked aloud getting even more confused._

_"But either way we will get what we want in the end."_

_"What? Who are you or should I say what are you?" Jack kept looking around him as he felt something crawling closer to him from the shadows. Before he even knew it he was surrounded by dark figures. He couldn't see if they had faces, they hid that fact well._

_Jack tried to take a step back but quickly turned to realize that they were boxing him in. Suddenly darkness began to surround his vision like hands were covering patches of his eye sight._

_The darkness completely took over his vision and he felt like he was falling backwards. _

___"There is no escape, Jackson Overland!" The voice echoed as Jack's eyes snapped open and he shot up. _

___He breathed heavily yet quietly. Jack examined his surroundings. He was home. He was safe. Out of instinct he looked to his left to see his sister sleeping peacefully. Jack sighed and whispered to himself, "It was just a dream...Or was it?"_

___He shook his head as he quietly made his way out of the room. Jack checked on his parents, the door was left from the fire place. He quietly opened the door and saw they were fine and still fast asleep. Jack had always been protective of his family, that trait never disappeared._

___Jack quietly shut their door and stepped outside and he knew the fact he wasn't wearing shoes. He never really liked wearing shoes. He liked how free he felt without them and because they just got ruined if he tried to climb a tree with them._

___His mother gave up trying to make him wear shoes a long time ago. The only times she nagged him was if it was cold or snowing he had to wear shoes. _

___Jack saw that the sun was about to come up. He breathed in the cool air. ____Jack began contemplating about his dream. He had never had a dream like that before. That's when he thought about what he was doing the previous night._

___He had a flashback to the story he told the other night._

**___"And so the boy turned around to see..." Jack stopped for suspense. "A giant magical moose!" He quickly grabbed to antlers that a boy sitting on a barrel was holding for him and turned his back on the crowd of kids as he took large stomps on the spot, while trying to mimic a moose._**

**___The children laughed. One boy from the crowds voice was heard, "You're funny, Jack."_**

**___Jack smiled at the comment. Jack continued, _**

**___"He befriended the moose and he rode it like a horse. The two were adventuring until a tall dark figure stood in their way! It was the Boogeyman!"_**

**___Before the children could react to that Jack continued, _**

**___"But instead of running away the boy and moose started laughing. The Boogeyman was covered in boogers!"_**

**___The children went into a fit of laughter with a few girls whispering, "Eww."_**

**___Jack noticed that is was getting really dark. "Okay that's all the time we have tonight."_**

**___The kids sighed in disappointment, but he overheard a blond headed girl ask, "Jack is the Boogeyman real?"_**

**___Jack nodded, "Yes."_**

**___The children grew surprised and slight fear appeared on their faces. Jack smiled and continued, "I'm not afraid of him though and none of you should be either. If you are a little bit frightened it's okay. Everyone gets scared once in a while. Just remember to believe in yourself...And the giant magical moose."_**

**___The children laughed at the last part. Laughter was put into the place of fear._**

**___"We have to go home now Jack." His sister informed him. She grabbed one of his hands to hold._**

**___"Okay let's go little flower."_**

**___His sister giggled at the nickname._**

___He had said not to be scared of the Boogeyman, was that it? _

___Maybe he was just over thinking the matter. Or maybe it was something more. Jack shook his head, it was just a dream. Or more he wished it was._

* * *

Jack silently shot up as his memory ended. He breathed deeply to clear his head. He looked around and saw that he was still in the rafters in the globe room. Jack was annoyed that it was a memory that raised further questions.

He pointed out to himself what was key from the memory.

One was that he was in Pitch's lair before in a dream. No doubt the dark figures were fearlings, but in the memory he didn't look into their eyes. So it wasn't the moment when he did. Jack was somewhat relieved at that.

Second was that he believed in the Boogeyman, Pitch, but just like Jamie and his friends he wasn't afraid. Jack knew it was some sort of connection, what exactly he didn't know and he didn't really want to find out.

Jack looked to the globe and stared as he noticed something. He stood up and quickly ran to his staff leaning against another rafter. He checked closer to the globe letting the wind hold him up.

Lights were going out very quickly in Japan and some other countries, but not as much.

Suddenly screams pierced echoed through his head. He fell to the ground thrown off guard by the screams in his head. His vision flashed gold as he heard the screams. Jack recognized the screams. They were the screams of children after a terrible nightmare.

Jack pushed it out. He tried at least. He used all his willpower to make it vanish. Through the screams he yelled to the top of his lungs,

"GUYS!" As he yelled it the screams stopped and the yell managed to catch the attention of the other guardians.

* * *

**Want More? Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Happy Easter! I hope that all us believers get to see Bunny this year ;) **

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

Sandy was still sleeping as Bunny and North were trying to plan a strategy. On a desk they were examining a map. Bunny began pointing along the map as he said, "Maybe if we send some fairies there and some yetis we could corner them off."

"The originals would have the cover of night by then Bunny." North shot down Bunny's idea.

Bunny sighed, "Well I don't know, mate. This situation is just getting hairier. What exactly is Pitch planning?"

"I don't know, but it is going to be big." North added, "I feel it. In my belly."

Bunny and North immediately looked to the door hearing someone come in.

"It's just me." Tooth reassured. "Any luck?"

"None." Bunnymund sighed. "There is always a flaw. It would help if we knew what Pitch was planning, but of course we don't know so it just makes things a lot more complicated."

"Only time will tell." North stated. "Is Jack still in globe room?"

**"GUYS!"**

Even though they were far away from the globe room they could hear the yell as clear as day, especially Bunny. To him it was like someone just yelled in his ear. Sandy shot up and saw the others dash past him, catching on he quickly followed them.

* * *

Jack stood back on two feet while he tightly gripped his staff. He immediately noticed his nose was bleeding. Hearing large foot steps coming toward the globe room, Jack quickly wiped the blood from his nose.

In seconds the guardians came barging into the globe room asking frantic questions like, what was wrong and if he was okay.

Jack quickly shook off what happened and went to the problem at hand. He pointed to the globe, "Light's are going out and fast."

Slight relief was shown since Jack's yell was so loud and over the top, but it quickly shifted to the concern for the children.

"What's stationed near Japan?" Jack asked as they all saw that a few lights were beginning to turn off.

"My yetis." North stated.

"Look!" Bunnymund pointed as lights were beginning to go out in Australia. "How are they moving around so fast with our patrols everywhere?"

"Who's stationed near Australia?" Jack asked.

"My fairies and Bunny's egg statues. Baby Tooth is in charge near that division."

Baby Tooth was the first to volunteer out of the fairies. After what happened with Pitch over a year ago, Baby Tooth would always be in charge of something being Tooth's right hand fairy.

"We must go on sleigh so we can see and chase properly." North was right while Bunny dreaded it. "To the sleigh!" North loudly announced. They all were quickly leaving the room, except Jack.

He paused for a moment thinking if he should have told them about what had happened to him. He shook his head. There was no time for that. The main concern was for the children. He also felt that whatever was going to unfold from what he knew was going to be something that he would have to deal with alone.

Jack quickly caught up and grinned as he saw Bunny cautiously step into the sleigh, he really preferred his tunnels.

They were soon off going around the route and loops going off into the sky. North whispered, Australia into the snow globe and threw it into mid air. In moments they were flying above the night sky in Darwin and it was pouring with rain. It was wet season in Darwin around this time of year.

"It's good to be home." Bunnymund muttered as his fur was beginning to get wet.

* * *

The sleigh floated in mid air as they planned what they were doing. None of them were too bothered by the rain because Sandy conjured a large dreamsand umbrella protecting them from the rain.

"Where are most of the lights going out here?" Tooth asked as they all inspected the mini believer globe in the sleigh.

Sandy pointed a dreamsand arrow down saying that it was Darwin.

"Tooth, where are your fairies?" Bunny asked.

"They are doing a rotation, but they should be around here about now." Tooth stated. Suddenly the rain stopped, revealing how warm and humid it was.

North landed the sleigh on the very outskirts of Darwin. Tooth was using her connection with her fairies to let the fairies find them.

Jack jumped out of the sleigh and twirled his staff around. Tooth was the first to ask, "Jack will you be okay in this heat?"

He stopped twirling his staff and looked at her almost surprised and replied, "Yeah. My powers are just slightly more weaker in the heat. I only start getting side effects from heat if I stay in it for more than twelve hours, so I'll say we're good for now."

It seemed like they were learning something new about Jack every hour. It was in seconds that the fairies showed up. Baby Tooth was instantly buzzing around Jack chirping happily. They hadn't seen each other for a very long time.

"I missed you too, Baby Tooth." Jack smiled.

Tooth had to pretend to loudly clear her throat to get Baby Tooth's attention. Baby Tooth reluctantly went over to Tooth along with nine other fairies.

"Okay ladies, the fearlings have been travelling around fast and we don't know how they're getting by so quickly. We need you girls to keep a large look out. We'll be here for a while to see if we can see their method of travelling. If you do see them you already know what to do."

She gave the fairies a short nod to go off. All of them did a mini salute and flew off, all except Baby Tooth. She began a somewhat chatter about something at Tooth.

Tooth sighed and said, "Fine, but if it get's too dangerous, you have to get away."

Baby Tooth nodded and quickly flew over and she sat on Jack's shoulder.

"She didn't want to go, did she?" Jack asked with a smile.

Tooth replied, "She insisted that she can keep an eye on you. She worries about you a lot."

Baby Tooth chimed in agreement. She could be just as stubborn as Tooth if it came to someones well being.

* * *

"Okay so where do we start?" Jack asked.

"Well I would say they're travelling through the shadows, but our patrols are monitoring that, so they would have seen them by now if they were." Tooth stated.

"They are around here. I feel it. In my bell-" North was interrupted by Bunny hissing,

"Shhhhhhh!" At first North thought it was because Bunnymund was bothered by his saying, until he noticed Bunny's ears twitching.

Sandy hovered a dreamsand question mark infront of Bunny.

He responded with a demand, "Everyone get back in the sleigh. North go that way." He pointed to the north-east. They all got back in the sleigh and North flew the sleigh following Bunnymund's directions.

"Stop for a second. Do you hear that?" They floated in mid air over many homes. It was silent for a few seconds until a child's scream was heard. Just like what Jack had heard before, it was the scream from a child waking up from a nightmare.

The first scream was followed by three more screams. Baby Tooth gave out a loud chirp as she pointed at a dark figure jumping on the roof tops.

North went full speed with the sleigh as he made the reindeer go faster. The dark figure was fast. The sleigh could barely keep up. It became a very rickety ride for everyone due to the speed they were going. They were just going faster and faster. Bunnymund was becoming extremely freaked out.

"Duck!" North called out quickly as they were going past a tree with a large branch sticking out.

Jack almost didn't duck in time making Bunnymund more anxious. Jack noticed and joked, "Hey Bunny, imagine if we fell out of the sleigh at this speed."

Bunnymund did nothing but glare at Jack as he said that. Jack smirked.

Suddenly it looked like the figure disappeared. They needed to make a quick stop. North quickly pulled the reins on the sleigh and they all came to a halt very quickly. It caused everyone to fall over forwards except for North and Bunny.

North was used to going that speed since it was his sleigh, while Bunny had dug his feet and nails into the sleigh holding on for dear life. "Never go that fast. Again!" Bunnymund panted realizing that he was still alive.

Tooth only tripped a small way forward, she scooped up Baby Tooth from the ground and saw she was pretty content with the ride.

While both Sandy and Jack were harshly thrown, Jack was the one that seemed to have the bad luck, smacking his head pretty hard. But Jack had a hard head, so he was generally fine.

His whole body alone with Sandy's were in awkward positions due to the fall. Jack's staff was somewhat between his legs. If it was the pain in his head he felt or if he was just getting used to it Jack's vision flashed a golden yellow then completely shifted.

_He watched through the pair of the eyes of someone else, or more something else. He saw the sleigh from a far, it was hovering above the ocean. Suddenly he was forced to look down into the water and it dived into the water. _

Upon contact with the water, his vision returned to normal. It was by far the quickest vision type thing he had experienced. Jack stood back up.

North turned from the front seat of the sleigh and asked, "Are you alright?" He noticed a speck of blood drip out of Jack's nose. North assumed that Jack had hit his nose when they fell forwards.

Jack didn't seem too bothered by it as he carelessly wiped it away. Suddenly it clicked for Jack. Deep. Dark. Hidden. Connected to every country.

"The water." He barely even breathed out the words.

"What?" Bunny asked aloud.

Jack said it much louder and clearer, "The water. They are travelling through the ocean." Jack poked his head over the back of the sleigh and saw a small golden glow of eyes travelling through the water, it was about to go past the sleigh. The others copied Jack and saw.

Jack took a few steps back. Bunnymund saw and figured out what Jack was planning to do, "Do you ever think about what you're about to do?" He hoped that saying that would stop him.

"Not really." Jack managed to say as he leaped off the sleigh into the water before anyone could stop or grab him.

As they heard the water splash, Bunnymund yelled, "Reckless little ratbag! What is he thinking?"

It was only a few seconds before they saw a giant blue light explode with in the water.

* * *

**Want More? Please Review! :D**

**Sorry for an mistakes. I'll fix them up when I can.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Sorry guys, I was busy. But now that I'm not, here's a new chapter! And were almost on 100 favs. You guys are awesome. ****Side note, I finally got Rise of the Guardians on DVD! It only came out today where I live and I LOVE it! ****Anyways, Thanks for being patient with waiting guys. :)**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

Jack barely had enough time to take in a breath as he leaped into the water. Jack opened his eyes as soon after he hit the water. He let himself sink down as he saw a golden glow coming at him. Jack felt a surge of power and let it out. Blue streams of winter magic traveled quickly in the water, shooting in multiple directions.

With a stroke of luck on of the streams hit the fearling and caused a minor blue explosion under the water. Jack quickly shielded his eyes away from the light. When he looked back he saw a mini glowing blue iceberg with the fearling inside. It was heading up to float and Jack copied the mini iceberg.

Jack breathed in air with a loud gasp after holding it for so long. Relief washed over the guardians as they saw him.

"I got it!" He called up to the floating sleigh.

"Good job, Jack. Though next time you shouldn't go jumping off sleigh." North called down. Baby Tooth squeaked with delight and praise, obviously impressed at what he just did.

Jack swam over to the frozen fearling and took a good look at it. Suddenly the ice quickly cracked and it jumped out. Jack luckily ducked his head into the water out of the fearling's way as it dived back into the water.

Jack quickly poked his head back up and could still see the golden glowing eyes travelling through the water trying to escape.

"No you don't. Wind!" Jack yelled out, pointing towards the fearling. The wind under Jack's order immediately plucked the fearling out of the water and trapped it in a sphere of swirling wind. The fearling was in a shape of a horse and tried to escape, but the wind was preventing it, giving the fearling limited space.

"Nice catch!" Jack praised. The wind gentle pulled Jack out of the water, unlike how harsh it pulled out the fearling in the water. Jack instantly dried as he got out of the water and the wind dropped him softly back in the sleigh.

Jack was generally surprised along with the others that the wind managed to catch it.

"I thought you couldn't swim." Tooth stated.

"I never said I couldn't." Jack was replied. He was great at swimming to that fact. Jack wondered why Tooth said that.

"I thought you said you were afraid of drowning." Tooth recalled.

That's when Jack remembered he once told the guardians he had a fear of drowning. It was true at the time.

"I got over that a long time ago, Tooth. Don't worry about it." Jack reassured. He had almost forgotten that he was ever once afraid of that. He obviously wasn't now.

"You want to question the fearling now or what?" Jack asked everyone. The others exchanged looks, while Sandy just shrugged. They were all wondering what to expect since Jack could hear the fearlings speak.

North gave the nod of approval and said, "I think we land before we do." Floating in the middle of the ocean wasn't the ideal way of starting an interrogation.

"Can the wind keep fearling in sphere?" North asked.

"Yep. I can make it follow us too." Jack smiled with determination as he kicked his staff back into his hands. Baby Tooth automatically started flying around Jack's head chirping multiply things.

* * *

They traveled forwards rather then back. They went into the direction of the sunlight so the fearling would have a disadvantage just in case. The wind sphere followed the sleigh and Jack watched the wind cage like a hawk to make sure the fearling didn't slip away.

They landed on a small island where the sun was high. There was few trees and plenty of sunlight.

Jack asked the wind to make the sphere hover in the sun, over the sand near the sea shore. The sleigh was a few feet away from the wind sphere.

"So how is this going to work exactly?" Tooth asked as they all got out of the sleigh and stared at the fearling in the wind sphere that was watching them with interest.

Jack replied, "We'll ask it questions and I'll tell you guys if it answers." It was simple. Or to how it worked in Jack's head anyway.

Baby Tooth was getting pretty close to the wind sphere when it looked like the fearling silently hissed at her. It intimidated her enough that she instantly flew back and she hid in the hood of Jack's jumper.

Jack's face went serious as North began to question it, "What is Pitch planning?"

It stared at them with a hidden glare and to Jack's surprise it responded, _"Nothing of your concern."_

Everyone looked to Jack as he said, "It says that it's none of our business."

"So it really just spoke right now?" Bunny asked with a hint of curiousity.

"Yeah." Jack's responded hesitantly.

"You're definitely something else, mate." Jack wasn't sure if that comment was positive or negative. He presumed it was a mix of both.

Jack went back to the task at hand. "What is Pitch planning?" Jack repeated.

The fearling had a disoriented laugh and replied, _"Wondering. Seeing. Knowing. All things that are a part of mystery."_

Jack faced scrunched up in confusion. The others noticed and Sandy hovered a golden dreamsand question mark. Jack saw and replied, "Now it's just speaking complete nonsense."

_"The beginning. Is where **he** is."_

Now they were getting somewhere. Jack repeated what he heard in his own words, "It just said the beginning is where Pitch is."

"What does that mean?" Bunny asked. No one had an answer. Everyone was thinking.

"Beginning...The Dark Ages?" North suggested.

It clicked for Sandy. He made a dreamsand mansion and made the dreamsand look like the mansion was set on fire with mini versions of them standing near it, all except Jack.

Tooth understood and said it aloud, "His 'fake' lair that we burned? You really think so Sandy?"

Sandy nodded.

"But we burned it down. Are you sure?" North asked.

Sandy nodded once again, completely convinced.

Bunny sighed, "If it is somehow still there I guess it's worth a shot, but it's probably a trap since a fearling told us."

"I actually think it's telling the truth." Jack replied as he looked towards the fearling, as if studying it.

"Why?" Bunny asked.

Jack turned his head away from the fearling and shrugged, "It's just a feeling I guess, sorta like what North gets."

North tapped on his belly and said, "My belly says to trust Jack."

Jack could tell that Bunnymund was just be cautious and realistic, but it was a nice change to have North backing him up rather then Bunnymund for once.

Bunnymund sighed once again, "If it is a trap, I'm going to say I told you so."

"What do we do with the- where did it go?" Tooth asked. They all turned and noticed that the fearling was gone and the wind sphere was no more. Bunnymund gave North and Jack a look. Now he was convinced it was a trap.

"It's the only lead we've got." Tooth stated.

"Were going to have to take the risk." North added from Tooth. Sandy and Jack nodded while Bunny just hoped that it wouldn't end as bad as the last lair they went to.

* * *

**Want More? Please Review! :D**

**(I'll fix mistakes up later.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own ROTG.**

_**Sorry for the delay, I've been busy. :( **_

**Over 100 Fav's! I love you all! :D Thank you guys so much.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all!**

* * *

They went back into the sleigh and went through a portal to get to England in a matter of a few seconds. Luckily the sun was still up and high in the sky in England.

"So where is this so called 'fake' lair?" Jack asked.

"It's basically in the middle of nowhere." Tooth replied.

"Of course." Jack muttered. It was one of the classic bad guy cliques. It made him want to laugh.

North slowed down the sleigh as Bunnymund muttered in awe, "No way."

Jack saw it for the first time. It had to be at least six stories high. It looked old and beaten up, but it still looked magnificent at the same time.

"Wow." Was all Jack managed to say while North landed and they all started bickering, except Jack and Sandy. Bunny was the first one that jumped out of the sleigh as they looked at the mansion from a distance.

"This can't be." Bunnymund said aloud. Even though the fearling had told them it still existed, he still couldn't believe it. Jack looked around and he could of swore that he had flown past the area before and he never saw a mansion.

"Well it wasn't lying at least." Tooth flew towards Bunny trying to see a brighter side to it. Sandy just looked with confusion and surprised.

North continued from what Bunnymund had said, "But how is it here still. We burned it down." He was also in confusion along with Bunny.

At this point Jack couldn't help but ask as he hopped out of the sleigh, "So what's the deal with this place again?"

"This is what we thought Pitch's liar was after we defeated him the first time. We burned it down, but it's still here, exactly how it was years ago." Bunny replied not taking his eyes off the mansion. Jack then remembered them mentioning it when they were in Antarctica.

"So are we gonna go in or what." Jack started walked ahead until Bunny quickly pulled him back by his hoodie.

"Hold your horses, mate. If you haven't noticed it's obviously a trap." Bunnymund stated as if it were a fact.

"We don't know if it is a trap or not and even if it is a trap, it's not like it's our first time dealing with one."

Tooth agreed, "Jack is right. We just need to be careful." Sandy nodded emphasizing Tooth's words.

Bunny felt like he was the only one with sense, but he also knew that he trusted Jack as much as the others to some extent. He wouldn't leave Jack alone in his warren, he didn't trust him that much. But if it came to something to do with being a guardian, he knew Jack would have his back. So he was going to put a bit of faith in him regardless of the feeling that it was a trap.

"Well we can't stand out here all day." North announced as he started walking toward the mansion, regardless of the confusion that the mansion was there once again.

So the guardians all began to enter the mansion that shouldn't be.

* * *

They pushed open the large door and saw a large stair case in the center and more stairs on the left and right from the center stairs leading to a higher level in the mansion. It looked really old, but it looked unusually clean. It was generally dark in the mansion, but light filled most of the dark through lit candelabras and a large candle chandelier in the center of the roof of the floor.

"It looks exactly the same." North couldn't help but say aloud. The others noticed as well. That fact only managed to thickened their curiousity even more.

"Are you sure that you burnt this place down?" Jack asked as he admired the scenery. He hadn't seen a mansion this big in centuries. Baby Tooth on the other hand didn't like how eerie it looked and flew into Jack's jumper pocket.

"We did." Bunny confirmed with obvious confusion. It may have been many centuries ago, but it still looked exactly how it once was.

They went up the center stairs and went up the stairs on the right. They looked down the new hall. It was very long down and a large window was near the end next to a smaller staircase up. There was a count of fifteen doors on each side before getting to the end.

"So where do we start looking first? There are so many rooms." Tooth asked. Sandy just shrugged as a response.

Suddenly a shadow was seen going under a door, if they weren't paying attention, they would have missed it. The door the shadow went under, was the one closest near the stairs to the right.

"I guess that answers your question." Bunny muttered as they all ran down the hall to the door.

North put his hand on the rusty knob and looked to the others. They all gave North a short nod and he threw open the door. The room was massive, but the only objects in the room were two lit candelabras, a window and a single chair was in the center of the room.

They all stepped in, all of them were on their guard. They all had a good look around the room and found nothing, even Baby Tooth inspected around and found nothing.

"We all saw something come in here, right?" North asked, just wanting to confirm it. Before any of them could respond, a cold wind blew around the room causing the candles to go out. Only leaving the light from the window to remain.

"Frostbite, now is not the time for a cold wind." Bunny complained. He expected Jack to smirk or say a cheeky remark, but Jack did neither. Instead he remained silent. The others were quick to notice as well.

"Jack?" Tooth asked. He didn't reply.

Baby Tooth tried to help by chirping something at Jack, while flying around him, trying to get his attention, but Jack continued to ignore both. His head turned to the door and the expression on his face had a range of mixed emotions on it. The ones that stand out were shock and annoyance.

Now they were all curious, "Jack?" Tooth tried again.

This time Jack responded, "Tell me you guys hear that."

"Hear what?" Bunnymund asked. That question alone answered Jack's question. He didn't really expect them to hear, but to him it was so loud that he thought maybe it was the exception.

He was overhearing music, most of it was muffled, but he could hear something. Suddenly his vision flashed a golden yellow. Out of the worst possible times, it chose now to hit him.

No one noticed something was wrong until Jack let his staff slip out of his hand. Soon after, Jack couldn't help but screw his eyes shut and fall to his knees while holding his head, as more gold filled his vision.

"Jack?!" He heard North's yell and Baby Tooth's worried squeaks quickly fade as his vision shifted as well as his other senses.

* * *

_The sound of music became completely heard as Jack watched through the eyes of another. Pitch was playing the piano. Jack recognized that it was a piece written by Mozart._

_Suddenly Jack was pulled back by something and he somehow ended back at the entrance. Jack watched as whatever he was spectating out of zoomed up the stairs. It zoomed, but slowed down for a second past the door him and the guardians were in._

_It then zoomed back down the stairs to the candelabra on the left nearest to the staircase. It pulled down the middle candle and a pathway opened up. It flew down the new path leading back to Pitch playing the piano._

* * *

Jack snapped out of it and he noticed that everyone was crowding him. He also felt North's hands on his shoulders. He heard a distinct voice begin to sound normal as he said his question, "We better get him out of here, mate."

"No." Jack replied as he opened his eyes and felt his strength return to him. They then all noticed that he had snapped out of whatever he was in.

Baby Tooth worriedly chirped at him while Tooth quickly questioned him, "What happened?"

"Good question." Jack muttered as he quickly put his hand to his nose before blood could start dripping everywhere. Baby Tooth sat on his shoulder and chirped something more at him that sounded like she was worried for him.

"What was that all about?" Bunny basically repeated Tooth's question. As he asked that North took his hands off of Jack's shoulders. Jack noticed and grabbed his staff beside him and stood back up.

Jack removed his hand from his nose and replied, "Just follow me." He marched out of the room before anyone could ask or object. Bunny was only two steps behind Jack, but when he got out of the door after him, Jack was already down the other side of the hall.

They had to run to catch up, or in Tooth's case, fly. As they were going down the main staircase they saw Jack standing and staring at a candelabra, while Baby Tooth chirped at him as if asking if he was okay, once again.

"Do you mind explaining?" Bunny asked as they got to Jack while he was still staring at the candelabra. He didn't reply, instead he pulled down the center candle and a pathway opened up before them.

They were all surprised by this new discovery. That is when Jack replied, "I sometimes see things and to be honest, I don't really know what exactly they are."

"What do you mean, see things?" North asked.

"I'll tell you later, but what I do know that Pitch is down there."

Jack purposely left out the part, that it was mainly looking through the eyes of a fearling. He would tell them that part later, right now he just wanted to get Pitch. He knew that he probably had a lot of explaining to do.

"First you're hearing things and now you're seein' things." Bunny muttered. Jack was a puzzle indeed. But Jack wasn't off the hook as much as he thought as the others prepared to go down the new pathway. Baby Tooth shook her head and sat in Jack's hoodie.

When they did have the proper amount of time, they planned on giving Jack a long talk about his new found mysteries, including what happened in Antarctica with Pitch. Jack just had a bad habit of not telling them things. They didn't understand why Jack didn't just tell them. Did Jack not trust them? But deep down, they knew it was for a different reason entirely.

* * *

They let Jack lead them down the path, he memorized what he saw, even if it did look like it was on fast forward. Bunnymund could hear something in the distance. He knew what it was as they got closer.

"Wha-" Before he could finish the word, Jack raised a finger to his lips and shook his head at Bunny. The others got the message not to talk. As they went further down they could finally hear the piano.

Sandy had a mini dreamsand piano over his head with a golden question mark. Jack nodded and kept his finger near his lips to remind the others to be quiet.

They quietly crept down to see Pitch playing an old grand piano and he didn't seem to notice them, yet. Sandy had an idea and silently told them through dreamsand.

They all seemed to understand the plan as they all nodded. Sandy did a count down from when they would execute the plan. He did it in golden dreamsand for everyone to see.

**3,2...1!**

* * *

**Want More? Please Review!**

**Next chapter is going to be fun to write. :D Also I just want to add that this story might actually be 40 or + chapters long then my original goal of 30. And Pitch playing piano is something I thought would be cool. :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own ROTG.**

**WOW! OVER 300 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**To celebrate I've made a double long chapter! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all! **

* * *

Pitch continued to play the piano. After playing so gracefully, he accidently hit the wrong note and it jumbled up everything, it made a horrid sound. Pitch growled at himself as he pulled his hands away from the piano keys. He hadn't played the piano in centuries, but he found that it wasn't a good enough excuse.

Pitch's head automatically turned around as he felt a presence go past behind him. Pitch stood up from the piano and went to inspect the area behind him, he just assumed that it was just one of the fearlings running around. Convinced that it was just a fearling, Pitch shook his head.

"You played an A flat when it should have been a C flat, but I think you already knew that though."

Pitch turned to the source of the voice and was awfully surprised. Jack was sitting on the top of the piano, while swinging his staff nonchalantly.

"Frost!? What are you doing here?" Pitch let the question slip out. He was generally surprised that Jack was in his hiding place, sitting on his grand piano just swinging his staff around.

"Yeah, what do you think Baby Tooth?" Jack asked as Baby Tooth flew out of his hood and nodded, both completely ignored Pitch's question.

Pitch raised his hands about to do something, most likely to call a fearling as he thought Jack was alone, but he was interrupted by Jack saying aloud, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He saw Jack smirking and replied with a sneer, "And why is that?"

He suddenly felt something curl around his ankle and was suddenly pulled up by it, hanging upside down. He then saw the others standing near the pathway looking at Pitch, while Sandy was holding part of a golden dreamsand rope and he passed it off to North.

"Because of that." Jack answered while hopping off the piano and letting Baby Tooth sit back in his hood. Sandy made some of his dreamsand make a cage around Pitch, while he was upside down.

"Good job, distracting him Jack." Tooth smiled as Pitch dangled.

"And before you can try and call the fearlings..." Jack said as he tapped his staff on the wall. In seconds it became completely covered in ice. Sandy threw some dreamsand in the air, letting the light from the dreamsand reflect off the ice. It only left the smallest shadows that weren't enough to hide in.

Pitch glared at the five as he he finally took in what had happened.

"How did you find me?" Pitch asked as he dangled.

"You answer our question first, how the heck is this place still here?" Bunnymund asked, he really wanted to know along with the others, Jack on the other hand didn't really seemed bothered by it.

Pitch thought he might as well tell them as he had something else up his sleeve, "Well you didn't burn it down. You burned down the illusion replica. I still had my tricks, even if I wasn't physically there."

The explanation was short yet believable. Jack wasn't really contemplating on it as much, he was focusing on another thought entirely. He could of swore that Pitch was looking directly at him, as he said the last part. He quickly shook that thought off though.

"Your turn. How did you find me?" Pitch asked once again. "The mansion was meant to be cloaked from you."

"Well it obviously wasn't now, was it?" Bunny smirked, he was enjoying Pitch upside down while he could. Pitch rolled his eyes.

"So what are the_ big bad guardians_ going to do to me?" Pitch asked with a mocking tone. He felt a power gathering near by, under his silent order.

"What do you want with the children?" North asked, ignoring Pitch's mocking tone.

"As if I would tell you my plans." Pitch replied as he kept glancing at Jack.

Jack was getting very annoyed at this point and said, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Pitch just shook his head at Jack, "If you must know, my plan will not fail because I have _them_."

Suddenly Pitch did a hand signal of some sort a fearling sliced through the dreamsand holding him up, letting him be free. Another fearling cracked the ice, while a another fearling made the dreamsand that was used for extra light go out.

"To be honest I saw this one comin'." Bunnymund muttered as he pulled out his boomerang. A few fearlings came zooming out of nowhere. North managed to slice through two with each sword. As North did that, another fearling tried to attack him, but Bunny slid under North's sword then threw his boomerang at it.

"Where are you, Pitch?" Jack called out ready to shoot.

Pitch's voice echoed all around the room, "Now. Now Jackson. No need to get angry, I think it's time that you know the truth."

As Pitch said that Jack didn't even notice his face twitch with annoyance. The others assumed that Pitch just thought his first name was a shortened version of Jackson.

"The truth?" Jack asked, still not letting his guard down as he continued to look around to spot Pitch along with the others.

"I guess now would be the prime time to show you."

Jack and the others didn't know what he was talking about, "What do you mean show me?"

Pitch laughed as he emerged from a shadow behind Jack unseen, his eyes were glowing a yellow-gold. Pitch's voice echoed through the area, "It's time for you to remember, Jack."

Suddenly Pitch grabbed Jack and pulled him into the shadows with him.

"Jack!" Tooth yelled as they all tried to reach him, but couldn't in time.

They searched around and found no sign of him. Pitch re-emerged from the shadows standing a few feet away from them.

"Where's Jack!?" North pointed his twin swords at Pitch.

Pitch stood his ground as he smirked, "You'll find out in due time, but while Jack is gone. My job is to keep you here."

The ground suddenly began covered in black. Bunny tried to tap his foot on the ground to see if it would open a portal, it didn't work. They turned to look at the entrance but it was also covered in the black substance.

Pitch went back into the shadows, but his voice was still heard, "I still don't know how you did manage to find me, but it didn't mean that I didn't have a back up plan up my sleeve."

"Don't you mean dress?" Tooth snapped back a remark. The others looked at her confused. She just nervously smiled at said, "Jack's a bad influence on me."

Ignoring the remark, Pitch began leaping shadow to shadow as he said, "Just remember who holds the cards, right now guardians."

He kept walking shadow to shadow, Bunny swiftly threw his boomerang, Pitch quickly ducked back into a shadow. As Bunny caught his boomerang, Pitch laughed and said from the shadows, "If that's the game you want to play, let's play."

* * *

Jack felt himself tumble through some sort of portal and he landed hard on the ground. He groaned for a moment until he remembered what had happened.

"Baby Tooth?" He asked aloud, he felt relief as she flew out of his hood and she looked fine. She chirped a response. He was happy that she was still with him.

He pulled to his feet and grabbed his staff, that was luckily beside him and stood back up in a defensive position, until he realized what he was standing on.

He was standing in snow. He looked up and realized where he was. He was home. He was in Burgess, near his lake. Why would Pitch send him here? Jack then remembered what Pitch had said before grabbing him.

_"It's time for you to remember, Jack."_

Jack grew anxious as he held his staff, ready to use at any moment as he began to walk forward with Baby Tooth buzzing around behind him. Jack looked up and saw that it was a moonless night in Burgess. Manny wasn't even watching, so he couldn't help him. It also didn't help that thunder clouds were rolling in.

**_"Follow the path."_** Jack heard voice say, he recognized it as the voice of a fearling. Jack ran towards where the voice came from and Jack froze in his tracks. He saw a house and it was near the lake.

Jack suddenly became entranced by the house and began to walk towards it. He didn't even hear Baby Tooth's worried squeaks. Something quickly snatched Baby Tooth away from Jack's side without him noticing.

He didn't even notice that some thunder and lightning started.

He opened the front door to house and recognized it immediately. It was his home from when he was human. Everything was there to the last detail. The fire was even lit in the fireplace. The wooden table with four wooden chairs around it. His fathers large chair. Jack looked ahead to a half open door. He knew that the door lead to his room.

He walked in and saw two beds on opposite ends of each other. It was his and his sister's room. He hovered his hand over his bed. The lightning's light pierced through Jack's memory veil and the thunder that followed completely pulled him out of it. He saw his actual surroundings.

Jack was caught off guard so much that he stumbled back in shock. His bed was the bed frame. The one over Pitch's lair in Burgess.

Another bolt of lightning made the sound of thunder and Jack was pulled into a montage of memory.

_He froze in horror as he heard his sister scream followed by a crack and splash. They were just skating and he had checked the ice earlier, it was fine before._

_"NO!" Jack yelled, which also made him bolt awake with a silent gasp. Sweat clung unto his shirt and so did his blankets. He looked to his side to see his sister lying in her bed, sleeping a hopefully nice dream._

_The shooting up in bed repeated seven more times on different nights, he had the same nightmare over and over again. memory then changed when Jack reopened his eyes. The final time continued the memory further. Jack's head fell back to his pillow and he muttered, "It's just a stupid dream." Before shutting his eyes._

_The memory changed again._

_"Jack, please. You promised that if you weren't busy helping father, that you would go ice skating with me."_

_His sister began to do pout doing her best puppy dog impression._

_"Okay, okay. Tomorrow." Jack gave in. She smiled in delight and ran somewhere, most likely to get her skates out. Jack shook his head. They were just bad dreams. He convinced himself that it wouldn't happen._

Jack snapped out of his memories. And breathed heavily. He looked up to find he was standing near his lake and it began to pour down with rain. More memories tried to surface all at once. Jack fought against them. The lightning and thunder continued.

**_"Don't fight the memories."_**

He didn't want to listen to the voice, but he ended up losing the fight as the memories pierced through his mental barrier. The last thing he heard was thunder as he fell back letting his body and staff hit the ground.

_"Be careful." He heard his mother say as his sister eagerly pulled him out of the house. Jack laughed joyfully at his sisters eagerness._

_He quickly turned back to his mother and replied, "We will." He smiled to his sister and looked back to his mother, unsure. He didn't have the nightmare that night, but he still grew slightly concerned._

_His memory skipped ahead to him and his sister skating on the ice before it happened. Jack was experienced unlike his sister. He was really good. He skated behind his sister and started pushing her forward, which made her laugh._

_"Having fun?" He asked her as he twirled her around. She giggled as she nodded._

_"Jack."_

_He turned his head as a familiar voice called his name, It was his mother with a basket. "Jack I'm going into the village to get a few supplies, your father should be coming home later today from hunting. I'm going to cook a feast tonight. Look after your sister."_

_"I will, mother."_

_With that his mother walked off with her basket, humming the lullaby she would sing to her children almost every night._

_"Yay! Father's coming home tonight!" His sister smiled. Jack smiled along with her._

_The memory shifted to another memory, one that he knew all too well._

_"You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we play everyday. It's as easy as, one."_

_Jack took a step and the ice began to crack. He knew that if he looked panic, his sister would so he pretended to be falling forward while saying, "Woooah!"_

_She laughed at her brothers joke. "Two." He started counting again. He took a big leap away from the weaker patch of ice as he continued, "Three!"_

_His sister didn't look as scared anymore._

_"Okay, now it's your turn." He grabbed a stick, that was randomly lying on the ice, the end of it looked like a hook. Jack planned to use it to his advantage._

_"One." Jack counted. She took a step forward. The ice was beginning to crack under the weight of her skate. She gasped and looked back to her brother, with terrified eyes._

_"That's it, that's it. Two." She took another step, putting faith in her older brother and silently praying that the ice wouldn't break. The ice was completely about to crack._

_Jack saw and quickly added, "Three!" He used the hook part of the staff to hook around her waist and pulled her away from the ice. He used all his strength to pull her away, that even he stumbled a few steps forward._

_She looked up from the ice to realize she was okay and smiled up at her brother as he stood back up, both of them started to laugh. But it stopped as Jack heard a cracking beneath him and gave a yell in surprise._

_"Jack!" His sister yelled in surprise, failing to reach her brother as he fell in._

_Jack began to sink, he could still move his arms, but just barely. He could hear from his sister from the surface yelling, "Someone! Help! Please!"_

_He knew that she was trying to get off the ice to get help. Jack felt like he had enough strength to swim back up to the hole he fell through. Just as Jack attempted to do so, something grabbed his cloak and was pulling him down._

_He saw a strange creatures swim around him from the darkness. One stared him down with golden eyes. He didn't know what the creatures were, or what exactly they were trying to do. __Jack didn't know it then, but that moment changed a lot in his future. __Jack felt air escape him as he couldn't hold it in any longer, the cold water began to fill his lungs. _

_A light began shinning down on Jack, the creatures automatically hid back in the darkness, not wanting to be exposed to the light. Jack looked up and saw the moon shining down on him. That was the last thing he saw, once he closed his eyes and let the frozen waters take the last of his life._

* * *

"Missed." Pitch dodged on of Sandy's dreamsand whips. Bunny threw his boomerang again. Pitch dodged the boomerang as well.

"Missed again. I thought that you would be better than this." Pitch taunted. Bunnymund at this rate was becoming steamed with rage.

North was getting really as well. He threw his two swords up and struck Pitch's grand piano. He smashed it all into pieces until it was destroyed. North wanted Pitch to get mad, he wanted a reaction from him, but all North got from Pitch was,

"Oh well, I can always get another."

Pitch laughed, but suddenly his expression changed for a moment and then he grinned, "My work is done."

"What do you mean by that?" Tooth asked as she cracked her knuckles, she was getting as angry as Bunnymund. They were sick of Pitch's games.

"Find Frost if you want to, he's in Burgess. But something tells me that he doesn't want to see you." Pitch laughed as he disappeared.

After a few minutes pasted the substance melted away, returning everything back to normal. Their fear to what happened to Jack intensified. "Everyone to sleigh!" North yelled.

All of them wondered what Pitch had done to him, but none of them could imagine the circumstance.

* * *

Jack gasped for air as he snapped out of a memory once again. He coughed, feeling like he had just drowned again. He quickly adapted to his real surroundings. He was drenched by the rain. Jack wasn't water proof. Jack knew that the creatures he saw were none other than fearlings. One of the originals.

"You see the truth now, don't you?"

Jack managed to sit up on his knees and look up at Pitch as he shook his head, "No, your fearlings are just trying to trick me. That never happened!"

Pitch replied, "It did Jack, you know it is, deep down. I remember a long time ago, when I was still weak and trying to regain my powers, there was a village. My powers were starting to grow from their fear, until a boy that believed with all his heart in the guardians, began telling stories to the children and their fear was replaced with laughter and courage."

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing as Pitch continued, "So I thought him to be a lovely addition, to be a fearling. But since his belief was so strong and because he was filled with so much light, just turning him wouldn't of worked. My fearlings then went to work. They planned to make him experience one of the worst things things in life. The death of a loved one."

Jack tried to cover his ears and he shook his head, "No! No! No!"

Pitch smirked as he continued once more, "The negativity from that alone, would have made him vulnerable, to be transformed. To add to that we made him have dreams of what they planned to do."

Jack was reminded of his nightmares he had as a human, his eyes widened in horror.

"They manipulated his sister's dreams into getting her to want to go ice skating. The day came when they went to skate on the ice. The ice began cracking under his younger sister, with a little help of a fearling."

Jack glared at Pitch. "No. This can't be!" Jack yelled, he was getting filled by all sorts of emotions, that it was causing him to begin trembling.

"But the boy interfered with what they planned. He sacrificed himself in order to save her. They tried to change him before he died, but it was too late. Do you know what that boys name was?"

Jack continued to cover his ears and shook his head once again. Pitch grinned and answered for him as another hit of thunder and lightning came around,

"Jackson Overland."

"You're lying! If it did happen you would have known it was me, when you first fought me a year ago!" Jack yelled as he grabbed and tightly held his staff. He stood back on two feet. He refused to believe that what he all saw was real.

"I never even it thought it to be you, until the fearlings reminded me. I completely forgot about you to be honest. Because really you were just a failed experiment."

"NO!" Jack shouted as he pointed his staff and shot out as much winter magic as he could at Pitch.

Pitch quickly dodged Jack's attempt to attack him. "Nothing can change the fact, Jack." Pitch stated.

Jack crumbled back down to his knees using so much power in one blast. He began deeply breathing with his head down.

"I'll see you soon. Release her." Pitch said as the fearling that has holding on to Baby Tooth, let her go. She didn't even care, she just wanted to see if Jack was okay and she zoomed towards him.

Pitch vanished along with the fearling, they disappeared into the shadows.

Baby Tooth shivered as she was flying closer to Jack and the rain kept pouring down, even heavier. She chirped at Jack trying to get his attention and trying to ask if he were okay.

But Jack continued to look down and he was muttering under his breath, "So it is true."

She squeaked at him again and this time Jack went silent. Baby Tooth tried to chirp again, but was interrupted by Jack coldly stating, "Leave me alone, Baby Tooth."

Baby Tooth tried once again to chirp, but Jack flung his head toward her and bellowed, "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" His eyes were cold and harsh, but more importantly they were glowing. Baby Tooth flew back and was shocked. She flew away, slightly scared of Jack. Something was definitely wrong. She just wished she knew what.

As Baby Tooth zoomed off, Jack snapped out of it and his eyes stopped glowing. Even though he was aware she was already gone he muttered, "I'm sorry, Baby Tooth."

Everything he now knew, all the emotions he was experiencing, it was all too much. He didn't know how to deal with it. He knew how to deal with three hundred years of isolation and sorrow, but never this. He was filled mostly with wrath, sorrow and confusion. That much he knew, the rest that he felt, he couldn't even label because they were so foreign to him.

Jack knew that Pitch wasn't lying, he had experienced his memories enough to know that they were genuine memories. They were just waiting for him in Burgess, though Pitch figured it out before him.

Jack crumbled back to ground, the wind went around him making a light breeze to comfort him, but even the comforts of the wind could help.

* * *

North landed the sleigh in the woods near the lake. Baby Tooth saw the sleigh land and knew it was them, she quickly flew to the sleigh. She caught them stepping out of the sleigh. Sandy made a dreamsand umbrella and held it over his head while the others were getting soaked.

Tooth saw Baby Tooth from a distance and said, "Thank goodness, you're alright. Where's Jack?"

The others crowded around Tooth as Baby Tooth started to look panicked as she tried to explain something to Tooth.

"Woah. Woah. Take it easy, just slow down and tell me."

Baby Tooth let out a breath and explained slower. After she was talking for a few seconds, Tooth immediately picked out something from one of her sentences, "Jack's by his lake!"

Baby Tooth was trying to explain how Jack was acting, but they already began walking off and they were ignoring her. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes and was just going to let them go, if they weren't going to listen.

It didn't take them long to get to the lake. They saw Jack staring at the frozen lake with his hood over his head. They stopped and Tooth asked in a whisper to Baby Tooth, whom just caught up, "Is he alright?"

Baby Tooth shrugged because she honestly didn't know herself. As they were closer they noticed that the rain around Jack was turning into hail. They went out into the open.

"Jack?" North asked aloud. He didn't respond. They all attempted to get closer.

"The thunder and lightning stopped. Now it's just raining." Jack said in a monotone voice as he continued to look out to his lake.

They thought it was a sign that he was okay as they tried to take another step towards him until he growled, "Back off!"

"What's gotten into you?" Bunny snapped back. He just had enough of everything, but then again he didn't know the situation.

"Leave me alone!" His voice slightly broke as he said it.

"Jack, what's wrong? What happened?" Tooth tried to ask.

"Just go! I need to be alone." Jack still refused to look at them.

Sandy was getting the picture that Jack needed his alone time, but the others weren't. He saw North about to say something and tried to wave him down to stop him, but North didn't see in time.

"It was Pitch, wasn't it? What did he do?" North asked.

Jack turned to them and laughed, but it wasn't his usual mischevious laugh. It was a cold and bitter one. It was a laugh they never thought they would hear, "Who else would have it been. It's always been, Pitch. He's always ruined everything!"

Jack looked away from them as he felt his powers stirring within him, he took in a breath in attempt to calm himself, it didn't help. It was taking him everything not to lose it at them. No matter how confused and angry he felt, he would never even consider hurting them. He had to get away from them to deal with it.

"Don't follow me." Jack announced as his voice leaked out sorrow. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Jack..." Tooth began, but was cut off as a large gust of wind started blowing around them and it cradled Jack, in it's embrace.

"I need to deal with this alone." And with that Jack flew off with the wind. The wind vanished. As much as Jack would of hated to admit it, he felt an emotional break down coming. He didn't want the guardians around to see that. He would comeback when he was ready to face them again and once he sorted his head out.

Jack left them alone in the rain and all was silent. No one had any words to say. They just stood and let the rain pour down on them.

* * *

**Don't worry, you'll see more how Jack deals with it in the next chapter.**

**Want more? Please Review! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Sorry this chapter would have been out earlier, but for some reason fanfiction wasn't working. Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all!**

* * *

Jack let the wind carry him far, far away. But he knew where ever he was that he couldn't escape his problems. He went to the only place where he felt he could truly be alone and not having to worry about anyone else. Antarctica.

The wind carried Jack further, until he saw a familiar sight. He let the wind drop him as he stared at it. He had looked at it not too long ago, but now when he saw it, he only felt a powerful rage building within..

The black nightmare sand infused with the ice. Pitch asking him to join, the memory kept repeating in his mind as he continued to stare at it.

His eye began twitching as all of his anger was rising at once. The man that was to blame for his death, asked him to join. What really bothered Jack was that he actually considered. He had considered joining his murderer, even though he didn't know at the time, he began hating himself for it.

Jack exploded. He let the rage within him take over. His eyes began glowing blue and he shot out his winter magic everywhere.

It began to harshly snow. Powerful winds came from different directions and caught snow in its way as it began swirling around him. Ice spikes began rising from the ground and ice began to grow upwards around him. He started attacking the nightmare sand and ice sculpture that he and Pitch once created.

Jack's attempt to cause damage to it, only made a new layer of ice. Until the wind became so powerful and sharp around Jack that it sliced the ice in half. As the top half of the ice came off, the sound of it landing and shattering, snapped Jack out it and his eyes stopped glowing and everything began going calm.

Jack dropped his staff and gave out a large and long yell. The frustration and anger poured out of his voice in the yell. Jack fell to his knees and panted. The fatigue from using all that power finally caught up with him.

He felt a familiar presence, watching him from above. Jack looked up and glared at the moon shining over him.

"You knew, didn't you?"

Manny was silent.

"That Pitch was responsible for my death." Jack spat as he got to his feet, while grabbing his staff.

Manny remained silent, the only response he gave was a slight flicker of light, which to Jack meant nothing.

"Yeah, just stay quiet. That's what you're good at." Jack sneered and turned around and stormed off. He leaped into the wind to get as far as possible from the watchful eye of the man in the moon.

He found a chasm and flew into it.

It was the perfect for being alone. Just like he wanted. It was away from everything.

* * *

After a few minutes the rain lifted and they all walked back to sleigh. They left, there was nothing else to do. The guardians returned to the pole in silence. They all silently decided that they would leave Jack alone and not pursue him, he had made it clear that he needed to be alone. How Jack was acting just made them wonder more what happened to him and what Pitch had done.

They got back to the workshop and went back to the globe room when Tooth asked Baby Tooth, "Do you have any idea what happened?"

Baby Tooth started to tell Tooth what she saw and knew. The others waited for Tooth to translate. Baby Tooth chirped something more and Tooth gasped and asked, "Really?"

"Well?" North asked slightly worried by her end reaction.

Tooth translated, "She said that Jack looked like he was following something and she got caught by a fearling right under his nose. She then remembered being in a dark place. The next thing she knew, they let her go and Jack was on the ground. She tried to make sure he was okay, but he..."

She struggled to find the right words to explain it, "Snapped at her."

"Snapped? Like he did at us?" Bunny asked leaning against a pillar, he still wasn't too impressed by Jack's behaviour, regardless of not knowing.

She looked hesitant, but finally explained, "No worse. He yelled at her...with his eyes glowing. She flew off and soon after found us."

The last part made the others look at her with surprise.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Tooth asked.

"Shouldn't we go looking for frostbite?" Bunnymund asked.

"I think it's best we leave him alone." North replied. "He'll come back when he is ready."

The others looked surprised, besides Sandy who was nodding in agreement. They expected North to search the whole globe to make sure Jack was okay, but he wasn't planning or going to.

"For now we must get back to our jobs, protecting the children. We must do what we can do find Pitch." North stated.

He was right, Jack would comeback eventually. But for now they had to keep doing what they needed to do. Which was protect the children and find Pitch.

* * *

The guardians joined the search parties when they could, and tried to search for Pitch. They had no luck, no one even spotted a fearling. It was liked they vanished off the face of the globe.

They all met back at the globe room. After searching with separate search parties.

"My fairies and I found nothing." Tooth informed.

"Same here, me and my eggs found squat." Bunny stated.

"Have you searched his hideouts?" North asked.

Sandy made a dreamsand '4' above his head, saying that he had searched them both four times.

"Where could they have gone?" North thought aloud.

"It's a good thing, right? I mean the lights haven't been going out like before. If anything we gained back the children that we lost." Tooth tried to see the brighter side.

"He's definitely up to something though, Tooth. He wouldn't be in hiding if he didn't. I mean besides hiding from a winter spirit's wrath." Bunny replied.

The end joke, just made everyone a bit more glum. It had to be about five days since Jack stormed off. They all figured out he was in Antarctica. The temperature there was far below freezing and a snow storm was raging, even from the rims of continent.

They knew to leave him alone though. The only good thing they found from that, was that it was too cold for anyone, even Pitch.

"C'mon guys, like you said North, he'll comeback." Bunnymund tried to reassure, but like the others, he was beginning to be unsure himself.

* * *

It was a fairly cold night in Burgess and it was late. Jamie awoke from his sleep, feeling nature calling. He yawned and rubbed his eyes after he flushed and turned off the light in the bathroom. The bathroom was across from his sister's, Sophie's room.

He was about to shuffle back to his room, until he saw a shadow move past in his sister's room. He blinked a couple of times, wondering if it was just a trick of the light. He knew it wasn't when he heard something move.

Jamie was now fully awake and took a deep breath, hoping it would give him more courage. He began to slowly push open his Sophie's bedroom door.

"Sophie?" He whispered as he pushed it fully open. "Sophie!" Jamie couldn't help, but call out as he saw a dark figure hunched over his sister sleeping on the floor, about to grab her.

Upon hearing Jamie, the dark figure quickly jumped at Jamie, he luckily ducked before it could hit him. When Jamie looked back up he saw it escaping out of the slightly open window. Jamie knew that the window wasn't open before they went to bed. He quickly ran over and shut her window and locked it.

Hearing the window being locked, Sophie awoke and rubbed her eyes, "Jamie?" She asked sleepily.

Jamie ran over to her. He helped her to stand as he grabbed one of her favourite plush toys,

"C'mon Soph. You come and sleep in my room tonight."

She didn't protest, being still half asleep. She was dragged by Jamie into his bedroom and she instantly crawled on top of his bed and fell back to sleep. Jamie pulled the blanket over her and placed her plush toy next to her.

He was surprised his mother and father didn't hear him, but he knew that their bedroom was down stairs and not up like his. Jamie knew what he had to do. He frantically went searching. He pulled open his nightstand drawers and dug around until he found it.

It was a little warm ice sphere. He remembered Jack's words, _"This ice won't melt. It's special. Keep with you all the time and if you're in trouble, smash it and I'll come running."_

Jamie didn't know if he was in trouble or not, but he did know what he saw was real and it was an emergency. Jamie held it up in the air and hurled it to the ground. It shattered instantly.

* * *

His powers were going crazy. He just let his power and emotions run wild as he processed everything. All form of time had escaped him. What was days only felt like hours to him.

Jack's staff began to shake from the extreme power it was trying to channel coming from him. Jack continued to grip it tight. His eyes were glowing and Jack in that power state came to a conclusion. He hated Pitch. He had never hated anything as much as he hated Pitch. Most of all Jack had a growing need for revenge.

Pitch needed to be punished for all he had done, but Jack was too lost in his anger, despair and powers to find a plan of revenge.

"No." Jack yelled at himself. "No." He muttered, much quieter.

His eyes kept flashing from his normal to glowing. Jack's powers instantly shut off and his staff returned to normal. Jack blinked a few times as his eyes stopped glowing. He snapped out it and took back control. He flew out of the chasm with his staff.

Jack looked around and saw that as far as the eye could see was waist deep in snow. He didn't remember anything after sitting in the chasm to be alone.

He knew that it was a break down. It wasn't his first. If he couldn't handle something emotionally, he would just let his powers run wild and it would link to the emotion he felt, which was usually something really intense. The last time he had a breakdown was over 45 years ago on a Sunday, in March. He managed to pass it off as a prank, but only he knew the real reason why.

Jack stood and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath as a calm breeze whirled around him. He knew that the time for thinking was over, it was time to take action. Even though he just let it all out, it didn't change that he was enraged and planned on revenge. All he wanted to do was find and end him.

Suddenly he heard as clear as day _ping_. It continued to echo through his mind. He looked out to the distance and remembered what the sound would have been.

"Jamie." Jack said aloud with evident worry.

Knowing it was what he had given Jamie to warn him if he was in trouble, all of the rage and hate Jack felt at that moment, drained away. Instead he immediately felt worried and slightly panicked about Jamie's well being.

Jack jumped into the wind and flew full speed for Burgess. Regardless of what he felt, he was still a guardian. He just knew that Pitch would be lucky if he didn't see him. Something he didn't know was how he would react upon seeing Pitch once again.

* * *

**I don't know if any of you noticed when I talked about Jack's last breakdown *Cough cough* _Blizzard of 68_ *Cough cough***

**Jack had his mini breakdown. Next chapter is gonna be better because, Jack 'might' see Pitch. *smirks evilly***

**Want More? Please Review! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own ROTG.**

**I am SOOOO SORRY! I've been so busy and haven't updated in over a week. I do apologize.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all!**

* * *

Jamie started pacing as he waited for Jack to come. He hoped that Jack was able to come. This was serious. Jamie glanced over to his sleeping sister. He couldn't help but ask himself, '_what was that thing?_'

He suddenly heard his window be thrown open by a cold and harsh wind. Jamie shielded his eyes from the sudden wind building up in his room.

"Jamie!"

The wind began to vanish. He moved his arms away from his face and was instantly gripped by his shoulders, by none other then Jack Frost.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm alright." Jamie replied, in hopes that Jack would loosen his grip on his shoulders.

Jack visibly relaxed and let go of Jamie's shoulders, then he shut the window knowing that Jamie was rubbing his arms from the cold. "You scared me half to death." Jack partly chuckled.

Jamie could instantly tell something was wrong with Jack, he seemed a bit off and not himself. "Jack, are you okay?"

Jack tightened his grip on his staff as Jamie questioned him. He could tell already? Jack forced himself to smile as he turned back to face him, "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? What happened to make you call?"

Jamie couldn't read Jack's face, but he knew that he was hiding something, that much was obvious. Jamie just shook it off and began to explain what he saw from the beginning.

As soon as Jamie mentioned a dark figure hunched over Sophie, Jack started asking questions immediately, "Did you see golden eyes? Did you look directly in it's eyes?"

"What? No. I didn't see anything."

Jack sighed in relief, he didn't want Jamie to be able to see the fearlings. If he could like him and the guardians could, he would be a target.

"Okay. Sorry, continue."

Jamie was slightly confused, but he finished explaining what happened. Jack glanced over at Sophie's sleeping form and back to Jamie as he said, "You did good, you've protected her well."

"Jack what's going on?" Jamie asked, he could tell from the lack of Jack's surprise that he knew what it was.

"Remember when you told me that kids were having nightmares?"

Jamie nodded. Jack continued, "Well the reason is because Pitch is back." Jack slightly twitched as he said Pitch's name. "We've been trying to track him down."

Jack was about to answer until a sudden force threw open the window. Jamie and Jack automatically turned to the window.

"That wasn't me." Jack informed before Jamie could ask. He instinctively extended out his arm in front of Jamie as his eyes searched the room. When Jack wasn't looking, something saw Jack and jumped back out the window. It didn't expect Jack to be in there. Jamie saw the dark figure as it was escaping from the window.

"Jack, at the window!" Jamie pointed. Jack turned and shot at the window. It escaped before it could get hit by Jack's power. Jack ran over to the window and looked out seeing something leaping shadow to shadow.

"Fearling!" Jack growled to himself. "Jamie stay with Sophie, I'm going after it." He then leaped out of the window. Jamie ran over to the window after Jack jumped and saw him zooming after it.

Jamie shut his window and went to grab his jacket and shoes. Jamie wanted to help, he assumed that it was a normal nightmare.

* * *

Jack was jumping on various houses and objects as he chased after the fearling. Where ever it was running to, he somewhat hoped that it would lead him to Pitch. It was fleeing toward the woods in Burgess.

Jack saw it leap into a shadow near a tree and did not jump anymore. Jack quickly landed and held his staff defensively. He slowly kept turning as he kept a look out of the shadows around him. That's when he noticed he was back near the lake and the fearling was most likely gone.

"Dammit!" Jack growled under his breath, knowing that the fearling would most likely be long gone. He looked up to see the moon, he shook his head and looked away. He was still in no mood to even attempt to try and talk to Manny.

"Jack!"

He instantly turned around upon hearing his name, for a split second he thought that it was the man in the moon, but he was quickly mistaken as he saw who the voice belonged to,

"Jamie! What are you doing here!? I told you to stay with Sophie." Jamie ran up to Jack,

"But I can help."

Jack crouched down so he could be on an eye level with Jamie, "I don't think you can this time, kiddo. It's too dangerous."

"But-"

"No but's." Jack interrupted slightly frustrated, but he quickly calmed down and continued as he put a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "I need the two of you to be safe. Okay?" All Jack wanted was to keep them out of the situation, but Pitch kept doing things that were trying to pull them in, Jack had about enough.

Jamie gave in and agreed seeing how serious Jack looked, "Okay, but only if you explain to me what's happening."

Jack gave him a weak smile, "C'mon. Let's get you back home." He let Jamie climb on his back, giving him a piggy back while flying him back home. Jack didn't even notice a pair of golden eyes watching him from the distance, luckily it did not follow, but just watched.

* * *

"There has to be something else we can do." Tooth stated as she flew back and forth. There was still no trace of Pitch anywhere. Baby Tooth was copying Tooth and flew back and fourth while squeaking in agreement.

"We've tried everything, Tooth. All we really can do now is wait." North replied. To their luck, they didn't need to wait any longer.

Sandy was the only one to notice that the moon was moving toward to the open window above the roof. For once the guardians actually payed attention to Sandy's golden sand arrow pointing toward the moon.

"Man in moon!" North happily greeted, he hoped that he would be able to point them in the right direction. They hadn't seen him in a long time, which they dreaded since Jack left.

The moon shined down unto the tile on the floor with 'G' on it. The shadow of an image of Pitch was shown.

"Where is he?" Bunny asked aloud. They were finally getting somewhere. A powerful ray of moonlight shined over the globe of belief. The light shined over America, to be more specific, Burgess. As soon as Manny shined the light, his voice echoed through their heads,

_'Be careful.'_

Bunny didn't spend another second just standing around, he tapped his foot on the ground and stated, "What are we doin' standin' around? C'mon!"

They all jumped in the hole. Tooth quickly stopped and said to Baby Tooth as she was about to zoom in, "Oh Baby Tooth, I want you to stay here."

Baby Tooth complained asking 'why' at Tooth. She quickly replied before flying into the hole, "You'll be in danger if you do. Just stay here, sweet tooth. I'll be back soon."

Baby Tooth obeyed her 'mother'. She knew better than to argue with Tooth's maternal instinct. As soon as Tooth flew in the hole it closed leaving Baby Tooth alone with a couple of yetis.

* * *

Jamie sat on the side of his bed as Jack sat on his desk from a far. Jack didn't have the intention of telling Jamie what was happening, but he did tell him the basic summary without revealing too much.

He just told him about Pitch and that the fearlings that Pitch had this time were stronger and slightly different. He also mentioned how there was a couple of traps and lairs, but no more. Jamie was a smart boy, he knew that Jack was hiding a lot more than he said.

"So what happened to you? You've been acting strange." Jamie accidently let it slip out, his face turned to worry as he saw Jack make a face he hadn't done before. There was an awkward silence before neither of them said anything.

"Have I?" Jack said giving a crooked smile. "Well let's just say I know about something, that made me really upset and I'm still trying to figure it out. But it's nothing I can't handle." The last sentence was the only lie as he spoke part of the truth.

Jamie knew not to push Jack further on the matter. He knew that if he did that it would be like spreading gasoline over a forest fire, it would do more harm than good.

"You should get into bed." Jamie listened to Jack and crawled into bed beside his younger sister. Jack formed six clear ice crystals in his hand and placed them on Jamie's nightstand.

"They're for you and your friends if they see anything like you did."

"Your leaving?" Jamie yawned, finally feeling the wave of needing to sleep hit him.

"You know I do. I've got a job to do." Jack replied noticing how tired the boy probably was.

Jamie asked in a light groan as he struggled to stay awake, "Can you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Jack agreed as he sat down on the edge of Jamie's bed. He watched the two siblings. He would protect them. Pitch had crossed the line like many times before. It just added to the list of reasons why he was going to end him. Jack pulled his hood off and waited for Jamie to fall into a deep sleep before leaving.

* * *

They all arrived near Jack's lake in Burgess. It reminded them painfully of that night when it was raining, but they all knew that there was no time for that.

"So where do we start looking first?" Tooth asked her fellow guardians. Suddenly they saw many things moving in the shadows. Bunny was the first to react as he threw an egg bomb at the shadows. The shadow leaped to another shadow before it could hit.

The shadows were everywhere, the moon and stars could only give off a small amount of light. They all had their guard up.

_"What do we have here? Aren't you missing a guardian?"_ They heard a voice laugh from the shadows. They recognized the voice immediately.

"Pitch, you shadow sneaking ratbag! Come out and show your face." Bunnymund yelled.

_"I'm guessing that the man on the moon told you I was here. He's always in the way, isn't he?"_

Their eyes kept searching for movement in the shadows.

_"Well since you are here, I might as well let the fearlings do what they want."_ Pitch trailed off laughing, his presence vanished. They all knew that he was fleeing from to what they thought was them, but it wasn't them he was trying to run from.

All of a sudden, fearlings both original and nightmare sand emerged from the shadows in a large wave. There was so many. They immediately sprung into action to defend themselves.

It was hard enough fighting nightmare sand fearlings like this, but with the originals it was so much more challenging. Bunny quickly dodged an original as he threw his boomerang at three nightmare sand fearlings. Tooth flew around in small circles, slicing through what she could with he wings. North was dodging while slashing at any fearling that dared to come near him.

Sandy made a giant hammer and started hitting any nightmare sand fearling he could, it wasn't long until the nightmare sand fearlings were all completely destroyed, but many originals still remained.

They tried to fight them off, but it was no use.

"There's no way to destroy them and I'm runnin' out of ideas." Bunny admitted, while throwing his two boomerangs as the fearlings effortlessly dodged.

The fearlings were all about to swarm in at once. Sandy prepared to rise a dreamsand wall to protect the, but suddenly a gust of wind came rushing by them and it was followed by a powerful light blue blur that was being continuously shot at the fearlings, keeping them away from them. They didn't have time to react as a sudden voice ordered,

"Bunny, open a tunnel away from here now! I can't hold them back forever!"

He immediately listened to the voice without even realizing it, he tapped his large foot on the ground and a large hole. A large wind pushed them all into the hole, they were followed into the hole by a blue blur. The hole immediately closed up leaving behind a beautiful flower in the dark.

The fearlings instead of disappointed seemed to be content. What was running through their heads had nothing to do with Pitch or his plans, but instead their own.

* * *

**Want More? Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Sorry again for the late update.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all!**

* * *

They all tumbled out of the tunnel with great speed. They noticed that they were in the globe room in North's workshop, which was where Bunny planned in such short noticed.

Some yeti's were startled by the sudden arrival, but they quickly shook it off like it was something normal. Baby Tooth was nowhere insight to see that they had returned.

North's arm was over Sandy's torso, while Tooth's wing was in Bunny's face. They were safe, for now at least. What all happened was just a large rush and blur until a specific voice began to speak.

"You're lucky I came when I did. Otherwise you would have been toast." Instantly they remembered and their thoughts of who saved them was correct. They all looked up as they stood back up to see none other, but Jack Frost.

Jack was standing a few feet away from them, while he fiddled around with his staff. They just exchanged stares. No one knew what to say. It created a long and awkward silence.

Tooth was the first to try and break it, "Jack..." That was all she managed to say. It just made it the following silence even more awkward.

Jack decided that he would end the silence and stares, he was getting very uncomfortable. "What happened before, I'm sorry. I really needed to be on my own for a while. I'm okay now though." Jack knew that he was just lying to himself as well as the others. He wished he could have believed his own words.

"Well it took you long enough." Bunny couldn't help, but slip out.

Jack gave him a funny look, "I wasn't gone that long." He defended.

"Try five days." Bunnymund replied, which shocked Jack.

Jack took it in for a moment before he responded, "I had a lot to think about, I guess. Time flies." Jack tried to mimic his regular lopsided grin, he wanted to act as normal as possible.

"So what did Pitch tell you?" North asked as he finally managed to say something, he was happy Jack was back, but he also knew that something was off with him. The others were beginning to notice as well.

Jack's eye slightly twitched upon hearing the question, but he replied, "What were you doing in Burgess?" Jack immediately tried to change the subject.

He said he was okay, when he really should of said that he was stable for the time being. He simply wasn't ready to talk about the awful truth. Jack also theorized that if they did know, they would try to stop him from fulfilling his new goal.

They could all see in Jack's eyes that he wasn't ready to talk about what ever Pitch had told him, well everyone could see, but Bunny on the other hand looked like he was about to snap.

Bunnymund was sick of the secrets that Jack was keeping. So he first yells at them to leave him alone and he comes back not expecting them to ask why?

Bunny just let himself blow up as he took a few steps toward Jack, "Don't change the subject! You owe all of us an explanation on what happened. Just something!"

"Bunny!" Tooth scolded. The others slightly flinched expecting Jack to counter by blowing up in Bunny's face in return.

"You're right." Jack muttered in return as he pulled his hood over his head. Everyone was surprised at his response, especially Bunnymund. He expected Jack to bite back, but he didn't.

"What?" Bunny asked in confusion.

"You're right." Jack repeated. "I owe you guys at least some sort of explanation."

Jack explained what he felt he could without completely upsetting himself,

"He just said something to mess with my head. He knows about my past and used that against me. He used things I didn't remember and he showed me something that I should have never remembered. Is that good enough for you? Cause really that is the best I can do, or for now at least."

Bunny knew that was all he was going to get out of the winter spirit. Jack had that look in his eyes as if to say,_ 'I will tell you, but please don't ask until I'm ready.'_ Tooth put a hand on Bunny's shoulder as if to say, '_for now it was okay, but no more pushing him.'_

"Past? As in before you were guardian?" North asked.

Jack nodded, "I don't know how, but he does." Jack slightly trailed off in his sentence, he didn't like talking about how Pitch knew. Jack knew how Pitch knew of course, but he didn't want the others knowing.

"So, why were you in Burgess?" Jack repeated his question, trying to change the subject once more.

"We were going after Pitch. What about you?" North asked.

Jack twirled around his staff as he replied, "I got a call from Jamie." Jack saw that they all looked surprised at him.

"Don't look so surprised. You really think that I wouldn't give Jamie something to call me, especially with what's been going on?" Jack looked at them like they were crazy as he asked his rhetorical question.

He quickly shook it off as they quickly understood, "Anyway, he called me because he saw something in Sophie's room."

"The little ankle-bitter?" Bunny asked, he couldn't ever forget about Sophie.

Jack nodded as he liked it better when they were getting to business, which wouldn't be something he would normally be into.

"He said it was hunched over her, but when it saw him at the door, the fearling jumped out the window. Luckily Jamie stopped it or who knows what it could have done. Whatever that piece of slim is planning, it's nothing good."

Jack couldn't help, but the slightest amount of spite slip out in his last sentence. He quickly stated casually in attempt to cover it up, "So, what are we going to do? We can't really know what he's up to until we catch him."

"Back to phase one, I guess." Tooth replied with a sigh. "We keep searching again until he pops up again."

"He's obviously planning something, so it shouldn't be long." North assured, while Sandy nodded in agreement. Jack didn't seem to hear as North said that as he saw a glimmer of light coming through one of the windows. He recognized the light as moonlight.

"Yeah, well I'll be outside for a few minutes. I need to get some air, it's too warm in here." Jack didn't spend another second as he leaped to a window and flew out.

As soon as Jack was gone, Bunny was the first to say something, "He is **not** okay. He's tryin' real hard to keep it together, but he's also hidin' something bigger than he's makin' it seem."

"There isn't much we can do, until he's ready to tell us." North replied.

"When will he be ready is a better question." Bunnymund stated. Even after all their time together, they still hadn't figured Jack out. Just when they got to know him, something would stopped them from fitting the puzzle pieces.

"We'll find out eventually. Jack just needs a bit more time. Especially if has something to do with his memories. Memories can cause so much pain and hurt sometimes and it may have not been the right time to remember. From what he said I can already tell that whatever Pitch showed him is causing a conflict within himself." Tooth sadly frowned.

While they continued to discuss about the state Jack was in, they didn't notice that Sandy floated out of the window shortly after Jack on a small dreamsand cloud.

* * *

Jack was on the roof of the workshop. He glared at the moon in silence for a few minutes before he actually said anything.

"I'm not sorry to you for what I said." Jack firmly stated.

"Why won't you say anything to me or at least answer my questions with a yes or a no?"

Jack took a pause before continuing again, "I came back with them because I know I can't hide forever. There is only one thing I ask of you right now. And that is to help us find Pi-."

Jack couldn't bear to say his name, or hear it. The word itself would just make him mad. "Help us find _him _so we can stop whatever his plan is. I need to be faced to face with him again. I need to know how I will react. But I do know is that I'm going to return the favour."

The moon as always as silent. Jack didn't expect Manny to say anything after saying that. Jack sighed as he sat down on the roof breathing in the cool air.

He didn't notice that Sandy was listening from a far. Sandy heard every word. Jack sounded so hurt and confused, but mostly full of rage from his last sentence. Sandy had never heard so much hate in the boy's voice before. Pitch had to have done something really bad to Jack. Return the favour?

Sandy could only guess what that truly meant.

* * *

Deep within one of the darkest shadows, a voice began to rage.

"No, no, no, no, NO! None of them will do. They have too much belief." Pitch said as if he were choosing from a catalogue.

"We need to find a child that is still young and innocent. I would go after the girl again, but not when Frost is so close to the family."

He had not expected Jack to arrive in Burgess and foil his plan. Even though it seemed like he was trying to avoid Jack. He just wanted to meet Jack again on his terms, not Jack's. In some sick way, he was looking forward to it.

Pitch patted one of his nightmare sand fearlings, "But we still need to send a statement to him and the guardians, now that they're back together before we can truly begin our plan again."

Some original fearlings began whispering things into his ears, malevolent and dark ideas of what to do. Pitch thought most of them to be boring until one out of a few dozens caught his interest, "Wait, that idea is perfect."

The same fearling began to tell Pitch into detail what it planned, "Perfect! Perfect!" Pitch grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Make the preparations." Pitch ordered the fearling, it immediately went to work. Pitch laughed as he made a nightmare sand version of Jack within his hand.

"Let's see how you deal with the past, Jackson." He laughed as he crushed with his hand the mini nightmare sand version of Jack.

* * *

**Don't worry, the next chapter is definitely going to have something exciting happen.**

**Want More? Please Review! :D **


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Important AN: I AM SO SORRY! I had a MASSIVE case of writers block with this chapter (I rewrote it over 5 times) and I haven't been able to get myself time to write because I have been super busy with school assignments. Thank you readers whom are patient. Once again I apologize for the wait.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story. I love you all!**

* * *

Sandy went back inside very quickly, leaving Jack alone on the roof with his thoughts. Sandy saw that the others weren't in the globe room. He knew that there was only one other place they would be, North's workshop room.

When he got there he saw the three talking about tactics again, like they did many days before. None of them noticed the silent guardian enter the room until the door was loudly closed behind him. All three of them turned around at once.

"Sandy, where were you?" North asked. As a response Sandy conjured a dreamsand snowflake. They all understood.

"And how is he? Did you find out anything?" Tooth asked as she was getting a bit excited by her curiousity. Normally they would have told him off for spying on Jack, but they all wanted to know so badly that they didn't seem to mind anymore.

Sandy hovered a dreamsand moon and a mini Jack with a speech bubble. Bunnymund was the first to piece it together,

"Jack was talking to the man in the moon?"

Sandy nodded.

"About what?" Tooth asked.

He than began a small game of charades. Sandy put on his best grumpy face and waved his fist around while pretending to yell.

"He was...angry?" North guessed. Sandy automatically stopped and nodded. If it were a few centuries earlier, they probably would have guessed the right word on their fifth try.

"Why is he angry at Manny?" North asked.

Sandy shrugged while hovering a dreamsand image of Pitch with a question mark.

"We won't really know until he tells us." Tooth sighed. They all knew that Jack wouldn't tell them. Not until he was comfortable telling them. Which would probably be never.

"I'm gonna go talk to him. Alone." Bunny announced. He began to walk toward the door.

"Do you think that is wise?" North asked worriedly.

"I'm just going to have a casual conversation with him. Don't worry I won't push the bugga." Bunnymund reassured.

They just let him walk out without another word. They knew it could either way, he could make the situation much worse or make it slightly better.

* * *

Bunnymund hopped back into the globe room to see that it was completely empty, or to what it seemed. Bunny saw snowflakes falling down in a semi straight line. He looked up to the source to see Jack sitting on a rafter high above staring off into a distance, his eyes lost in thought. His staff was leaning on his shoulder as he used both of his hands to create snowflakes and let them float down. Each snowflake was the same size, but they had a different pattern per snowflake.

Bunny assumed that Jack didn't notice him hop into the room, but he was mistaken when Jack said aloud, "So what are you doing out here?"

Bunnymund let out a breath and called out, "I came to talk to you."

Jack turned his head and finally looked at him, "Why?"

"Just a casual chat." Bunny replied.

"Casual chat? Okay, well where are the others?" Jack asked.

"They're discussing tactics in North's office. You should probably join us."

"Tactics? For what? Finding him?" Jack asked. "None of that is going to work. He'll only come out if his fearling aren't getting the job done or if his 'plan' calls for it. In other words we're just waiting until he comes after us."

It sounded like Jack had a lot of thought on the matter and that searching would be all for naught.

"It doesn't mean we should give up on all hope in finding him ourselves." Bunny replied. Jack mentally sighed, of course the guardian of hope would say that.

"So what is the plan?" Jack asked.

"Well come with me and we'll find out."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up in the minute."

He knew that Jack was trying to avoid something. Them or something else, but it was definitely something.

"Frostbite." Bunny softly growled, obviously hinting that Jack had no choice in the matter. Jack couldn't help but a small smile appear as he heard one of the many nicknames that Bunnymund would call him. Bunny saw the smile and said, "That's better." Bunny could tell that the smile this time was genuine. Bunny continued as Jack gave him a sightly puzzled look, "You know that you can talk to us, right?"

Jack was silent for a moment. He was surprised at how calm and gentle Bunny sounded. It kinda freaked him out a bit, but it was a nice gesture all the same.

"Yeah, I know." Jack replied. He was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again, "Now I see that you do have a fluffy side, cottontail."

Bunny gave a small huff of a laugh and rolled his eyes, that sounded more like the Jack he knew. Jack flew down from the rafter he was sitting above with his staff.

* * *

As he landed near Bunny, Jack announced aloud, "You guys can come out now, I know you've been listening." He sounded almost amused. Bunny had barely heard the others walk in and remain hidden. He was more than surprised to find out that Jack had noticed as well and didn't say anything about it. But then it hit him that they came in when Jack asked where the others were, so in his own way he was hinting at it.

The others awkwardly came out of their hiding spots and smiled sheepishly at Jack. Tooth was the one to nervously laugh as Jack and Bunny stared the three other guardians down.

Jack just slightly shook his head and said, "If you wanted someone to talk to me, why pick Bunny out of all people?"

Bunny shot a raised eyebrow at him, until Jack added, "No offence, Bunny."

"I wanted to and I didn't expect them to come and spy." Bunnymund emphasized 'spy' as he looked to his fellow guardians whom looked slightly guilty.

"We were worried, you're not exactly the calm talking type." North stated.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Bunny began to stand taller as he looked North in the eye.

North laughed, "That's exactly my point, you are short tempered and we thought that you would lose your temper."

Bunny looked to Sandy and Tooth who were silent and staying out of the conversation.

He looked back to North, "Why I outta..." Bunny whispered in a low tone.

The small banter was interrupted by a laugh. It was Jack, "Yeah I got to agree with North. I would probably do the same in his shoes." He found their small back talk amusing.

A specific thought struck Jack moments after he let out a laugh. He asked Tooth, "Hey Tooth, where's Baby Tooth? Is she with you guys?" He really wanted to apologize to her after the way he acted towards her.

"Yes. Well she is meant to be around here somewhere. I'm sure we'll see her soon." Tooth then kept spinning as she only then noticed that Baby Tooth was nowhere in sight. An awkward silence then began to fill the room. No one knew what to say.

Jack was the first to try and break it, "So...Um..." He was at a loss for words just like the others.

Tooth suddenly gasped. "Oh-no!"

"What is it?" Bunnymund asked her as her eyes began to widen in fear.

"We have to get to my palace. Now!" Tooth demanded. The statement itself told them a very clear idea what was happening. Bunny automatically opened up a rabbit hole and they all fell in.

* * *

They landed on one of the levels with a harsh landing to the ground. Tooth immediately shot up and spun around using her wings to slice through four nightmare sand fearlings. Upon seeing Tooth destroy the other fearlings and the other guardians arrive the nightmares began fleeing away.

Bunny couldn't help but toss one of his boomerangs at them, destroying three more as they were trying to flee.

"I've never seen nightmares flee like that before." North muttered as Bunny caught his boomerang as it came back. Jack almost sighed in disappointment, he was actually hoping for a fight.

Tooth was then swarmed by many mini fairies, (whom Tooth previously posted at the Tooth palace to protect it.)

"Give me a report. Was anyone hurt? Anything stolen? Damaged?" She was sounding very professional and serious. The fairies all began telling her all that they knew.

Sandy and Jack began looking around and examining leftover nightmare sand that was left from the fairies defending the palace. North and Bunny also began scanning the area for anything of use.

"By the look of it, I would say that the nightmares just came to cause some strife." Bunny guessed.

Tooth overheard as she finished talking and calming down her fairies. "That would seem about right. The palace wasn't damaged during the fight. Luckily we chased them off before my fairies could get harmed. And to top it off, nothing was taken."

"But why would they attack to only flee?" North asked, stroking his beard.

"Are you sure that they didn't take anything?" Jack asked as he stood up from examining the nightmare sand.

"So far it doesn't look like it. My fairies are going through a thorough search now. It may take a while."

"Hey, what about your teeth?" Bunny asked Jack.

That is when Tooth realized something, "I never got those back from you, Jack. Where are they?"

Jack had this amused look on his face, "Probably on the bottom of the ocean."

"What!?" Tooth shrieked.

Jack replied, "Well if you want me to be honest, after the whole ordeal with Easter last year when we were all on the sleigh going back to the North Pole. I dropped it in the ocean when you guys weren't looking. That way no one could look at my memories or use them against me."

"You didn't have to go and do that, Jack. Only me or one of my fairies can access the memories within the teeth besides the owner of the teeth. Even then I have a strict no peeping at memories rule for both me and my fairies."

"Well maybe what he did was a good thing, right? Maybe that's what they were after, but when they knew it wasn't here. They ran." Bunny's theory was a good one. But it was not the correct one.

* * *

Frantic chirping was all that was heard in the darkness. Baby Tooth couldn't believe that she was captured again by a fearling. She fought as hard as she could against the shadow, but it eventually won. It silently took her not even a minute after the guardians had left for Burgess.

She was put in a tiny cage and tried to escape, to no avail. She tried to contact Tooth, through the connection shared between her and all her fairies, but the original fearlings were somehow stopping it. She didn't know how, but they were.

"Quiet you insolent bird!" Pitch hissed at her while hitting the cage, causing her to bounce around it.

Suddenly a few nightmares galloped into the area. "Do you have them?" Pitch asked.

It's rib cage opened and a single teeth container fell out and Pitch caught it before it hit the ground. The teeth container had a picture of a young girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. The picture of the girl was a spiting image of Jack.

The name written on the container was slightly faded, but the last name was very clear on it, _'Overland'_.

Pitch grinned as he looked from the teeth box to Baby Tooth. He walked over to the cage and waved the teeth container as he said, "Now it's time we have a little fun with this? Isn't it?"

* * *

**Pitch has Jack's sisters teeth. (Dun Dun DUNNNN!) What exactly is Pitch planning? I will tell you now that it is not good.**

**And don't worry, next time I (hopefully) won't update as late.**

**Want more? Please Review! :D **


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own ROTG.**

**Thank you all who reviewed, favourited, followed or even who just reads this story.**

* * *

A mini fairy zoomed towards Tooth with much urgency. It started squeaking to her. She hovered listening to the fairy until the fairy had finished.

"And you're sure?"

The little fairy nodded grimly.

"Okay, tighten security around the perimeter. Call some fairies back home to guard the palace for the next 72 hours unless you have a different order from me later on, understood? We can't let something like this happen again." Tooth still managed to sound gentle even though it sounded like a scolding.

The mini fairy nodded and zoomed off, getting back to work. The others all walked over to Tooth so she could tell them what was happening.

"So what's the news?" North asked the fairy queen. She turned to them as she replied back with a serious tone,

"They checked backwards and forwards and it turns out a single tooth box was taken from under them."

"Who's?" Bunnymund asked.

"A girl, her name was..."

Jack flinched as he heard the name of the girl. He couldn't hear anything after that. It was all quiet mumbling to his ears. Frost began crawling from where he stood.

It was only then that anyone realized the incoherent mumbling coming from Jack. His eyes looked colder than the power he wielded and they were distant, lost in his own thoughts. North was the one to snap him out of it as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and asked, "Jack?"

The large sound of ice travelling angrily caught them off guard. Jack's powers responded to his anger that he was keeping bottled up and frost traveled all over the ground with the sound of ice cracking like thunder.

"_He_ took **her** teeth!" Jack yelled aloud with his voice dripping with his new found anger. Some of the mini fairies that were admiring Jack from a far were just as surprised as the guardians at his sudden outburst. Jack added this to his list of reasons to finish Pitch. He was beyond mad, but he tried to bottle it up.

"Her teeth? You knew the girl?" Bunny asked, still very aware of the frosted ground continuing to crawl around the platform and the pure anger in the winter spirits eyes being extremely visible.

"Yes." Jack replied as he visibly tried to calm himself and the ice immediately stopped. He knew that bottling up that much anger wasn't healthy, but he was saving it up to deal with Pitch.

"So what's her deal? Is she one of your believers?" Bunny continued to ask, he knew very well that asking questions with an angry Jack was the equivalent of walking on thin ice.

Jack's face flashed to a genuine sadness as he calmly replied, "You could say that."

He remembered his own words, _'I promise. I promise. You're gonna be...You're gonna be fine. You have to believe in me._' And so she did. On that fateful day.

"She could be in danger!" North stated aloud, hoping that it was as simple as that.

Jack immediately shot North's idea down, "She isn't."

"And how do you know that?" Bunny asked.

"Because she isn't alive. She lived in the 1700's. She would be dead by now." Jack sounded flat as he said this.

That made it awkward for North as his new found energy was drained from him because of how wrong his guess was.

"Anyway the reason why he has her teeth is not to mess with. It's to mess with me." Jack admitted. The others looked at him with confusion. This was something Jack felt he should tell them, especially since it was her memories.

Jack took a deep breath and finished, "It's my younger sisters memories." Jack said surprisingly calm about it. He decided if he was going to lose his temper, then he would wait to inflict the anger on someone or thing that actually deserved it.

"You had a sister!" Tooth couldn't help but slip, she sounded almost excited for no reason. It explained why he was so protective over the children and them. Being protective was just what older siblings did, even if he was protecting those who were older than him.

* * *

That is when Sandy tried waving at them trying to get their attention. He waved a giant dreamsand flag infront of their faces and it finally got their attention.

"What is it, Sandy?" Bunny asked.

Sandy made a golden image above his head.

"A baby?" North guessed.

Sandy nodded and then started with the next image. It was a tooth. This was the dead give away.

Tooth pieced it together very quickly, "Baby Tooth! Why didn't I noticed before!?" Tooth wanted to hit herself out of her stupidity. There was no doubt in her mind that Pitch had her.

"We need to find Pitch, asap." Bunny stated the obvious.

Jack's free hand quickly grabbed his head. He could feel something familiar coming. His vision flashed a golden yellow. He dropped his staff and fell to his knees with a painful grunt escaping him as his vision completely changed to someone else's eyes. And the last thing he heard was loud muffles of the others.

_Jack could immediately tell that he was watching through the eyes of another. He heard people talking. He recognized the language, it was German. Everything sped up as the eyes of the fearling he was spectating through. The fearling was moving at an incredible speed through the German town. It quickly traveled to a forest. It kept leaping around deep within the forest. It leaped into a dark shadow._

Jack blinked as his regular vision and hearing returned. The first thing he heard was, "Hey, you back with us?" It was Bunny. Jack could also feel Sandy's hand on his shoulder.

He nodded as a reply to the question. Jack's hand quickly went to wipe his nose as the familiar sensation of blood began to drip out of his nose.

"That's just like what happened at mansion." North stated as a clear fact.

Sandy removed his hand from Jack's shoulder and handed his staff back to him. Jack muttered a 'thank you' as he got back on his feet. He remembered at the mansion he said he would explain later. That's when Jack realized 'later' was now. He wasn't going to hide it from them, he was already hiding enough.

"Remember when I told you that sometimes I saw things and that I could hear the fearlings? Well I just saw something."

"What did you see?" Tooth inquired.

"A fearling in Germany. It went into a forest. I have a feeling that is where they're hiding."

"Wait a minute, rolling back." North meant to say the phrase, 'wait a minute back up.' "How do you see things?"

"The same reason why I can hear them." Jack replied.

"Which is?" Tooth questioned.

Jack was silent. Sandy was the first to understand and he gave the others a look that explained it to the others.

"Does the reason have something to do with...it?" Tooth asked. She knew to be careful about that subject, especially with Jack being unstable. Not that he was going to lose it or anything, but to her he looked like a water balloon that was about to burst from too much water. And since Jack was refusing their help, it wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

Jack tapped his nose twice with his finger meaning yes.

"All I know is what I saw is where he is hiding." Jack was quick to change the subject.

As much as the others hated it they kept their mouths shut about the subject.

"Doesn't this sound all too convenient? I mean that as soon as we figure out part way of what Pitch is planning, you randomly have a vision that tells you where he is likely to be. That just screams trap?"

Sandy nodded with Bunny in agreement.

Jack looked all of them directly in the eyes, "Regardless, this is the only lead we have."

The look in Jack's eyes immediately swayed them to agree. His expression looked like a puppy that had just been scolded at. Who could say no to that? The others looked to Bunnymund.

Bunny sighed, "I guess it's all we got and we've been in tight jams before." That's when they knew that even Bunny couldn't resist the eyes. "So where to?"

"The Black Forest in Germany." Jack replied as he was hiding a small smirk. He could vaguely remember using the same expression with his parents to get out of trouble or if he wanted something. It worked most of the time and he was happy that he still had the ability to do it even after all the years that had passed.

Bunny tapped his large rabbit foot on the platform and they all fell into a giant hole, leaving the Tooth palace.

* * *

Baby Tooth was still refusing, Pitch kept threatening her, but they were empty. Pitch was all talk and no bite, that is what she kept telling herself to keep her fear at bay.

"Open the box, now! I'm warning you, this is your last chance!" Pitch scolded the fairy as he held her in his fist whilst shaking the tooth box infront of her. She used all her mobility to stab her beak into his hand. Pitch growled at the mini fairy and harshly threw her back into the tiny and slightly rusted cage she was kept it.

Pitch rubbed his injured hand with his other, "I warned you. Now my turn is over. And it's theirs." Pitch smirked at his last sentence as two original fearlings stepped out of the shadows. Baby Tooth chirped something out of a mix of both bravery and fear.

"I'll leave you to it then and remember, by any means necessary." Pitch grinned as he walked away leaving the fearlings alone with Baby Tooth.

He had given her a chance, but now it was their turn to play.

* * *

**What will happen? Want More? Please Review! :D**


End file.
